


Crimson Tattoos

by DragonSwanQueen8



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Magic, Magical Pregnancy, Tattoos, g!p Emma, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 56,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSwanQueen8/pseuds/DragonSwanQueen8
Summary: Emma owns a bar/tattoo parlor and acts as a bounty hunter. Henry finds her and brings her back to Storybrooke. Regina meets tattooed lady Emma and sees she has a thing for dragons, she invites her in for drinks. She finds out Emma is actually Maleficent's daughter. Emma finds out Regina is the Evil Queen and has her mother locked away under the library. Swanqueen all the way. G!p Emma. Sequel coming soon...





	1. One

The Crimson Tattoo  
Chapter 1

Disclaimer::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. This is an idea I had, swanqueen pairing. Also has dragons, magic, cocktails and dreams… A mixer of wicked fun. Lol

\-------------------------

Emma Swan kicked the flat tire of her car with frustration and took out her cell phone, she called the tow truck, and then called her coworker to come pick her up. She was going to be late for work. “Hey Shells, got a flat, need a ride. No I already called a tow truck. Yeah, you know that joint by Sal’s Cleaners, yes that's the one. Great see you soon.” She hung up just as someone called out to her.

“Buy you a drink sweet cheeks?” Emma turned to look at the guy. He wasn't bad looking, too bad she didn't have time to accept drinks from her competition. She smirked. “No thanks. This isn't my scene. My ride’s coming.” She left a card at the bar and took off. She was a little hungry and had grabbed a cupcake. It was her birthday today. She could have accepted a drink but she didn't want to. She smirked, seeing the candle that had come with it. She lit it and made a wish. Then she blew it out and licked the frosting.

“Hey Charlie, that was Emma Swan. She owns that bar and tattoo shop over in Hanover Street.”

“That Crimson Alley location? She owns that entire area. Damn.” Charlie shook his head. He couldn't believe he had tried to hit up on her. 

Shelley picked Emma up and smiled at her boss. “You’ll never guess what happened, someone…”

The moment Emma got into the car, she noticed Shelley wasn't alone. There was a kid sitting in the back seat. He couldn't have been more than 9 or 10 years old. She turned in her seat and looked at the kid who was grinning at her.

Emma blinked before she eyed Shelley. “What is…”

Shelley had an apologetic smile on her face. “This kid insisted that he needed to come with me to pick you up. Says he knows you.” She shrugged. “Wouldn't have been right to leave him alone.”

Emma’s jaw dropped as she looked at the boy again. “Who are you? I don't think we met.” Why would this kid want to see her? Unless...

The boy grinned at her. “Are you Emma Swan?”

Emma nodded. “Yeah, who are you?”

He smiled again. “My name’s Henry. I'm your son.”

Emma’s eyes grew wider. “Um… I don't…” Damn, how many years had it been? She started doing the math mentally.

Henry smiled. “Did you give birth to a baby 10 years ago? That was me.”

“Listen kid, it's not a good time today. What’s your phone number? I'm going to call your parents and we can get this all straightened out…” Emma started.

Henry shook his head. “No you can't. My mom will kill me. I don't have a dad. But you can take me home.”

Emma looked over at Shelley was grinning. “So looks like you got a kid yeah?” She could see the similarities between the kid and her boss. Oh yeah. Emma Swan definitely had a kid.

Emma rolled her eyes and sighed. “Look Kid… My car is in the shop until later. You can't just show up and expect me to drop everything just because you decided coming here was a good idea…”

“I have a name. Its Henry. You need to take me back to Storybrooke, Maine. Your family is there. You don't understand who you are, but once you come with me…”

They'd finally arrived at the bar/tattoo parlor that she owned. Shelley looked at Emma. “I’m going to check the inventory. Just let me know when you need a ride to your car. Good luck with your kid.” She winked as she took off.

Emma looked at Henry. “You know you really shouldn't be here, you're not old enough.” She pulled him upstairs to where she lived above the bar. “How did you find out about me?”

Henry walked over to the fridge to see what he could drink. He noticed some orange juice and there was nothing else in there. He noticed Emma had no food whatsoever. He shrugged and drank some orange juice from the carton. “I just sort of always knew I was adopted. It wasn't too hard to find you.” The book he had in his bag was very special and it told him where to find Emma. He wasn't about to tell her that because he knew she wouldn't have believed him if he told her.

Emma sighed. “Fine. As soon as my car is ready, I'm taking you home.” She smiled when Shelley came upstairs and brought her a drink from downstairs. “Thanks.” She opened the bottle and drank its contents before Shelley took the empty bottle back downstairs.

Henry watched this with interest. Whatever his birth mother drank didn't look like it was alcoholic but it seemed to bring color to Emma’s cheeks. He remained quiet about it, not wanting to press the issue with her just yet.

Emma’s phone rang. She answered and thanked the guy for calling her. “Well, good news Kid, my car is ready. Shall we?” She packed a bag with a few of her clothes just in case.

Henry nodded as they found Shelley and they went to the shop and picked her car up. Soon, they were on their way to Storybrooke, Maine.

Henry used this time to try to get to know her. “So, you own that bar back there?”

Emma nodded. “Yeah Kid, I own it and the tattoo shop next door. When I am not working there, I am a bounty hunter for hire.”

It was then, that Henry noticed Emma had tattoos peeking out from under her clothes. He’d noticed a dragon tattoo on her neck as well. He nodded. “That's cool.” He decided with a smile. 

“So… You said something to me back there. You said I have family in Storybrooke? How would you know that?” The kid could not possibly know her life story. So how would he know where her family was? Sure, he had found her. But there were some loopholes in his story. Emma had every intention of finding out everything she could from him.

Henry looked at her, trying to decide how much he should reveal to her. He had been reading a book.

“What are you reading?” She asked.

“Just a book.” He replied.

Emma looked at the title of the book. “About fairy tales?” She seemed surprised.

“It's not just about any old fairy tale, it's more than that. This book is magic. It led me to you.” Henry explained. 

Emma smiled. “Yeah right.”

Henry looked at her. “I know you don't believe me right now. But you will. Because you're in this book. Your story is here.”

Emma looked at him, not sure what to say to that. She decided she would let him have his imagination. It couldn't hurt him right? He was a kid and he was allowed to dream. She smiled at him and soon, they arrived. They stopped to get something to eat first before she would drop him off. Henry then introduced her to Granny Eugenia who owned the diner they were eating at, and then Henry introduced her to Ruby. Emma could see that there was something different about this place. She could smell the grandmother and granddaughter pair. Oh there was definitely something different about Emma herself. Ruby kept looking at Emma and kept looking at her granny.

Henry noticed the way Emma was looking at them. “What's going on? Is everything okay?”

Emma smiled and nodded. “Yeah kid, everything's peachy.”

Ruby brought them their food and drinks. She looked at Henry. She couldn't help but to notice that Henry smelled like he could be related to this woman. But this woman definitely did not smell human. Ruby was very intrigued by Emma.

Emma smiled at Ruby. She could tell what she was considering she had come across others like her before in her line of work. But she could also tell that Ruby and her grandmother never went far from this place. Not in a long time. Ruby was unnerved by the way Emma was watching them. She moved over to where Granny was.

“There's something strange about that woman with Henry.” She whispered.

Eugenia nodded at Ruby. “We’ll have to keep an eye on her until we know what to expect.”

Emma paid for their food and left a good sized tip. Soon they left and Emma took Henry to his home. She noticed how beautiful his house was and smiled as they walked up to the door which had opened and a beautiful dark haired woman ran out and hugged Henry. “Where were you?! Have you any idea how worried I was?” She then noticed the blonde woman standing there.

Emma smiled at Henry’s other mother. “Hello, I'm Emma Swan. Henry found me, I'm sorry about that. I knew I had to bring him back home, where he belongs.”

Henry looked at Regina. “I found my real mom.” He ran inside and headed to his room for the night. 

The sheriff stepped out of the house as soon as he saw that Henry was home safe with his mother.

Regina looked at Graham. “Thank you sheriff, as you can see, Henry is back now so…”

Graham nodded. “I'm glad he is okay. See you later.” He then left.

Regina looked back at Emma. “Thank you for bringing my son home. How long do you plan on staying in town?”

Emma smiled. “I'm not sure. I’d probably better be getting home soon.” She noticed that Regina could tell she was not from around there. 

Regina nodded. She couldn't help but to think the blonde looked familiar somehow. At the same time, she wondered how Emma could have entered her town when it was protected from the rest of the world. “Would you like to come inside? Perhaps have something to drink?” She wasn't sure if she wanted this woman to leave just yet before she had a chance to get to know her. She'd piqued her curiosity.

Emma smiled at Regina. “I would like to.” She winked at the Mayor as she stepped inside her home. She took her red leather jacket off and put it on the back of a chair as she moved to follow Regina.

Regina took in Emma’s appearance and noticed the tattoos she had covering her neck and arms. She wondered if there were more covering other parts of her body. “I see you're partial to dragons?” She smirked. “Wine? Cider?” She asked.

Emma had a dark smile on her face. “Red wine if you have any?” She watched Regina, never taking her eyes off her as she sat down.

Regina gasped softly at the way Emma was watching her. There was something in the way she looked at her that reminded her of someone she knew a long time ago. “Very well.” Regina smiled as she went to get the wine and poured some for herself as she brought their drinks. She handed a glass to Emma as she sat down next to her. In this light, she could see the tattoos better. “Why dragons?” She couldn't help but be very intrigued by Emma, by the way she held herself.

Emma smiled as she sipped her wine slowly, savoring it. “I’ve always been drawn to dragons as long as I’ve remembered. I see them in my dreams when I close my eyes. When I sleep, when I’m awake, it's always been a part of my life. You probably think I'm strange.” She chuckled. She didn't know if she should tell her more yet.

Regina was finding Emma so very interesting. “No, not at all. You’d be surprised.” She definitely was wondering how Emma ended up in that world. If she didn't know any better, she would swear this beautiful woman belonged in her world somehow. “What do you do for a living dear?” She asked as she poured more wine.

Emma smiled. “I own a bar, and a tattoo parlor. I'm also a tattoo artist as well as a bounty hunter for hire. Sometimes when I am not working, I also teach women self defense.”

Regina was very intrigued. Emma clearly had a very colorful life. “Well you most certainly keep yourself busy.” She admired that trait, her eyes kept traveling over Emma’s tattoos. She was admiring the art on her body. “Did you do any of these yourself?”

Emma smiled, “All the artwork is mine. I did some myself, but I had some others do the areas I couldn't reach. Are you thinking of getting some tattoos? Because if you are, I would be more than happy to give you some. You’ve got such beautiful skin.”

Regina inhaled, seeing the way Emma was looking at her. She wondered what it would feel like to have Emma touching her, to have her drawing on her. Would she be staring intently like that? She felt heat spread at her core as she crossed her legs tightly. What was this woman doing to her?

Emma smirked, watching how Regina was reacting to her. “If you want, I could leave my portfolio with you to look over my art and then once you’ve made a decision, you could let me know.” She suggested. “I always bring my equipment with me.”

Regina smiled. “I would love to see your work.” Good, the longer the blonde stayed, the more she would be able to learn about her.

Emma then stood up and went to her car and retrieved her portfolio and returned. She handed it to Regina, “You can keep this. I have another copy.” She smiled.

Regina put her glass down and opened Emma’s portfolio and already, she was in love with her art. “You’re very talented. These are so amazing! The precision in your art is exquisite. She saw so many variations of beasts and birds and flowers as well as portraits of people as well as pets. Even tribal artwork as well as letterings.

Emma smiled, “Some of these, I drew from memory. Memories from my dreams.” She admitted.

Regina gasped when she got to the artwork of the dragons. There were many that looked like a certain dragon she knew so very well.

Emma saw what Regina was looking at and smiled. “I have that one on my back.” It was a drawing of a huge dragon protecting her two young dragons. 

Regina’s jaw dropped. How was that possible? How could Emma have known how to draw Maleficent in perfect detail? Had Emma known Maleficent? What was her connection to her? She needed to know more. She grabbed Emma by her hand. “Come with me.” She took her upstairs to her room and closed the door, locking it as she looked at Emma. “Please show me everything.” She whispered.

Emma’s eyebrow rose as she regarded the woman, trying to decide if she should comply with her request. “Are you asking me to take my clothes off? We just met.” She smirked.

Regina blushed. She realized what it sounded like. “Well you don't have to if you don't want to. I just wanted to see your back…”

Emma chuckled. “And I don't mind showing you, except well… There is more to me than meets the eye.” She winked at the brunette.

Regina breathed deeply as she looked at Emma. “I won't judge you. There are things about myself that you do not know either. So if you promise not to judge me, I promise not to judge you.”

Emma watched Regina carefully and nodded. “That's fair.” She smiled as she began to remove her clothes. She stripped down completely and smirked when she saw that Regina’s eyes had widened when she saw that she had an extra appendage between her legs. She could hear the wheels turning in her head. She saw the way Regina licked and bit her lip while taking a closer look at the blonde.

Emma was covered in tattoos, her hands and feet and face remained untouched. She did however have piercings in some places on her body like one on her belly button and her nipples. Regina bit her lip again as her eyes swept over her, inspecting the art on her body. She reached out and traced her tattoos. “You're so beautiful!” She then moved to look at Emma’s back. She gasped as she looked at the dragon on her back. She got a better look at it and saw while the dragon was protecting her young, there was a mirror that the dragon was looking in and the reflection bore the face of a blonde woman, it was Maleficent’s face staring back. Regina gasped loudly as she stepped back and stared at Emma in surprise.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Emma asked with concern. “You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.”

Regina looked at Emma. “That dragon… Where have you come up with her drawing? Um the woman in the mirror she's…”

Emma pulled her clothes back on, much to the disappointment of the brunette standing before her. “I see her in my dreams. In my memories. I cannot explain it but…” She sighed as she tried her best to explain how she knew her. “I’ve never met my birth mother. I’ve grown in the foster system all my life. I’ve been in and out of many foster homes, nobody wanted me. One came close, but the rest would give up on me when they saw that I was a freak. They would send me back. I would always see this dragon in my dreams. Sometimes I would dream that I was a dragon too. Sometimes I thought I saw a dragon in the mirror when I woke up. Sometimes my hands would change into claws and scales would appear on my arms. I would stay in the bathroom until I went back to being normal. That woman in the mirror is someone I imagined my mother would look like. My real mother. I always felt like I had a sister out there too…” Emma looked down, hoping that Regina wouldn't decide she was crazy and would kick her out. She misunderstood the look on her face.. “You probably think I'm crazy. Maybe it's better if I go now…” she made a move to go.

“Oh shit!!!” Regina grabbed Emma’s arm, stopping her. “No! Please don't go. I'm sorry, it's not what you think. Oh Emma…” She sighed. “This is a lot for me to take in. I don't think you're crazy at all. I'm just surprised by what this means… Maleficent, she's um… That dragon on your back, the woman in the mirror… I know her.”

Emma gasped, her eyes growing as big as saucers. Her name was Maleficent? She was her mother? She was real? And Regina knew her? “You know my mother? How is that possible? Maleficent? How is this possible?”

Regina sighed. “Remember when I asked we don't judge each other?” Emma nodded. Regina looked at Emma. “Every fairy tale you’ve ever heard? It's all real. Dragons are real too. Your mother and I, we used to be close friends, she was my mentor. But because of my obsession with making a certain person pay for taking away my happy ending, I did not heed Maleficent's warning. I stole the curse from her and cursed this town. I made it so all the fairy tale characters would be stuck here with no memory or recollection of who they were. I took away their happiness. I didn't realize the consequences for my actions…”

Emma sighed. Fairy tale characters? She remembered what her son had told her in the car. “Henry’s fairy tale characters? He mentioned something of that to me.”

Regina nodded. “Yes fairy tale characters. Why did those Heroes have to have their happy endings? Why not villains too? It's just not fair. Those heroes always act like they are better than we are. Looking down on us all the time!” Regina scoffed.

Emma tilted her head. “Yeah that sucks eh? So which villain would you be? I know if Maleficent is my mother, she is one too.”

Regina looked back at Emma. “The Evil Queen.”

Emma’s eyebrow shot up as she smirked then in realization. “Ah as in Snow White’s archenemy.” Her eyes twinkled knowingly. 

Regina seemed surprised at how Emma reacted to this. “You don't seem to be bothered by this.” Emma certainly was full of surprises.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Maleficent reunite and they get to know each other. Regina and Henry get to know them some more.

Crimson Tattoos  
Chapter 2

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. Let's see how Emma reacts to more of what Regina will share with her. Dragons ahead!!! Beware!!! Lol

\-------------------------

Emma smirked at Regina. “Did you want me to react badly to you being the Evil Queen? Well you’ll be disappointed then.” She chuckled. “A lot of our world has grown up listening to fairy tales. Of course kids grow up and stop believing in them. That's the way of life. People just don't believe in magic. Not the way they used to. They just don't want to. Ironically when I was growing up, if I displayed any strange behaviors or displayed anything considered out of the norm, they would freak out and get rid of me and simply bury what they witnessed, deep inside. They would much rather treat it as if it didn't happen. They did this out of fear that they would be locked up for being crazy. They chalked it all up to hallucinations gone wrong. Sometimes I used THAT to my advantage to get away with it. I could make them believe they were just having a bad dream. And I could make them forget what they saw.” She grinned.

Regina was impressed. “You glamoured them into forgetting?”

Emma nodded. “Yes I did. It was a power that just came easily to me, like second nature.”

“So why doesn't it bother you knowing who I am? What I am capable of?” Regina asked, very curious about Emma.

Emma chuckled again. “A lot of little boys and girls would want to play heroes or princesses. Not I. No you would not see me in one of those silly little outfits. I wouldn't be caught dead in one of those things. I never really rooted for those characters. I always went for the villain types.” She winked. “I mean that makes so much sense considering those pathetic heroes always tried to slay the dragons.” She pointed out.

Regina had a wicked smile on her face when she heard what Emma said. “You’ve got a very wicked streak. I like that very much.”

Emma smiled darkly. “Yeah, that’s me. So, you said you have every fairy tale character trapped here, where is my mother?” She was very blunt. “Am I to assume you have her trapped somewhere here?”

Regina sighed. “I do. Only for her own good. She wants revenge on several characters here. I'm not sure she would be able to handle this world well. Did you notice a barrier when you crossed into our town with our son?” She asked.

Emma nodded. “Yes I did. I could tell it was a spell to protect the people here and protect the world out there from you correct?”

“That's correct Emma. Some have tried to escape but in doing so, ended up lost for good. I think the reason why you are able to come and go is because you grew up there right?” Regina asked. “Until we figure out how the curse works, it is not safe for anyone else to cross that line. But if you really want to see your mother, maybe you can talk some sense into her. She might still be mad at me for locking her under the library.”

Emma nodded. “I’ll see what I can do. I can't promise she will hear you out. But just in case, maybe I should go alone.”

“Alright, I will take you to the library and you can go down by yourself. Just be careful. She's got a very nasty temper.” Regina warned her.

Soon, they were at the library. It was still very dark outside and everyone was sleeping. Regina unlocked the door and led Emma inside to a secret entrance which was soon revealed to be an elevator. “You're on your own. Good luck Emma. I will wait here.” Regina moved to sit in a chair nearby.

Emma got on the elevator and pushed a button that would take her down to the basement. She was looking forward to meeting her mother for the very first time. Soon the elevator stopped and the door opened. She stepped out and found herself in a huge cavern. It most definitely did not look like the standard basement at all. Of course, she mused to herself. It would have had to be big enough to hold a dragon. She moved forward, her eyes could see her surroundings very clearly. She heard deep breathing. “Maleficent?” She asked gently as she took off her jacket. She let it fall to the floor to demonstrate that she was no threat at all.

The dragon opened her eyes when she heard a voice. She knew she was no longer alone. She growled in response.

Emma turned her head towards the sound she heard. “Maleficent, my name is Emma. I’ve been looking forward to meeting you for a very long time.”

The dragon roared loudly, displeased at being interrupted from her slumber. Fire came out of her mouth. Emma finally came face to face with the dragon. Green eyes locked on green eyes.

Emma smiled at the great beast. She was exactly as she had seen in her dreams. So beautiful and majestic. 

Maleficent frowned. Why wasn't this female afraid of her? She inhaled deeply, prepared to exhale more fire, when she recognized her scent. She stopped, startled at first. 

Emma smiled at this, “Hello Mother. I'm your daughter.” She reached out and touched her face.

Surprise registered in the dragon’s eyes as she then transformed into a beautiful blonde lady. “My daughter? Is it really you?” She whispered, and she finally recognized her scent. “My dreams… We’ve visited in slumber…” Maleficent had tears in her eyes as she reached out to Emma and suddenly they were holding each other tightly. “My baby! Oh you are so beautiful love…” She eyed her tattoos and markings on her body.

Emma laughed softly and nodded. “Mama! These are my memories of you, from when I saw you in my dreams.” She took off her shirt and exposed her back. Maleficent gasped at the exact likeness. “Oh baby, yes! I remember that day. Have you found your sister yet? Lily?”

Emma gasped when she heard her sister’s name. “Lily? Oh my gods… I knew her. I promise I will find her mama. I am so happy to be here with you.” She could feel her mother’s love washing over her. “What happened mama? How did we get separated?”

Maleficent continued holding Emma in her arms. “Oh I’ll tell you. I really really want them to pay for taking you and your sister from me. I begged them not to. But they wouldn't listen. It was that bitch Snow White and her Charming. Did you know? She was with child when she stole you and Lily from me. I begged her, mother to mother to have mercy. They showed me none!” She put her forehead to Emma’s forehead and showed her exactly what happened from her memories, allowing her memories to pour into Emma.

Emma had angry tears falling down as her eyes glowed with fury. “Oh mama! They should have never done that to you, to us. We will make them pay. And we will bring Lily home.” She promised.

Maleficent was so happy to finally be reunited with one of her daughters and was looking forward to being reunited with her other one soon. “Regina locked me down here.” She let her know. “I don't know if I can get out of this…”

Emma smiled at her mother. “She will let you out of here as long as you don't try to retaliate. She told me the truth of what happened, how she stole the curse from you. I know you two were friends once upon a time. Maybe it's time to let bygones be bygones.” She suggested.

Maleficent smiled at her daughter. “Is that why she didn't come down here with you?” She smirked.

“Can you really blame her? Would you have let her try to explain her way out of the situation she put you in?” Emma asked.

Maleficent laughed softly. “Probably not. I’d have tried to barbecue her first.” She admitted. Dragons were famous for their tempers.

Emma laughed knowingly. “Well then mom, let's get you out of here.” She got her shirt back on and her jacket as she slipped her arm into her mother's arm and they opened the elevator. Emma called out to Regina. “Alright, we’re clear to come up!”

Regina called out. “Are you sure Emma?”

Mother and daughter snickered at this. “Yes! I promise its okay Regina!” Emma smiled as she felt the zing of magic change. They got on the elevator and made their way up. When the door opened, they saw Regina there.

Maleficent smiled darkly at her. “Hello old friend.”

Regina smiled. “Hello Maleficent. How did your reunion with your daughter go?”

“Splendidly darling. Now all that's left is to find my other daughter and it will be perfect. Speaking of which, are you still keeping tabs on our friends the Charmings?” Maleficent asked darkly.

Regina noticed that Emma had the same darkness in her eyes as her mother did at this moment. “As a matter of fact, yes. I am. Why do you want to know?”

Emma looked at her mother. “Does Regina know what happened to you mother?”

Maleficent shook her head. “No she doesn't. But I think it's high time she does, considering we have the same hatred for them.” She smiled knowingly.

“Hatred for whom?” Regina asked in confusion. She had quite a long list of people she hated.

Emma smiled darkly. “Your archenemy.” She winked at Regina, reminding her of the conversation they’d had earlier.

Regina’s eyes widened in surprise. “Snow White?”

Maleficent smiled. “And her Charming.” Her voice dripped icily. 

Regina took one look at them. “Let's take this where we can talk freely.” Soon, they disappeared in smoke and arrived back at her house. The sun wasn't up yet but would be soon. “Want something red to drink?” Regina smiled knowingly.

Both dragons nodded as Regina got them their drinks. “Okay now tell me everything. What the hell did they do to you?”

Maleficent the recounted her tale, telling Regina exactly the hand the Charmings played in stealing Emma and Lily from her and how they transferred the darkness from their baby into the egg that held both girls. How Maleficent had begged Snow, mother to mother not to do this. She had begged for mercy and had received none from the Charmings. How they had called Maleficent and her babies monsters.

Regina gasped, mortified at the injustice done to Mal and her girls. Her lips tightened. “That judgemental little brat!” Her eyes flashed.

“If they want to see a monster, I’ll show them a monster.” Emma replied with fury. “You're not alone anymore mama. They think you lost us for good right? Wait until they meet me. Wait until I bring Lily home.” She then realized something. “Isn't Henry going to be up soon?”

“Henry? Wasn't that your father’s name?” Maleficent asked her old friend.

Regina shared a look with Emma and smiled. “He’s our son. Emma’s biological son who I adopted when Emma couldn't take care of him.”

Emma realized she needed to share what happened. “When I was growing up, I was moved from foster home to foster home. I met Lily and at that time, I didn't know that she was my sister. We went our separate ways thanks to the family I had… They kicked me out and I found myself with yet another family who didn't want me. I ran away and well, I got involved with a guy, he used me. He tricked me and knocked me up before he set me up to take a fall for a crime he committed. I was in prison and gave birth to my son there. I gave him up even though I didn't want to. But I was going to be stuck there longer so I knew that was no life for my son. Regina ended up adopting him. And recently, Henry found me and brought me here. He must have known about you, because he told me that my family was here and that they needed me.”

Maleficent was surprised but upset that Emma had to go through that kind of life. She was happy to learn about Henry though. She smiled as she looked at her daughter and at Regina. “I have a grandson.” She beamed proudly.

Regina smiled and nodded. “Yes you do.” She then grabbed a picture of Henry and gave it to Maleficent. She also gave one to Emma. She was glad Emma had trusted her enough to tell her how Henry had come to be. Had she not shared her story, she probably would not have understood what had happened to her. “He should be up soon and getting ready for school. He will be surprised that you stayed the night.”

Emma smiled. “I am glad I stayed. Thank you for telling me the truth about my mother being here. Because had you not, I probably would have left, not knowing she was here.”

Regina nodded and smiled at the younger blonde. “I am glad Henry found you. Had I not known your story, about the dreams you’ve had of your mother and dragons, I probably would not have welcomed you into our lives and accepted you as Henry’s mother. I'm not usually a nice person.” She chuckled. “You’ll probably find that out for yourself later. But anyways, if you two need a place to stay for a while, you are more than welcome to stay here. Besides I think Henry would like it if you stayed.”

Emma smiled at Regina. “Thank you. I appreciate that. I would like to get to know our son better.”

Our son. Regina had smiled when Emma said it like that. She'd liked the way it sounded. She nodded. “Then it will happen. Maybe you’d like to have breakfast with us at the Diner?” She asked Emma this even though she was also inviting Mal to join them.

Mal noticed the way her friend was looking at her daughter. Her eyebrows rose in surprise.

Emma smiled. “I’d like that very much. We did eat there yesterday. What’s the deal with Granny and Ruby? I noticed they are werewolves.”

Regina smiled. “Your senses told you right? They are alright, but a bit protective. If they know you better, they will probably extend the same curtsy to you.”

Emma shook her head. “I'm not worried about them. But seriously, they need to chill out.”

Maleficent chuckled at her daughter’s comment. “They probably noticed you are not human. We love our red wines, our blood and our meats. It's who we are and sometimes that can make werewolves a bit nervous. I mean you are my daughter after all. Darkness is in our DNA.” She smiled knowingly.

Emma nodded, “I suppose that makes sense then. Perhaps that is what those wolves are picking up on that's making them jittery. Our darkness.” Emma smiled. “Animals tend to pick up on things that are considered out of the norm.” She had read about that somewhere and it did make a lot of sense to her.

Maleficent smiled at her daughter. “That's exactly what it is. I would love to take you hunting later tonight and teach you some things if you are up to it.”

Emma nodded. “Oh I'm game. I have always wanted to do this with you.” She then thought of something. “That curse you created, is there any way we could make this Snow White and her Charming remember who they really are?” She asked Regina.

The Evil Queen smiled. “Charming is still in a coma and Snow White doesn't remember who her Charming is. But maybe we can have some fun with our school teacher who is using Mary Margaret as her name right now.” Her eyes twinkled. “All I know is that True Love’s kiss is the only thing that can break the curse.” She informed them.

Just before anyone said anything else, Henry was awake and he had gotten ready and came running down the stairs. The moment he saw them, he came to an abrupt stop before he could collide with any of them. He gave a start and realized something. “You're still here?” He asked Emma. He smiled, happy to see her there.

Emma nodded and smiled at her son. “Yes I am kid. Thank you for making me come here yesterday because this lady here...” She directed his attention to the older blonde. “Is my mother. Your grandmother, Maleficent.” She grinned and winked at her son. “You were right, my family is here. Now all we need to do is find my sister, Lily and bring her home.”

Henry looked at his grandmother, his eyes wide. He looked from Regina to Maleficent and then to his other mother, Emma. He seemed to be realizing something different about his family. He was only piecing it together. But one thing was very clear now. This was not just a regular family. Their family was powerful. Henry then remembered his manners before Regina chided him, he spoke up and smiled. “It's nice to meet you grandma.” His eyes twinkled as if he thought it was funny.

The dragon smiled at Henry. “It's nice to meet you too Henry. I do believe we are all going to have breakfast at this Diner in town yes?”

Henry lit up and nodded with a smile on his face. “Granny's yeah! They make the best hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon.”

Emma chuckled. “That's my favorite too.” She ruffled his hair.

Regina smiled, she could see that Henry was starting to get used to who his family was. She couldn't wait to see how the other citizens would react to seeing Maleficent back in their lives. She had a very wicked gleam in her eyes as she smiled at Maleficent and Emma.

Emma smiled knowingly at the Mayor. If she didn't know better, it would seem like Regina wanted to rile people up. She looked at her. “This would be the perfect chance for me to get to know everyone.”

Maleficent chuckled. “I don't know about that sweetheart. If they see you are my daughter, they may not take it well.”

Emma smiled darkly. “I really don't care if they like it or not. I love you the way you are mama.” She took her hand into her own and squeezed it assuredly. “If they have any objections about it, I will have so much fun putting them in their place.”

Regina grinned at Emma. “Oh I would love to see you do that dear.”

Maleficent grinned darkly. It had been a long time since she had ever resorted to doing her own thing. Perhaps now that Emma was back in her life, it would help her to get her spark back. “How I’ve missed roasting people alive.” She had a certain glint back in her eyes now.

Henry rolled his eyes but said nothing as they left as a family and arrived at the Diner.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The curse breaks!!!!

Crimson Tattoos  
Chapter 3

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. So now let's see how the good citizenry s of Storybrooke react to what is brewing in their town. Of course they do not remember anything just yet… But for how long? True love’s kiss could be right around the corner!!! Lol this is a G!p story, but Emma is NOT a boy. She is both female and male, born with both working parts.

\-------------------------

Henry was the first to run up to Granny's Diner to open the door. He was excited about eating there with his family. He opened it like a gentleman, letting the women in first. He definitely took after his blonde mother as Emma let her mother and Regina enter first. Emma was about to let Henry in, but her son insisted that Emma enter before him.

“Thank you kid.” Emma beamed affectionately, sharing a look of pride with Regina. “You certainly raised him well.” She gave the beautiful brunette a compliment.

Regina smiled happily. “I did the best I could, under these circumstances.” She gave Henry a look, telling him with that look alone that even Emma agreed with her tactics of raising him.

Henry looked at both of his mothers, surprised that Regina had not scared Emma off yet. He’d had seen his mother treat people badly in the past for the smallest things. Obviously something had happened since he had brought Emma there, the previous day. Regina did not get along well with people. She was the Evil Queen for crying out loud!!! But then again, he really did not need to judge her. Regina treated him well and loved him well. It was easy for her to do this since he was also her son. The book had told Henry how to find Emma. He had read her story in there too. But it did hot reveal everything to him just yet. Maybe he just wasn't ready for the whole truth yet because he still had some growing up to do.

They found a booth in the back and slid in. Regina pulled Emma to sit next to her and Henry sat with Maleficent, right across from Emma. Maleficent noticed this and had a little knowing smirk on her face. It was so obvious that Emma affected Regina in ways others could never be able to. It used to be something Maleficent herself could do with Regina. But she noticed that the way her old friend was looking at her daughter was also not the same way as she looked at the older dragon before. It was different this time. Emma and Regina just clicked. Maleficent just wanted her daughter to be happy. If Regina made her happy, she wasn't going to get in the way of her happiness. She could see from the way Regina was looking at her daughter, that this was an emotion that her friend never shared with her. She was happy for Emma. But she would have a talk with Regina about her intentions with Emma later. She looked at her grandson and proceeded to get to know him better.

Ruby eyed their booth with interest. She was surprised to see that the Mayor was very friendly with that newcomer, Emma. She sniffed the air and could tell that the older blonde was Emma’s mother and they were both alike. Her grandmother poked her, reminding her that she had a job to do. Ruby jumped slightly and sighed as she moved over to the group. She had always liked Henry though. The boy never gave her any problems. She walked up to them and asked, “What can I get for you guys?” She smiled at Henry, using him as her focal point to make her more comfortable in the presence of these women. Regina made her nervous at times, but she had always tried to stay away from her bad side. Ever since Henry had brought Emma there, her wolf had sensed his birth mother’s darkness and that alone was what made her uneasy. But now her uneasiness had doubled when the older blonde showed up. The wolf inside her insisted that there was something familiar about the older woman.

Henry smiled easily and told Ruby what he wanted for his breakfast. Regina gave her order next and then it was Emma’s turn.

Emma smiled at Ruby. She could see that the wolf-girl was nervous. “Ruby chill. You're acting like we're going to eat you or something. I know I'm new here. But I promise we're not here to make trouble with you.” She smiled, sharing a look with Regina before continuing. “Our son thinks of you as his friend. That's good enough for me.” She winked at her in a friendly manner. She then told Ruby what she wanted for breakfast. 

Ruby gave Emma a small smile, but finally relaxed a bit more. She decided maybe she needed to get to know them better. “Sorry, sometimes my wolf senses are off kilter.”

Maleficent had a dark smile on her face. “You should trust your inner wolf. It's not a bad thing to listen to your instincts. I’ll have the same as my daughter Emma.” She said for her order.

Ruby nodded. “Thank you…”

The dragon smiled. “Maleficent.” Her eyes twinkled wickedly. She smirked when Ruby blushed while walking towards the kitchen to give their orders to the cook.

Henry smiled, glad that was over with. He then looked to see that Mary Margaret had arrived to get her order to go before she went to work at the school. “Look! That's my teacher.” He waved at the raven haired woman.

Mary Margaret smiled when she saw Henry, but frowned the moment she saw Regina. For as long as she could remember, the Mayor had always been very unpleasant with her. She couldn't remember why Regina hated her so much. But then again, there were now two new faces sitting with Henry and Regina. She couldn't understand how such a sweet boy would have a woman like Regina for his mother. She swallowed her nervousness and smiled brightly at Henry. “Hello Henry! Are you looking forward to your presentation this morning?” She looked at the two blonde women there. “Hello, I'm Henry's teacher, Mary Margaret…”

Regina had a very sly smile on her face as she turned to watch Emma and Maleficent’s reactions to seeing Mary Margaret aka Snow White right there.

Emma turned to look at their son’s teacher. She looked her up and down, and smirked evilly. She remembered who she was so very clearly from when her mother shared her memories of what Snow White and her Charming had done to them. She had a very dark, predatory smile on her face. She remembered how Regina told them that this woman had no memories of what she'd done to her family.

Maleficent looked like she was ready to devour the teacher right at this very moment. She still wanted to make her pay, but it just wasn't the right time. She shared a wicked smile with Emma and Regina.

Mary Margaret swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She was unsure about these other women who looked like they wanted to hurt her. “Umm…”

Henry had not noticed the way his mother and grandmother was looking at his teacher. He smiled. “This is my birth mother, Emma and this is her mother, Maleficent…” He was only too happy to introduce them to her.

Mary Margaret had a look of surprise on her face. “You found her?”

Emma reached out and took the teacher’s hand in her grip. “It's truly a pleasure to meet you.” She had a dark feral grin on her face. She squeezed slightly and heard the teacher’s bones crack. 

The raven haired woman whimpered in pain as Emma let go of her hand. “Sorry about that. I really don't know my own strength. You’d better put some ice on that, ma’am.”

Mary Margaret held her injured hand and backed up. She couldn't tell if Emma had hurt her on purpose or not. But she didn't want to overstay her welcome. “I’ll s-see you at school Henry.”

Emma smiled at her son. “Perhaps, after breakfast, you can help your teacher carry her books to school?” She saw Ruby come with their food. “I do believe this lady needs some ice for her hand.”

Ruby nodded in agreement as she ran to get some ice for her friend. She came back and helped Mary Margaret with her hand. “Maybe you should go see Doctor Whale?” She suggested. 

Henry ate his breakfast quickly before he said his good-byes to his family. He then gathered his backpack and moved to help his teacher. He had planned to take the bus which would have picked him up in about forty minutes. But he decided his teacher would appreciate some help.

Regina had gotten a kick out of what happened between Emma and Mary Margaret. But Emma covered up well considering what the other alternative could have happened. At the same time, they made sure Henry would help the teacher. She had to control the excitement she had felt when she heard the bones crack. She was so sure that the teacher’s hand was broken now.

Maleficent had a very proud smile of satisfaction on her face. She knew they were biding their time. When the time was right, they would truly make the Charmings pay. She spoke in mind speak with her daughter, *That was absolutely fun to watch darling. You made me so proud.*

Emma grinned knowingly at her mother and then looked at Regina who had taken her hand in her own. Her eyes had a wicked gleam in them. Emma winked at the Mayor, noticing that they couldn't stop looking at each other.

Emma then thought about her sister. “You know, I am going to have to contact my resources to find out where Lily is so we can bring her back as soon as possible.”

Regina smiled and nodded. “Why don't you go do that and then come meet me at my office for lunch?” She suggested. “I’ll order some food and then we could discuss some things, just the two of us.” She smiled suggestively at Emma.

Emma’s eyes got darker when she heard what Regina was implying. She read between the lines and smiled at her. “It's a date, Madam Mayor.” She winked at her as she took her last bite and then finished her drink. She paid for their food and looked at Maleficent. “I’ll call you as soon as I get more information.” She promised as she kissed her mother's cheek and left to make some phone calls and to do some research. If there was one thing she was good at, it was finding people.

Maleficent looked at Regina after Emma took off. “I see the way you look at my daughter.”

Regina was startled at first. “Well she's nothing like anyone I have ever met before. I know it seems unethical especially since she's your daughter. I really didn't expect this to affect me so much. What we had before isn't the same thing.”

Maleficent sighed. “I know. I can see that. I just want Emma to be happy. If you ever think of hurting her, I won't hesitate to destroy you. I would make you suffer a long time before I put you out of your misery.” She promised.

Regina nodded. “I believe you. Hurting Emma is the last thing I would ever want to do. There is something that draws me to her. I know there is absolutely nothing I wouldn't do for her. I never thought I would ever find love again. I think I'm in love with her and I just want to be able to get the chance to get to know her more.”

Maleficent nodded. “I think she is exactly what you need in your life right now. She needs you too. Besides, you do share a son.” She smiled knowingly.

After making some calls and writing down the information, Emma got excited and called her mother to let her know what she'd discovered. They then agreed that Maleficent would stay in Storybrooke and keep an eye on Henry, but that the trip wouldn't start until three days from now. She wanted to make sure her car would be ready for the trip before they would head out. It was better to be safe than sorry. She would talk to Regina about this trip and see if she would be interested in accompanying her to bring her sister back home. She looked at the time and noticed it was nearly time for lunch. She called Regina to let her know she was on the way.

Regina smiled as she prepared her office and sent people home for the day. She also made sure all calls would be forwarded so she wouldn't be interrupted from what she planned to do with Emma. The food arrived and she set everything up. As soon as she finished touching her lipstick up, she heard footsteps moving closer. She smiled at her reflection and turned to look at the door.

Emma arrived and smelled food. Her stomach rumbled as she knocked at the door. Regina opened it and smiled sensually at the dragon standing there. “Come in, Emma.” She purred.

Emma’s eyes grew darker when she heard that delicious voice of hers. She smiled and moved inside. She chuckled when she saw how Regina locked the door with a wave of her hand. She looked so breathtaking and so beautiful. She felt a tightening between her legs, but ignored it as Regina brought her over to her desk where the food awaited them. She was surprised to see what Regina had ordered for them. Filet mignons with asparagus and red potatoes on the side. Her meat was made to her own preferences. Of course Regina would know her tastes because of the friendship she'd shared with her mother. “That looks so good!” Emma moaned at the smell as she sat down. She noticed that Regina had poured them some cabernet sauvignon. 

Regina smiled knowingly as she toasted to Emma. “I hope after this, that you will realize how much I look forward to getting to know you. Not only through talking, but intimately. Here's to new beginnings.”

Emma smiled as she added to the toast. “I’ve been looking for you since I heard my first fairytale.” She chuckled. “The first time I saw you, my heart whispered, that's the one.” She murmured as she clicked the glass with Regina who seemed very touched by what she said. She sipped her wine.

Regina inhaled deeply, loving what Emma had said. “Yes I remember, you said you liked villains better than heroes.” She sipped her wine and then started eating.

Emma ate her meal with relish. “Oh yes, Villains are so much more fun than do gooders. You are everything I imagined my evil queen would be, and so much more.” She looked at Regina like she wanted to ravish her.

Regina moaned at the way Emma was looking at her. She loved how she called her, her evil queen. She knew she wanted Emma to claim her. She wanted to claim Emma too. Suddenly, she had enough to eat. She stood up and moved around the desk and straddled Emma’s lap, sitting there as she grabbed Emma’s face and kissed her with raw passion.

Emma moaned, feeling her pants grow tight when she felt Regina grind against her. When they kissed, she saw a flash of rainbows push out. She didn't question it yet, all she wanted was to make love with her Queen.

Regina was on fire. She moaned again when she felt Emma’s member grow and strain against her bottom. With a wave of her hand, their clothes disappeared. They panted heavily as they pushed their leftovers off the desk. Emma had placed Regina on the desk and lay her down as she took her breast into her mouth and reached down between them and teased her throbbing wetness. She loved how wet she was. She stroked herself against her soaked center a few times before she thrust into her. Regina arched her back, thrusting against her and moaning happily at how Emma was filling and stretching her with her swollen member. Regina reached down and found Emma’s dripping snatch beneath her extra appendage and she thrust into her, loving how wet she was. They moved together, thrusting, rolling, grinding, panting heavily, cries of pleasure getting higher and higher, each wanting this so much, magic moved around them, filling them, binding them, Emma’s dragon wanting to claim her mate, her eyes glowed, her nails sharpened, her teeth sharpened. She growled with pleasure and their climaxes came hard, she bit down hard, between her neck and shoulder. She released her seed inside of her womb as they cried out each other’s names in passion. They held onto each other tightly as they came down from their lovemaking. Soon, their breathing grew even and they kissed gently, Regina smiled at Emma. “Next time, I’m on top.”

Emma chuckled softly. “We’ll take turns.” She agreed.

The mayor kissed Emma again. “And next time, I want to make love with you in dragon form.” Regina purred.

“I would love to do that with you, my Queen.” Emma smacked her bottom playfully.

“My dragon.” Regina purred sensually.

Emma moaned. “What are you trying to do to me?”

Regina had a wicked smile on her face. “Did you think I was done with you my dragon?”

A few hours later, as they lay together on the floor, Emma let Regina know what she found out about Lily. “I would love it if you came with me to bring Lily home.”

Regina smiled and nodded. “I would love to join you. It's a good thing your mother will stay with our son…” 

Emma’s phone rang. She answered it. It was Maleficent calling her to let her know that something had happened. “What? Are you kidding me? Damn! Okay we will be there in a few.” She hung up and looked at her lover. “There's a riot happening in town… They want your blood.” She sighed. “Don't worry baby, I won't let anyone touch you.”

Regina gasped. “The curse! It broke… Our kiss…”

“True love’s kiss. We broke the curse? That means everyone remembers everything now. They know what you did. I don't care, they will not hurt you. Maybe it was time they woke up. Because now, we can take care of those fools.” Emma smirked as their clothes reappeared and they were more than ready to take them on. “You won't face them alone anymore.”

Regina smiled knowingly. “I am so glad this curse brought you to me.” She laughed as they disappeared in a purple cloud and reappeared at Regina’s home.

The moment Maleficent saw Emma and Regina, she knew what had happened between them. “You're mated. That means you're married now.” The older dragon smiled.

Henry was worried when he looked out of the window. “They're coming!!!” Sure enough, Dr. Whale was leading the charge, bringing a majority of the townspeople with him. He pounded at the door, demanding for Regina’s surrender and for her to be killed.

Emma growled as she stormed to the door and opened it. “What the hell do you think you are doing here?!” She heard them screaming about all the horrible things the Evil Queen had done. Emma scoffed. “I don't care what she did back then. She brought you all here for a reason. Did any of you die? Did she physically assault you? No. If she wanted you dead, you wouldn't be here right now whining and bitching about this…”

Maleficent strode out of the house, smirking at the people who were now looking at her with fear. 

“The dragon!!! She’s going to kill us all!!!” Leroy screamed.

Emma laughed. “Only if you deserve it.” She smirked.

Mary Margaret came forward, her hand in a cast. “Regina is evil! And… And… Maleficent is a monster. They must die.”

Emma stood her ground and stared Mary Margaret down. “Why? Because you're heroes? You think that you get to decide whether villains should die because they cannot stand your uppityness? Just because you feel threatened? Didn't you ever stop to think about why they are villains? Why they were pushed to do action against those who pushed their buttons in the first place? What makes a villain? What makes a hero? Fear. It's your fear of the unknown that makes you lash out. You fear dragons because you do not understand their power, their very nature. You fear what you cannot control. Pain can create monsters. Pain and suffering can lead to desperation, to fighting for survival. You would do absolutely anything to survive, to protect your family. You need to take a long look at yourselves and think about what makes you a hero, and what actions can create villains. You think you're better than them? No, you're pathetic! You're weak! You're cowards!”

“But you don't know them! You don't know what they've done!” Mary Margaret exclaimed.

Emma laughed. “You're wrong. I do know them so very well. You know Henry. He is my son. Regina raised him well and did such a beautiful job being his mother. Yet you condemn Regina because of what she did a long time ago? So what if she created this curse that has now been broken. Get over it. You know who broke it? Regina broke it with a True Love’s kiss. She finally found her happy ending.”

“Impossible! Villains can't have happy endings!” They clamoured.

Emma rolled her eyes. “Judgemental little pricks the lot of you!!! You’d still judge my wife no matter what.” She scoffed. “Even though she and I broke the curse.”

“Maybe, but Maleficent is still a monster.”

“No, Mary Margaret. The true monster is you!” Emma’s eyes flashed. “You stole her children after she begged you for mercy and begged you mother to mother not to do that to her. Yet you refused and dared to call her children monsters when they were innocent. They never hurt you. You poured your daughter’s darkness inside them all because of your vision of your daughter killing you. You allowed your paranoia to cloud your common sense…”

“How do you know all this?” Mary Margaret was shocked.

Emma laughed darkly. “BECAUSE I AM HER DAUGHTER!!! I am one of the daughters you stole from her. And I have news for you. I found my sister, Lily. She is coming home with me soon.”

Henry was shocked to hear about how involved his teacher was with what happened to his mother, aunt, and grandmother. “Why did you do that? I thought you believed in second chances. You taught us about that in school. But you refused to give my grandma a second chance when you stole it from her by taking her babies.” He looked hurt and very disappointed. The look on Henry’s face was all it took to break Snow White.

“No… No! I-I…” She stumbled with her words.

Emma smirked. “That reminds me… what the hell happened with YOUR baby? You were pregnant when you did this to us. To my family. So now… Where is your baby?”

A man’s voice called out, lost and confused. “Snow?”


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation with the Charmings continue. Emma bonds with her mother.

Crimson Tattoos  
Chapter 4

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. What happened to Snow White and Prince Charming’s baby? Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin makes an appearance in this chapter. :) Where is Belle? Etc etc…

\-------------------------

Maleficent was smiling proudly at Emma. She had managed to shut that Snow up and put her in her place. For now, the townspeople forgot about their plans to murder Regina and were now watching the scene with their beloved Snow White unfold.

“Snow?” The man’s voice repeated as the crowd parted, creating a path to Mary Margaret. It was David, Prince Charming who had just awoken from his coma.

Mary Margaret gasped as she saw who it was. “Charming!” She ran into his arms and they kissed.

Emma had a dark look in her eyes as she realized who this man was. She shared a look with Regina and her mother. A glint in her eyes shone. She walked down towards the couple and stopped them. “So, this is your Charming? Glad you're awake now because we have some unfinished business to take care of.”

“Who are you?” David asked, finally noticing her. He looked around at everyone who was gathered there and laid his eyes on Regina and Maleficent. Out of habit, he reached for his sword and noticed he had nothing to defend them with. “My sword?”

Emma chuckled. “Last I heard, you were in a coma. Did you think you would be sleeping with your sword at your side? It's been I believe, 28 years. I was asking your wife where your baby is.”

David thought for a moment. “We put her in a portal. Why am I telling you this? Who are you? And why is the Evil Queen here with that dragon?” He looked very keen on protecting the people from the two great evils in their midst. He looked around and found a rake and brandished it like it were a sword that he could use.

Emma smirked as she grabbed the rake from him easily. She then moved to stand with her family. “You’ve been out of touch with the rest of this world for a long time. Allow me to introduce myself to you… Charming. I'm Emma. Maleficent is my mother. Do you remember more now? Do you remember what you and your Snow did to Maleficent a long time ago?” She smiled evilly when David paled at the realization of what they did back then. “None of you will lay a hand on my family. Not unless you have a death wish.”

“It was you.” Snow whispered as she looked at Emma. “I thought you were my daughter. But you took my heart out and killed me. David saw our baby girl. But why did I see you and not…”

“I believe I can answer that dearie.” Another voice spoke as a man appeared in their line of sight.

Regina looked at Emma. “Here he is known as Mr. Gold. But in the Enchanted Forest, he goes by Rumplestiltskin.” She explained.

“Rumplestiltskin.” The Charmings seemed aghast at seeing this man.

The creepy man gave a high pitched giggle as he looked at the Charmings. “Didn't I warn you, magic always comes with a price. What you saw was the consequences of your decision to interfere with the natural order of things. That darkness you thought you saw in your daughter? That wasn't your daughter. That was Emma.” He cackled.

“But the Apprentice? He said that we needed to…” Mary Margaret was trying to make sense of things. “Our daughter was supposed to be the savior…”

Rumplestiltskin giggled again. “No dearie. Once you asked the Apprentice to help you, and you used dark magic to transfer magic from your daughter to Maleficent's daughters, you created the darkest of magics within them and all kinds of magics, dark and light were drawn into them. The potentials your daughter would have had, were erased. Everything was absorbed by Emma and her sister. You condemned your daughter to a very unlucky, unhappy existence. She is nothing but an empty shell. She would have been the savior had you left things alone.”

“You're lying!” David screamed at the dark one. “You better help me find our daughter. You owe us!!!”

Maleficent laughed then. “That is so rich! It makes so much sense. You messed with dark magic when you messed with me and my family. Now you get to suffer for what you did. Why should he help you when you showed us no mercy. Why should he give you mercy? You don't deserve it.” She spat, venom dripping in her voice.

Regina was loving this. She had an evil smile on her face as she stepped up to finally say what she wanted to say. “You're no Queen, Snow White. You’ve never deserved that title. You married a commoner. Your Prince Charming is nothing but a farm boy. And you thought you could lord it over anyone you deemed less than worthy of your grace. You judged people for being different. For not living up to your standards. You judged Maleficent and her daughters for being as nature intended them to be. They are dragons. You called them monsters. You were the one who walked all over them, invading their personal space and stealing her daughters all because you thought your daughter was dark? It's your own fault that you are in this situation. Not Maleficent, and not certainly Emma or Lily and most certainly not I.” Regina snarled. “Take a look at my son. You remember him yes? When you called his mother a monster, you basically called him one too.”

“I didn't… No that's not what… You're twisting my words!” Snow started to look around at everyone, hoping that someone would help her.

Regina smirked. “I'm just telling it as I see it.” She pulled Emma closer. “You obviously have a fear of dragons. It's clouded your judgement. I love my dragon. She’s mine. And you can bet, as your Mayor, I will make it a new law that slaughter of dragons are punishable by death.” She eyed David when she said this.

“You can't do this Regina. Think of the people. Don't their safety mean anything to you?” David pointed out.

Emma spoke then, an evil smile on her face. “I don't hear them talking. Why are you speaking for them? You are not their Prince. You automatically assume that we are going to dragon out and eat everyone just because we feel like it?” Emma chuckled, sharing a look with her mother. “I don't speak for other dragons you may have come across, but whatever they do on their own property is their business. If anyone chooses to trespass, it's their funeral. Dragons are very territorial. It's not a good idea to challenge them. Only fools die young. You would do well to remember that. Crossing their territory or harming their mate or young is grounds for death.” She kissed Regina passionately.

Rumplestiltskin took delight in this confrontation between the Charmings and the Dragons. He enjoyed that immensely. He did however have enemies. Agendas were his thing and he had plenty of them. He chose this moment to leave the party for now.

Snow looked defeated, and she hated that feeling more than anything. Obviously, they had screwed up big time. But she did not want to stick around and potentially let David be harmed for something he had done before with dragons. “We need to get out of here.” She whispered as she pulled her beloved away from this crowd.

Maleficent chuckled darkly as she saw the Charmings try to sneak away. “You can run, but this isn't over yet. Trust me, we will find you again. No place is safe for either one of you.” The dragon promised them. 

Some of the crowd began leaving, having lost interest in the confrontation and wanting to kill Regina. They knew that their Mayor was under the protection of the Dragons and they didn't want to go up against them. They began to disperse.

Henry smiled at his family. “I think you're the coolest family ever.” He smiled. He had finally accepted who they were. At first he'd been unsure about some things, but after seeing and hearing the arguments his moms and grandmother had presented to the town, he had learned some things about where he came from. It helped to know more about his heritage. And that was only from his mother’s side. He had yet to learn about his father’s side.

Regina smiled at her family. “How about dinner tonight? I know you and your mother plan to go hunting later. But do you think you’d have some room for my famous lasagna?”

Henry lit up when he heard what his dark haired mother was planning to make. “You have got to try it! Mom makes the best ever!”

Emma chuckled at her son’s enthusiasm. “Alright. I am sure we can make room.” She winked before she shared a look with Maleficent. “I am also thinking first thing tomorrow would be a good time for us to go get Lily.”

Regina agreed. “I think that would be best.” She smiled as they went inside and she began to prepare their dinner.

Maleficent was happy to hear that. “The sooner, the better. I look forward to tonight, Emma.”

Henry looked at his parents. “You’re leaving to get Aunt Lily tomorrow? Are you really together now?” He asked.

“Yes we are.” Regina shared a look of love with her wife.

“The best part? You get to spend quality time with your grandma while we are gone. I bet she is gonna be the coolest grandma in the whole world.” Emma winked and smiled at her mother.

Maleficent laughed. “Oh we will have fun, I promise. We’ll get away with some naughty things.” Her eyes twinkled with mischief.

Henry lit up and grinned widely. “Cool!”

As Regina cooked their dinner, she talked with Emma. “When the time is right, I want to show you something.” She had a dark smile on her face. “Since we are together, I don't want to keep secrets from you. I want to share them with you so we could have more wicked fun together.” She purred sensually.

Emma was intrigued. Her eyes got dark as she watched the way her Queen was acting. She smiled at her. “I can't wait. That does sound like fun times ahead of us.”

“Oh it most definitely is. I promise.” The brunette chuckled.

Soon, the table was set and the wine for the adults were poured. And they ate their salad and Regina’s famous lasagna was finally sampled, Emma moaned happily. “This must be what heaven tastes like. This is officially my favorite meal love.” She praised Regina. Maleficent hummed in agreement as she ate her light dinner. Henry was glad they agreed with his assessment of Regina’s cooking.

After the dishes were washed and put away, Regina asked Maleficent, “Could you watch Henry for an hour? I want to show Emma something. And then when we get back, you both can go hunting.” She suggested.

Maleficent nodded. “That's fine with me. Go have fun.” She smiled.

“Thanks Mom.” Emma smiled as Regina took her and they left in a purple cloud of smoke.

They arrived at Regina’s private sanitarium where she kept some prisoners. “Remember Rumplestiltskin? He took something from me. Since he refused to give it back, I took something from him.” She smiled. She hoped that Emma would keep an open mind about this. She unlocked and opened the door. “This is his handmaid, Belle.”

Emma looked at Belle for the first time. She could see that this woman had a mess of mousy brown hair. The woman seemed very frightened of Regina. “So, what's her crime?” She asked.

Regina smiled. “Rumplestiltskin. He prizes her above anything else. But the irony is, she loves him more than he loves her. He chose power over love. Rumple keeps interfering with my plans. He has this power to see the future in bits and pieces and uses it to his advantage. He is the dark one. But he is a coward. He likes to manipulate things to his favor. When I went after Snow White, he helped Charming to get to her so he could break my spell. Funny thing is Rumple used to be my teacher, my mentor. So you can imagine the betrayal I felt. He knew Snow White would give birth to the savior. But because of her stupidity, she altered events that affected you, your sister, and your mother. I keep Belle here to make sure he cannot get away with manipulating things to his advantage. He is a very sneaky little bastard. You can't trust him. He will trick you into selling your soul.”

“And Belle knows what kind of man Rumplestiltskin is?” Emma asked.

“Oh yes she does, but she's very naive. Always thinks he will change for her someday. But of course that won't happen. Rumple sold his soul in order to save his son. In return, he became the dark one. His son tried to get him to give up the dagger that makes him the dark one. And of course he chose his powers over his son. Ain't it a funny thing?” Regina smirked.

Belle looked at Emma. “Please. Can you help me? I just want to go home. She won't let me go.”

Regina chuckled darkly. “If I let you go, your dear Rumple will destroy everything and everyone. This way, everyone is safe. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. He should have never been the dark one. Cowards are never known to be selfless. They never help anyone except themselves.”

Emma heard the truth in Regina’s words. “And now he knows about me and Lily. He seemed only too happy to tell us what Snow White did. I saw greed in his eyes. He is definitely up to something alright. I won't let him hurt you again. If he tries, I will destroy him.” She promised.

“No you can't!!! I won't let you hurt him!!!” Belle exclaimed.

Emma sneered. “Didn't you hear a word Regina said?! He would destroy everything and everyone if he could. Love be damned! You would let that beast hurt everyone? Is that what you're saying?” She scoffed. “We have a son. If we want to protect him, then your Rumple will die. The only way you will ever get out is when we kill him.”

“But… If you kill him, you’ll become the dark one.” Belle whimpered.

“Sweetheart, I am already dark. It's in my blood.” Emma smiled, matter of factly. “I’d be much better equipped to handle it than he ever was.”

Regina kissed Emma deeply. “Thank you for agreeing with me, Emma. I am so glad I told you about this.”

Emma grinned darkly as she kissed her back. “Thank you for trusting me. I hope you will trust me when the time comes for me to kill that imp. When we get back with Lily, I will have to do this. It's the only way.”

Her Queen nodded. “I do, Emma. I look forward to seeing what happens next. And I look forward to sharing this adventure with you. We’d better get home so you can spend time with your mother tonight.” Regina smiled knowingly as she locked the door and they left in purple smoke.

Soon, they had returned. Maleficent smiled at them when they arrived in the foyer. “Henry just went to bed not too long ago. Is everything okay?” 

Emma and Regina both nodded and smiled. “Everything is just as it should be. I will tell you more later so you know what to expect. In the meantime, I'm ready to go out.” Emma grinned as she looked at her mother.

“We’ll be back in a little while. Don't worry, I'll bring your wife back in one piece.” Mal laughed and winked as they moved to the backyard. Regina followed them outside and smiled as she witnessed mother and daughter turn into dragons. She couldn't get over how beautiful they looked as dragons. While Maleficent was black, Emma was black and crimson. Regina was awed by her dragon’s beauty. Emma moved closer to her wife and nuzzled with her for a few minutes before she joined her mother and they took off into the night sky. They hunted together and bonded as mother and daughter. It was as it should have always been. Emma took great thrill in the hunt and her mother was so proud of her. She could see that she was a very skilled hunter and tracker. Emma and Maleficent then went to a bar and took a dark corner there, they kept an eye on their surroundings as Emma explained to her mother about what would be happening when they got back.

Maleficent nodded. “I agree with you. Even though he is the dark one, he is not as powerful as he thinks. If he were, he would be the King of Darkness. But he is not.” She chuckled. “I did not get the title of Queen of the Darkness for nothing after all,” she winked. “I can take on every form of every beast of hell itself. I can call on the forces of hell too. You and your sister have my blood running inside of you. So remember that.” She smirked. “If anything, Rumplestiltskin should be very afraid.”

Emma smiled wickedly. “That's good to know. I’ll be sure to remember that. Any form really? Like vampires, werewolves, demons?” She chuckled. “I love the dragon form the best.”

Maleficent laughed softly. “Yes, all that and so much more. Dragons truly rule the dark. It's a favorite of mine as well. Speaking of which, perhaps you could give me a tattoo when you get back? Maybe this town needs a new tattoo parlor yes?”

Emma laughed. “Alright, I will talk to Regina about that. She told me she wanted some tattoos too.” She grinned. 

“Well then, let's head home so you two can get a good head start in the morning.” The dragon smiled knowingly.

They returned back to the mansion and Emma joined her Queen, smiling when Regina curled up against her. “You look like you had a great time.”

“I sure did, my Queen. Mom and I talked a lot, hunted and bonded. It was wonderful. We will talk more about this in the morning. I love you so much.” She kissed her deeply and Regina smiled happily, “Love you too my dragon.” Soon, they fell asleep.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry finds out about what his father did. Emma and Regina find Lily and bring her home, reuniting her with Maleficent.

Crimson Tattoos  
Chapter 5

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. Soon we will bring Lily home!!! And of course we will set up a tattoo parlor for Emma to run lol that should be fun!!!

\------------------------

As Emma and Regina ate their breakfast with Maleficent and Henry, Emma brought up the possibility of opening up a tattoo parlor. She had visited the local bar and being that she had experience owning and operating a bar, she had thought about the changes she could make there as well. She shared her ideas with Regina.

Henry asked, “Can I have a tattoo?”

Emma shook her head, “Maybe when you turn 16 if you have your mother’s permission, otherwise it's probably not a good idea to get one until you turn 18.” She advised.

“But you're my mother. You could give me permission.” Henry said to Emma.

“Yes, but I didn't raise you, young man. She did. So what she says goes and you’d do well to listen to her.” Emma pointed out, bringing a smile to Regina’s face. She loved what Emma said to their son, and it only served to cinch things for her.

Regina kissed Emma before she looked at their son. “Maybe if you bring home perfect grades, I will consider giving you permission once you turn 16.” She smiled, giving Henry the incentive he needed to make it happen.

Henry grinned, perking up. “It's a deal!” He finished his breakfast and grabbed his bag, kissing and hugging his family before he took off for school. He was glad it was a Friday.

Regina chuckled. “Let me make a couple calls and see about initiating these changes for you, Em-ma.” She winked as she agreed to the requests Emma had made.

Maleficent smiled knowingly at her daughter. “You’ve got your family wrapped around your talon.” She winked. “I cannot wait until Lily comes home soon. Only then, will our family finally be whole.”

Emma smiled at her mother. “Lily is going to be so surprised. The last time I saw her, we left on not so pleasant terms. This time, it will be different since I know she is my sister.”

“You’ll do fine darling. Dragons are fiercely protective of family. That's why you connected with her easily. I believe a part of you two knew there was this unbreakable bond between you.” Maleficent assured her.

Shortly after they talked, Regina returned. “I’ve spoken with the manager of The White Rabbit. And I have made some requests. Monday you will meet with them regarding new ownership of that bar and the new Tattoo Parlor that will be set up right next door. They are yours.” She grinned, at the look on Emma’s face. 

“Are you kidding me? That was fast!” Emma was thoroughly floored.

“Only the best for you dear. I saw your work, remember? You deserve this. Henry told me about that bar you owned in Boston. And while I wish he had not gone there, I am glad he brought you here. He did say that the bar you owned was nothing like what we offer here, so I look forward to the additions you will bring to The White Rabbit.” Regina smiled as she kissed her wife. She was pleased with the look on her face.

“You are the best. I promise you will not be disappointed, my Queen.” Emma kissed her passionately.

Regina chuckled knowingly. “I believe you dear. Now shall we go get your sister and bring her home?”

Emma grinned. “Yes, let's go.” She then hugged her mother who told them to drive safe. She could see how much Maleficent was looking forward to being reunited with Lily. It was also going to be quite a reunion with the sisters too.

Soon, they were on the road. Emma and Regina talked about everything that happened since she had moved to Storybrooke. Regina shared stories of Henry growing up and Emma shared her own stories of what it was like growing up, moving from foster home to foster home until she met Lily and how she met this one foster mother who wanted to adopt her, and she spoke of how Henry came to be. How she ended up pregnant with him in the first place.

Regina was shocked. She could imagine that the life Emma had led made her strong and very tough. She had to be in order to survive. “I am so glad I didn't meet this Neal. If I did, I would kill him, no question asked.” She felt so fiercely protective of Emma. “I can't believe he would let you go through something like that alone. What a bastard.”

Emma reached over and took Regina’s hand into her own. “I am glad he gave me Henry, because it brought me to you. That's the only thing I would ever be grateful for. But if I ever run into that little shit…” Her eyes flashed and she left the words hanging. Both women knew exactly what would happen if Neal Cassidy ever decided to show his face. He was definitely a goner. He wouldn't survive their wrath.

“You know, you are going to need to tell our son about what Neal did to you.” Regina looked at Emma. “He deserves to know, so he can be prepared just in case.”

“I really don't want him to know what kind of a man he is. I want to protect him, but you're right. He needs to know.” Emma agreed.

“If it helps, we’ll tell him together. You do not need to do this by yourself. Everything that life throws at us, we take care of it together.” Regina smiled.

Emma smiled darkly. “I like the sound of that. We’ll take care of that when we get back.”

“Yes we will.” Regina smiled sensually. She was thinking about something else. She moved her hand and slid it onto Emma’s thigh, squeezing it.

Emma felt tightening between her legs and moaned at what Regina was doing. She could smell her dark Queen’s arousal. “Regina…” She growled softly. She felt wetness as well between her thighs. It didn't help that she had both parts that needed attention.

Regina laughed wickedly, she could see what was happening with Emma. She licked her lips and moved her hand to cup the stiffening bulge between her legs.

“Fuck…” Emma almost drove off the road and almost missed her turn. She stopped the car and backed it up after making sure no cars were behind them and then she pulled into the parking lot. She then realized they had arrived where Lily’s last known address was. She groaned and looked at her seductress. “We're here. So unless you want me to take you right here right now and mess up my car, we’d better get going.” Her eyes were dark with desire.

Regina grinned evilly and laughed, deliciously wicked. She loved this power she had to affect her dragon like that. “Oh I’ll behave for now, but this isn't over.” She promised. She chuckled throatily when she heard Emma growl.

Emma adjusted herself and took a deep breath, trying to regain control over herself as she saw the way Regina was smirking. “You're not helping. You're evil.”

“And you love it dragon of mine.” Regina purred, pleased with herself.

“Yes I do.” Emma kissed her before they entered the building hand in hand. They found Lily’s apartment and knocked on it. There was no response at first. She shared a look with Regina and tried again, louder. This time, she heard shuffling around inside. Something wasn't right. She sniffed the air, noticing that her sister’s scent smelled faint. But clearly, there were other people inside. The door opened slightly.

“Yeah? Wat ya want?” The voice was male and sounded very slurred. 

Emma pushed the door open, forcing the man to step back. “I’m looking for Lily Page.” She took in her surroundings. Clearly, this was her sister’s place at one time. She could see Lily’s belongings were still here. There were two men and a woman in the apartment with him. 

“That bitch is gone. She aint ever coming back. She didn't pay her rent so I kicked that cunt out.” The man who opened the door sneered.

“Why are her things still here?” Emma asked. “Careful how you answer that. She's my sister.”

“They're my things now. She r’fused my offa when she couldda pay. If you wanna help…” He grabbed himself lewdly. 

Regina looked at her blonde and then back at the bastard. “Oh. You shouldn't have said that.” She smiled evilly.

The other man stood up and grabbed his pocket knife. He grinned happily, thinking that the women there were stupid enough to pick their door to knock on. The remaining woman scoffed as she did a line of cocaine before she stood up. “Lily is a whore! She doesn't deserve her things back. They belong to us now…” she laughed.

Emma growled as she began to shift. She was furious with the way they disrespected her sister.

“What da fuck?!” The first man stepped back as Emma shut the door behind her. Her eyes glowed a neon green as her nails sharpened into talons. Her scales grew black and her belly and wings were crimson red. She towered over them, barely able to miss the ceiling. Her wings scraped the ceiling as plaster fell down around them. She was going to destroy them.

“Oh yes, Em-ma.” Regina liked what she was seeing. She created a fireball and threw it at the woman who called Emma’s sister a whore. The woman screamed as flames engulfed her. 

The men panicked and tried to escape. Emma grabbed one and devoured him, tearing into him as she ate him. Regina stopped the other man and chuckled. “You’re not going anywhere.” She waved her hand and he flew back into her dragon as Emma made quick work of him as well, devouring him. Regina felt such satisfaction seeing them dealt with like that. 

Emma turned back to herself and then pushed Regina against the wall, kissing her passionately. Adrenaline was still running high and pumping through her. She was feeling so horny! She wasn't going to stop until their desires were sated. Regina moaned as their clothes were magicked away and she wrapped her legs around Emma’s waist. She dug her nails into Emma’s back as she thrust deep inside of her. Regina moaned at the urgency as they made love right there. Emma then bit her neck in the heat of the moment, tasting her blood. Regina’s eyes widened as she realized what Emma was doing. “Oh yessss!!!” She curled her fingers in Emma’s thick hair. Soon, Emma climaxed hard inside of her wife as she healed Regina’s neck. “I love you!!!” They panted heavily.

Regina looked at this new side of Emma and she loved what she saw. “Oh Emma…” She licked her lips and chuckled happily.

Emma looked at Regina, holding her close. “I suppose you liked that surprise.” She gave her a fangy grin. It was almost comical.

Regina chuckled. “Oh yes indeed. I did.” She purred. She kissed Emma passionately.

Emma chuckled knowingly. “I’ll have to remember that next time my Queen. I think we better get out of here.” Regina agreed as they took off and went back on the road. 

They rode in silence for a little while until Regina asked, “So how did that happen?” She couldn't help but wonder.

Emma knew that question was going to happen. “When mom and I went hunting last night, she revealed something very interesting to me about my heritage that I share with Lily. It has everything to do with who Maleficent is. Everything that Rumplestiltskin is not. He thinks he is the most powerful dark one? Mother disagrees and she made a very valid point. She may not show it always, probably because she is the Queen of Darkness, she likes to bide her time unless family or her loved ones are threatened, then she would take action. Since the imp is not the king of darkness, he is just the dark one who was at one time mortal, human and he was always a coward. He could not handle his powers as well as he thought. Mother let slip what kinds of things she is able to do while being the Queen of Darkness. And she can do things that Rumple cannot. Apparently when Rumple confronted Snow, he also implied that Snow’s actions had done something to shift things for Lily and myself. I suppose time will tell what sort of things we would be able to do. We did absorb the savior’s other powers along with the darkness she would have had.”

Regina was deep in thought. “I think I understand what you're talking about. Maybe not completely, but I get the gist of things. Sounds like Mal thinks good old Rumple should be very afraid. Maybe there are things about you and your sister that will be shown soon…” She gasped when she saw a wolf in the middle of the road.

Emma saw it and swerved to avoid hitting it. She stopped the car and saw they were running low on gas. “I think that was a sign that we should stop here. Let's get gas and grab a bite to eat.”

Regina nodded. “Good idea. I'm getting hungry.” She smiled as they went to the gas station and then afterwards, pulled in at the diner next to the gas station. 

They walked in and sat at a booth. They ordered drinks and burgers. Emma was surprised to see that Regina was eating a greasy burger instead of a salad. “Hmm.” Emma smirked. 

“Would you like a refill?” A waitress asked. Emma turned to look at the dark haired waitress and smiled. “Yes please.” Her eyes trailed down as the waitress poured their drinks. That was when she noticed a familiar mark inside her wrist. Her eyes widened in surprise. “Lily? Is that you?” She noticed she was wearing a nametag that said Starla.

Lily’s hand shook in surprise as she reacted to being called Lily. She looked at the blonde. “How do you know my name?”

Emma smiled. “Your birthmark. You showed it to me when we were kids. After we shoplifted.” She chuckled fondly at the memory.

Lily put the pitcher down so she wouldn't drop it. “Emma?”

Regina watched this reunion with interest.

“What are you doing here? You said you never wanted to see me again because I lied to you…” Lily moved to walk away.

Emma got up and followed her. “Lily wait!” She followed her outside. “Had I known back then, who you really were, I would not have turned my back on you.”

Lily stopped and turned to look at her former best friend. “What do you mean? I deserved it because I screwed up your chance at a family. I stole from your foster parents.”

Emma shook her head. “No. You didn't screw it up. I did. That connection we felt? It was as real then as it is now. Remember the dreams I had? They were real. So were yours.”

It was then, that Lily noticed that Emma had changed a lot since the last time they had seen each other. She was covered in tattoos. Mostly dragons and a few other things were on her. She recognized a few of her artwork. “You did it? You finally took your art and had them put on you?” She whispered in awe. She then chuckled and shook her head. “Remember the few pieces of art you gave me? I did the same thing.” She grinned as she showed Emma her tattoos.

Emma grinned, pleased that Lily had done the same thing. “They look perfect on you, Lil…”

Lily smiled and nodded. “You said the dreams we had were real? What do you mean?”

Emma smiled when she noticed that Regina had followed them outside. Lily noticed but was waiting to hear what Emma had to say. “Remember how we said we were sisters for life? How we were best friends forever?” Lily nodded. “Well, the truth is, you are my sister. My blood sister. I just found out a few days ago and just had to find you so we could fix things between us and then you could come home with us.”

Lily’s jaw dropped. “You're my sister? That makes sense… This old man found me and well… He revealed a lot of things to me… Called himself the…”

“Apprentice?” Emma finished for her. “Yeah. Listen, I found our mother. She really really wants you to come home. When I said the dragons in our dreams were real, I meant it. Our mother is…”

“Maleficent.” Lily smiled. “I know. That's what I heard too. So you're my sister.” She laughed.

“Yes I am. I wish I had known this back then but…” Emma started.

“You couldn't have known it then. Not when your life was a mess and I wanted to be with you always…” Lily nodded.

“It was not our fault. Not your fault. There are damning circumstances that happened after we went our separate ways. I no longer blame you for me getting kicked out of my foster homes twice that I knew you. It wasn't entirely your fault. Things happened and they freaked out. Nobody wanted me. Only one did… But that's not the point…”

“My adoptive parents never really wanted me either. They kept sending me away, boot camp, juvenile hall, therapy, a mental hospital… I had enough. I ran away. That day you met my adoptive father… I had not been living at home with him. He only came because we had gotten caught. The police had his number.” Lily looked away.

“I'm so sorry Lily. I wish I had let you tell me. I got sent to another foster home another couple of times. Then I got involved with the wrong guy. He used me, tricked me and lied to me before he set me up to take the fall for a crime he committed. I ended up in prison, pregnant and alone…”

“You got pregnant? That asshole!!!” Lily cursed. It was clear both sisters had been through hell and back so many times. She pulled Emma into her arms and hugged her tightly. “I'm sorry too. Why did so many bad things have to happen to us? If I knew who you were, I would never have let that happen to you.”

Emma inhaled deeply. She could feel their connection binding them again. Their powers seemed to swell and grow within them. “I know why. Because we were cursed. Someone cursed us and we will make them pay.”

“Yes we will. I want them to hurt so bad.” Lily felt fiercely protective of Emma and Emma felt the same fierceness for her sister. Lily looked at Emma. “You became a mom. What happened to your baby?”

Emma smiled as she looked at Regina. She beckoned for her to come closer. Regina moved into Emma’s arms and smiled at Lily. “This is my son’s mother, Regina. Fate led me to her when my son came looking for me a few days ago. Regina had adopted my son. And now we share him. Regina is my mate, my wife, and my True love.”

Lily smiled, glad that at least some good had happened to Emma. “I know who you are. The Apprentice told me of you. You’re known as the Evil Queen.”

Regina shared a look with Emma and smiled wickedly. “Yes I am. You must then know my story somehow since the Apprentice felt it was necessary for you to be aware of my existence.”

Lily smiled at Emma then looked back at Regina. “Yes, well he felt it was important to tell me of your connection to this Snow White bitch who separated me and Emma from our mother.”

Emma and Regina laughed. Regina had a smirk on her face. “Yes, after all, she is our favorite archenemy. Don't worry dear, your mother has the Snow White situation under control right now. Why don't we all go back and get you reunited with your mother?” She smiled knowingly.

Lily looked at her sister. “There is no way I will ever allow myself to be separated from my family ever again. Yes, let's go home. I can see why you fell in love with your Evil Queen.” She smirked at Emma as she handed in her apron and told her boss that she quit and then they got into the car and headed back to Storybrooke.

Emma chuckled. “Who knows, maybe you’ll finally find the right person to fall in love with.” She winked at her sister.

By the time they neared the town, Emma had contacted her mother, saying they were going to be there shortly. She parked next to Granny’s. “Here we are.” Emma grinned happily. “Ready to meet mom?”

Regina got out and opened the door for Lily as she smiled at her old friend who was now walking towards them.

Emma joined her sister and smiled at Maleficent. “Here’s your daughter, Lily.”

Maleficent was feeling emotional as she finally laid her eyes on her daughter. She took her into her arms. “My Lily! You're finally home where you belong. You're so beautiful baby.” She inhaled deeply, feeling Lily put her head on her shoulder. She shared a look of love and appreciation with Emma. “Thank you so much baby for bringing your sister home. I love you girls so very much!”

“You're welcome Mom. I love you.” Emma hugged them and then rejoined her wife.

Lily felt as if she were finally home where she belonged. “Mom, you are just like I remember from my dreams. The dreams I shared with Emma.”

Maleficent smiled, “That's because your dragon always knew who I was. Your dragon always remembered. It's one of the traits a dragon shares with its flesh and blood. It is what connects us all. Emma told me about how you two met. How your connection brought you together. I am so happy to see you’ve reconnected again.”

Regina kissed Emma. “Can we go get something to eat? I'm famished.” She smiled.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma shows everything that happened to Lily and explains things, they scope the bar out. Emma is finding her place in Storybrooke as is Lily

Crimson Tattoos  
Chapter 6

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. So now Lily is in Storybrooke. Things are about to get more interesting…

\------------------------

Before they could go inside Granny’s Diner, Henry ran out and hugged his moms. “You're back!!!”

Emma chuckled happily, “Yeah Kid, we are.” She grinned as she kissed the top of her son’s head. Regina got into the family hug, kissing Henry’s head. “Did you eat yet?”

Henry shook his head. “No, we wanted to wait for you guys…” He then turned to see Lily watching their family time with a smile on her face. “Hi, I'm Henry. You must be my Aunt Lily.” He smiled.

Lily grinned as she shared a look with Emma before she answered her nephew. “I sure am.” She followed her family inside, noticing how everyone was watching them.

Regina smiled at her sister in law. “Ignore them, I do.” She sat down at a corner table with Emma and Henry as Lily and Maleficent sat with them.

Ruby came and took their orders. She noticed there was another dragon in town. “Your sister?” She asked Emma.

“Yes, my twin sister.” Emma smiled. Regina ordered a burger with fries and a side order of salad and a milkshake. Emma smiled as she ordered the same but without the salad. Ruby nodded and left to get their orders to the cook.

Henry looked at his mom. “Mom? I thought you would order something else.” He didn't recall ever seeing his mother eat a burger like that before. She was usually a fan of more finer food than a burger or fries.

Emma had a small smile on her face as her eyebrow rose with amusement.

“What are you trying to imply, Henry Daniel Mills?” Regina looked at their son.

“Um… Nothing. Just didn't expect you to order something like that with your usual salad.” He shrugged, trying to say it made no difference.

Maleficent had a twinkle in her eyes as she looked at Emma and then back at Regina. She had her suspicions, but would not press the matter yet. She could tell that Emma had the same way of thinking.

Lily watched the interaction with interest. But she had something else on her mind. “So what is the deal with everyone in this town? I noticed them looking at us funny.” She knew Regina had told her to ignore them, but she was too curious about the situation at hand.

Maleficent chuckled. “It's a heroes versus villains thing for them. They have this mindset about us being villains.”

Regina smirked evilly then. “Before we came to get you, they all wanted to kill me, but when your mother came out… They wanted to run with their tails between their legs.”

Lily was curious. “Why did they want to kill you? I mean I get that whole evil queen thing, but…”

“Because she cursed this town and brought everyone here from the Enchanted Forest and erased their memories so they had no idea who they really were until Emma came to town thanks to Henry and then Emma and Regina had their True Love’s kiss, breaking the spell and everyone remembered who they were.” Maleficent chuckled.

“They were pissed and wanted her blood. But I wouldn't let them touch her. And then Snow White showed up. She wanted Regina and Maleficent murdered. She called our mom a monster.” Emma replied, her eyes dark.

Their food arrived and they dug in.

Regina sighed happily when she ate her food. “Emma really got into her face when that happened.” She chuckled proudly. “She turned the tables around on them and they ran.”

Lily grinned. “I would have loved to see that.”

Emma chuckled. “I could show you later.” She winked, remembering how their mother had showed her everything that Snow and Charming had done to them.

Henry was thinking about something, and did not know how to ask his birth mother so he decided to just spill it out. “Can you tell me about my father? Who was he?”

Emma tensed slightly, but Regina took her hand into her own, giving her strength. “To be honest, I wasn't planning on telling you, but I don't want to lie to you. It's not a pretty story. It's bad, Kid.” She bit her lower lip and grimaced.

Henry looked at his mother and nodded. “Tell me. I can take it. I may not understand, but I’ll try my best. I'm your son. I deserve to know.”

Regina rubbed their son’s back, feeling proud of him. She nodded at Emma. “Remember we are a family. We are in this together, all of us.”

Emma looked at her son, knowing this would be hard for him to hear. She was going to try to tell him in a way he could understand since he was still too young. “When I met your father, I was still younger than him. Easily impressed and naive. He lied to me, and he was a thief. I thought he was a good guy. But he broke my heart and broke my trust. He gave me this bag that he wanted me to put in a locker for him to pick up. I didn't know exactly what he was doing. He gave me a new watch, telling me that he would meet me at a certain time. Next thing I know, after I put the bag in the locker, the police arrested me. The watch I was wearing was stolen. The stuff in the bag were stolen too. I didn't know. Shoplifting wasn't new to me. I had a record of doing that a long time ago. So they didn't believe me when I said I was innocent. I ended up in prison. When I was there, that was when I found out I was pregnant with you. I was alone, young, stupid and your father took advantage of that. I couldn't take care of you behind bars. I just wanted to give you your best chance. That's how Regina adopted you and became your mother. I'm so glad she did because you brought our family together and made it all right again. The way it was meant to be. So here we are.” She smiled as she wiped a stray tear away.

Henry was feeling emotional. He couldn't understand why his father could do that to Emma. “Thank you for telling me.” He got up and hugged his mother tightly. “I love you ma.” Another fresh tear fell down her cheek as she kissed the top of his head lovingly. “I love you so much Kid.” 

Maleficent smiled at the tender moment between mother and son. A part of her wanted to go looking for the man who put her daughter through that and serve him as dinner. Lily saw the look on their mother’s face. “I feel the exact same way, mom.”

Regina kissed her wife’s cheek, glad that Emma had finally told their son the hard truth about Neal. Her son didn't need to know his name yet, but if he ever asked, she knew they would tell him.

They were not the only ones privy to the conversation they had. Ruby and her Granny had heard the whole tale. They had not meant to eavesdrop. They couldn't help but to hear Emma tell her story with their wolf hearing. And they had been touched by what Emma had shared with her son. They felt bad that Emma had to go through something like that when she was so young. It had also helped them to understand Emma as a person better. It gave them a certain clarity of what she had been through. They did not know the entire story though, but they could see Emma loved her son. She would do absolutely anything to protect him. So would Regina. Granny put a whole fresh out of the oven, lava cake in Ruby’s hand and nodded her head towards Emma and her family. Ruby smiled knowingly and nodded as she took five spoons out and brought the whole cake to their table.

Emma looked at Ruby in surprise, not expecting this gesture. She saw a tender look in the young wolf’s eyes. Ruby smiled at her. “It's on the house.” She looked back at her granny.

Emma looked at the older woman and saw with a flash of understanding that they’d heard what she had shared with her family, especially Henry. They no longer had that condescending attitude in their demeanor. On a bad day, Emma would have refused their gesture. But she understood what they were trying to do. It touched her deeply. “Thank you Rubes.” She then smiled at Granny and nodded at the older woman.

Ruby perked up at the nickname that Emma had given her. She grinned as she gave them refills on their drinks.

Regina smiled knowingly. “You do realize what just happened Emma?”

“What?” The blonde looked at her wife.

“They just accepted you in their fold, so to speak.” Regina smiled. 

Henry grinned as they dug into the cake. “They like you Ma. They are your friends now.”

Emma looked at them again, catching them watching them dig in the cake. “Damn, this has to be the best Lava Cake I have ever tasted.” She chuckled with approval, grinning when Granny beamed at her. Oh yeah, Emma definitely got the gist of what Regina and Henry were saying.

Emma started talking about business with Regina. “So, Monday I meet with the manager at the White Rabbit?” Regina nodded. “Yes dear you do.” She smiled.

Emma nodded, “I am going to have to make some calls so I get get stuff from my storage to use for the Tattoo Parlor. I cannot wait to decorate it and get it ready for business…”

“You know, when you two went to pick Lily up, I had a chance to look at your portfolios, and I really enjoyed what I was seeing.” Maleficent grinned. “I would love to see my girls in dragon form so we can capture the moment and then I want it tattooed on my back.”

Lily grinned. “That would be so awesome! Emma drew these as well and I had them tattooed on me.”

Emma chuckled. “Don't be so modest. Lily here is very talented too. She does beautiful art with spray paint. You could turn that into a career and set up shop with me sis.” She suggested.

“Maybe I should also add a skaters rink too? That would totally be bad ass.” Lily grinned.

Regina chuckled. “Looks like things are going to be so interesting here.”

Emma grinned. “Just wait until you hear my plans for my bar. It's going to be so wicked awesome. Maybe you can add a fruit juice bar to your skaters rink so the kids have a new hangout to go to and that way adults can enjoy themselves at the new bar…”

Ruby got off her shift and walked over to the group. “Your plans sound amazing! I work nights at the White Rabbit. Does that mean you will be our new boss Emma? Would you like to come with me to take a look around?”

Maleficent smiled. “I can take Henry home and you girls can go take a look around, I can tell you have a lot of things to talk about.”

Henry was getting excited about the prospect of having a new hangout for kids to have fun. “Promise to tell me more tomorrow?” He asked his parents.

Emma and Regina nodded as they promised. They thanked Maleficent as they joined Ruby and Lily. Soon they arrived at the bar which had just opened for the night.

“Can I get you anything to drink?” Ruby asked after she clocked in. Regina shook her head. “Just water for me.” She was starting to feel a bit queasy from her dinner. The sisters decided on two shots each of buttery nipples and then got some water to wash them down. They were not in the mood to get drunk. 

Ruby then introduced Emma to the staff there. They had received word of new ownership of the bar. One or two of them had seemed uncertain about Emma as their new boss, having heard what had happened with Snow White and the fact that Emma associated with someone like the Evil Queen did not sit well with them. Emma knew she would have to deal with them on Monday. Already, she knew that she would have to fire some people. She looked at Ruby. “Do me a favor Rubes, get me a list of all the people that are employed here. We need to start an ID system for all our employees so we can put the faces to their names.” She wrote down the phone number of a contact she knew about and handed it to Ruby. “Call this number and set it up, and see those two? Take them off this list and I just might give you a promotion.”

Ruby was impressed with what Emma was doing to turn things around. Her instincts were telling her that Emma was going to be very goid for business there. She most definitely had excellent business savvy. She grinned and then did what Emma asked. “You got it boss.”

Regina loved seeing this side of Emma. “I see you know your way around this sort of scene. I knew I made the right decision.” She loved Emma’s leadership techniques. “Monday will he a breeze for you since you’ve got a good head start just now.” 

Emma grinned knowingly as she kissed her wife deeply. “I cannot wait to check out the other buildings available on this block. But that can wait until later. In the meantime, I need to show my sister something. You can stay love.” She murmured as she beckoned to Lily.

Lily smiled at her sister. “You gonna show me what mom and you talked about earlier?” She asked.

Emma nodded. “I want to show you everything you’ve missed since we went our separate ways. I'm going to show you the same way mom showed me what that bitch did to our family. You trust me sis?” She asked as she moved closer to Lily.

Her sister nodded. “I’ve always trusted you. Please show me everything. Don't leave anything out. I want to show you everything I went through too.”

Regina sat back and watched the sisters. She was intrigued with their sisterly bond. It was like nothing she had ever experienced with anyone else. She knew it was a dragon thing.

Emma stepped closer, standing toe to toe with Lily before she brought her forehead against Lily’s. The contact between them looked almost intimate but without the sexual aspect to it. They held each other in an embrace to offer support. Their eyes changed color as Emma began pouring all her memories into Lily, showing her everything from after their fight up to now. It was almost like Lily was experiencing everything she had been through as if she had been at her side through it all. She showed her what their mother shared with her, seeing exactly what Snow and Charming did to their family. She also showed her the confrontation she'd had with Snow White and Prince Charming.

Lily went through every emotion she faced upon seeing everything from Emma’s perspective. The pain, sadness, anger, rage, the loss of her son, the new emotions she had experienced upon reuniting with Henry, meeting Regina, finding their mother. She gasped when Emma showed her what she and Regina did when they were looking for her. How she turned into a dragon and killed the people who had been thorns in Lily’s side. How Regina had incinerated that druggie bitch at the apartment. The joy and love she felt when she had finally reunited with Lily. Emma smiled when she was done sharing everything with her sister.

“Holy fuck. That was just wow… I am so pissed off with a lot of what you went through, but I am so glad you showed me everything. I'm glad you found me when you did because I sure as hell wanna make those people pay! Nobody hurts you and our family and gets away with it. Now it's my turn to show you what happened to me. It's not all pretty, just brace yourself.”

Emma sighed deeply and nodded when she was ready. Soon, Lily shared everything she experienced from meeting the Apprentice, to running with the wrong crowd of people, to getting the rug pulled out from under her feet, to getting hurt, to all the times she nearly had a mental breakdown, to all the times she almost dragoned out in public. Her times in boot camp, juvenile hall, the mental hospital, the abuse she'd endured. The times she wished she could see Emma and talk with her. Everything she had been through, Emma experienced it all with her sister. When Lily was done, Emma was holding her sister tightly, pouring her energy inside her. Lily did the same. It Helped them to heal from the pain they experienced together. 

Emma sighed, “You will never be alone again. I love you so much Lil. You know what I would do for you. What Regina and I did back there in your name… I’d do it all again. Nobody gets away with hurting my sister or our mother or my wife and son.” She promised with a fierceness burning strong inside her. Emma and Lily grinned at this. “Let's go home.” Lily agreed as Emma pulled her wife up and kissed her deeply.

Regina smiled. “That was very interesting. So am I to assume your sister is aware of everything now?”

Both sisters nodded in response. “Yes, she knows everything and so do I.” Emma smiled. After she said her goodbyes to Ruby, they headed back home in a cloud of dark purple smoke.

Maleficent smiled when she saw they had returned. “Henry did his homework and just went to bed. We stopped for ice cream and it was very interesting to meet the lady that works there. We got around to talking. And apparently she knows you, Emma.”

Emma was surprised. “How can she know me when I have been here only a few days?” She asked her mother.

“Here, she uses her real name. But she lived in your world when you were a child of the foster system. While she was in your world, you knew her as Sarah Fisher.” Maleficent watched her daughter’s reaction to see what she remembered.

Emma’s jaw dropped as her eyes widened. “What is she doing here?” She whispered, stunned.

“She wanted to find you, to make sure you were okay. She was very surprised when I told her that you are my daughter. She admitted to me that she had wanted to adopt you, that she tried to help you when she noticed you had powerful magic. She didn't mean to frighten you away. I understood why you ran off. Because of what you showed me of your childhood. How people had treated you.”

Emma nodded, still surprised with what she was hearing from her mother. “She was the only one out all of the rest who actually treated me like I should have been treated. I ran because when I realized she knew I had magic, I was afraid she would send me away too. I had no idea she was still looking for me. She shouldn't have because I found you. You're my mom.”

Maleficent smiled knowingly. “That I am darling. But I am glad at least someone showed my daughter some kindness.” She pointed out. “If it's okay with you, she would like to see you tomorrow.”

Emma sighed, taking a deep breath. She was surprised her mother was allowing Sarah to see her. She nodded, “If it doesn't bother you, then, I don't see why not.” She had some questions she wanted to ask Sarah.

Maleficent smiled. “I think she’s alright. If I didn't think she was, she would be a pile of ashes by now.” She winked.

Regina smiled at her wife. “I think you're talking about Ingrid. That's her name here. I think that it's great that she is here, because she is definitely one of us.”


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning sickness hits one of our ladies, Emma catches up with Ingrid.

Crimson Tattoos  
Chapter 7

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. I have a few surprises planned. Of course something else will come up to put certain things on hold, but all good things come to those who wait… Enough with this cryptic message, on with the story lol….

\------------------------

Emma woke up to the sound of Regina being sick in the bathroom. She quickly got up and moved to check on her wife. She found her kneeling on the bathroom floor with her head in the toilet. She moved to help her hold her hair out of the way. “I’m right here baby.” She helped her until she got it out of her system. “You alright now?”

Regina stood up and nodded before she went to rinse her mouth out and brushed her teeth to get the taste out of her mouth. She turned to look at Emma. “I’ve never gotten sick before in my entire life.”

Emma smiled at her wife. “Do you think you might be pregnant?” 

Regina’s eyes grew wide. “I don't think that is possible because a long time ago when I was forced to marry Snow White’s father, I made a potion to prevent myself from producing a heir for that bastard…” Emma could see the wheels turning in her head.

“We’ve shared a True Love’s kiss. Maybe that also broke that spell you put on yourself. I mean, you said yourself you’ve never been sick before until now.” Emma pointed out. “Remember I have been through this before. It's possible you could be, you know. You do smell different.”

Regina looked at Emma. “I smell?”

Emma chuckled. “Not like that. You have a certain scent in you that says you're pregnant.” Emma stepped closer, putting her hand on her flat abdomen and caressing her there. She inhaled deeply, feeling intoxicated by her mate’s scent.

Regina gasped, seeing the way Emma was touching her and looking at her. It was doing things to her. She thought about it and realized it was probably true. “We're having a baby?”

Emma smiled and nodded, “We are.” She murmured sensually. “I love you my Queen.” She kissed her passionately. “Let's take a shower together.” 

Regina smiled and nodded. “Yes, let's.” They took a shower and showed each other how much they loved one another, taking care to make sure every inch was given attention. They brought each other to climax before cleaning each other up.

A hour later, they finally made their way to the kitchen where Maleficent, Lily and Henry were getting ready to eat breakfast. Maleficent and Lily had knowing smiles on their faces as they looked at them. Emma smiled back at them and nodded knowingly. It was clear the three of them were communicating using telepathy. The other dragons had heard Regina get up that morning.

Maleficent looked very happy. “May I say congratulations?” Her eyes twinkled.

Lily grinned at the look of confusion on Henry’s face as he looked up. “What’s going on?”

Emma shared a look with Regina and saw she was blushing, not from embarrassment. She looked at their son and smiled. “How do you feel about being a big brother?”

Henry’s eyes grew wide. “Which one of you is…”

Regina smiled. “I am. I never thought it could happen to me, but it has.”

“But how? Who…” Henry was confused.

Emma smiled. “Me. I gave your mom a True Love's kiss and broke the spell she put on herself.”

Henry smiled as he hugged his parents. “Awesome!!! I can't wait!!!” He was excited at the prospect of having a new brother or sister.

After they finished eating their breakfast, they talked about what happened at the bar the other night and what would need to be done. They discussed other changes that would take place. Emma then called her friend Shelley and made arrangements for her equipment to be sent there. Shelley would take over her other businesses in Boston. Emma and Lily would meet Shelley half way since she would not be able to find or enter Storybrooke. It was the only way to make this work.

Regina went to work and made an appointment to meet with Dr. Whale later that month. Maleficent made a call to Ingrid and made arrangements for them to meet for dinner with Emma and their family. ingrid was looking forward to seeing Emma again and was glad that Emma had agreed to meet her. She had so much she had wanted to say to her. She was so grateful to Maleficent for allowing this to happen. When she had learned who Emma’s birth mother had been, she had felt intimidated at first until Maleficent had heard her out and shared her story with Ingrid. She had told the Snow Queen how she had gotten separated with her daughters in the first place. She had been very shocked and appalled by what happened and her heart went out to the Dragon. She had learned how Emma had brought her sister back and was pleased to hear that Emma had a son. When she met him, she had wanted to give them free ice cream.

Emma and Lily left to meet with Shelley and once they had gotten there, Shelley was surprised to learn that Emma had a sister. “Wow, it's nice to meet ya Lily.” Shelley smiled as they talked a little over lunch. Afterwards, Emma had signed some papers over to Shelley so she could take over her old business. Shelley had been sad to see Emma go. But she understood. After all, Emma had a son to take care of now. Plus she had a new life to get back to.

When they finally returned to Storybrooke with Lily driving that huge truck full of her equipment, they pulled the truck into the storage garage next to where the Tattoo Parlor would be and then locked the storage, knowing they would be busy starting on Monday with unloading the truck. Emma was just too happy to finally get everything there.

Emma looked at the time and shared a look with Lily. “I think it's its time to meet everyone at the Diner.” She grinned. She got a text from Regina, saying she was on the way to meet them.

Lily chuckled. “Your friend seemed very interesting. I sensed something different about her. It's like she isn't afraid of the unknown.”

Emma smiled and nodded. “She comes from a very interesting background. She has been through a lot herself, but her family is of gypsy descent. They would be familiar with a lot of things that should otherwise scare them. I hired her because she’s good at reading people. Someone tried to rip me off one day and she caught on to who was stealing from us. I fired that person. And one day that person came back, planning to burn the place down as revenge. Unfortunately, Shelley had stayed back to finish up doing inventory. She kinda caught me defending the bar and she saw that I wasn't like other people. Instead of reporting me like other people would have, she actually helped me to cover it up.”

Lily was impressed. “Wow, that's amazing. It's good she had your back. Not many people like her out there. I can see why you trust her to take over your old business.” She smiled. “You know, soon we will need to have some family time with Mom so she can get a picture of us and then you can give her that tattoo. I would love to see you work on her. Maybe you could teach me.”

“I’d like to do that. It would be fun to do. Hey guess what?” Emma grinned, a look of mischief on her face.

“What?” Lily chuckled.

“I still have that camera that we stole.” Emma giggled.

“NO WAY!!! Are we still…” Lily laughed.

“Oh yeah! I never deleted that tape of you and me. I couldn't bear the thought of doing that. We should show it to Mom.” Emma thought for a moment. “I had this really stupid foster brother who found it one day and tried to mess with it. Sarah stopped him…”

Lily understood that her sister was talking about the other time she was at another foster home. “The same one who Mom met? Maybe we should make a quick stop before we go meet the others. We need to get that camera.”

Emma nodded and grinned. “Good thing I know where it is.” They stopped at Regina’s and she ran to where she kept one of the boxes she knew it was in. She grabbed it and saw it was still good. “Got it! Let's go.”

Lily was looking forward to seeing the tape with their family. Soon, they arrived. Everyone was there waiting for them.

Emma grinned as she joined her wife and kissed her. “Sorry if we kept you all waiting. We wanted to make a quick stop.”

Lily nodded. “And it's going to be worth it when you see it…”

Ingrid lit up when she saw Emma there. She had grown up beautifully since the last time she saw her. “Hello Emma.” She smiled as she stood up from sitting next to Maleficent.

Emma looked at the other blonde. “You still look the same.” She was surprised to see she had not changed at all.

Ingrid smiled. “We don’t really age. Only once we become adults do we stop. You're so beautiful. I’ve missed you.”

Emma nodded and smiled. “It's good to see you. I heard you had looked for me. I'm sorry. I thought…” She noticed that Sarah/Ingrid had moved closer and was hugging her.

“It's okay, your mother explained everything to me. I don't blame you for running off. I probably would have done the same.” She smiled when she felt Emma hug her back. “Let's sit so we can talk some more. Your mother says you and your lovely Regina have something to share.”

Emma noticed it was obvious her mother and Ingrid were getting to know one another. She smiled as she sat down with her wife. “I take it you’ve met my wife.” She chuckled.

Ingrid smiled. “I know Regina as our Mayor. Your mother introduced her to me as your wife. So may I say congratulations?”

Emma laughed softly as she shared a look of love with Regina. “Yes there is that.”

Regina giggled as she looked at Ingrid. “We're having a baby too.”

Ingrid beamed. “That's wonderful news! I'm happy for you two. And your son is amazing too.”

Both women thanked Ingrid. Lily nudged Emma and made a face. Emma laughed softly. “Mom, Ingrid, there is a reason why we were a little late. I wanted to make a quick stop to get this. Its my old camera from when we were kids. Lily and I made a video on it and it's still there. There is also another video on it too… But anyways we wanted to share this small part of our childhood with you…”

Ruby came over to them. “You know, we do have a tv here. We have a usb that will allow us to show it on the tv.” She suggested.

“That's a great idea.” Emma nodded as she went with Ruby to set it up. Emma was getting so excited and so was Lily. They couldn't wait to show everyone what they looked like back then. Emma sat down with Regina and Lily moved her seat to sit next to her sister, taking a hold of her hand. Henry was very curious and Maleficent was wondering about this surprise. Ingrid seemed to know what it was.

“Okay everybody ready?” Ruby asked and then turned it on. 

The monitor came to life as everyone saw two very young girls laughing and being silly and very happy together. They could clearly see it was Emma and Lily at a time when they were carefree. It was a small glimpse into their life. Behind them on the couch were their snacks and bags of items they'd stolen. They giggled and talked about being sisters and best friends forever. Then they heard noise in the background when someone arrived home. The girls panicked and the last thing they saw was Emma grabbing the camera while Lily grabbed their things and they ran out. The camera stopped and Emma paused it to look at their mother. “Mom? You okay?”

Maleficent had gotten emotional seeing her girls like that. “This is the best gift you could give me today. I know you showed me your memories, but seeing this… Knowing now, that after you both were stolen from me, somehow your paths managed to cross and you two were friends… Its so amazing to be able to see this part of your life. Thank you so much.” Emma and Lily ran over and hugged Maleficent tightly. “We love you so much mom!!!”

Regina was amazed to see what Emma looked like back then as well as Lily. “You were so beautiful then. Even more so now. Is that when you both got caught?”

Lily nodded. “Yeah, that was the last time I saw my sister until you both found me again. We had broken into that house after we ran away from our homes and we ate their food and stole this very camera. They didn't want it back. But I am glad Emma kept it.”

Emma smiled. “Me too. I kept a reminder of you and me and I couldn't bear the thought of erasing it even after our fight. A part of me knew what happened was something to cherish forever.” She smiled as Lily hugged her tightly. Emma then spoke again. “This is not the only thing I saved from my youth.” She admitted. She pressed play again. Suddenly they saw an overweight boy trying to bully Emma. Fighting over the camera while Emma started yelling at the boy to give it back and the lights started flickering wildly as other kids started screaming only to have Ingrid/Sarah run into the room and grab the camera from the kid and yelling at him to stop disrespecting Emma. That the camera did not belong to him. It belonged to Emma and she told him to never touch her things again. They could clearly see how much Ingrid cared about Emma. How she defended her. The video ended and everyone was looking at Emma and Ingrid.

Maleficent was looking at Ingrid with a renewed sense of appreciation. “You were there for my daughter when she needed you. I will never forget this. Emma told me of the rough life she had, being moved from foster home to foster home. She said no one but one ever wanted her, they kept getting rid of her when her powers were too great. They called her a freak. They abused her. Hurt her, touched her. All kinds you can think of, they did it to her. All except one. Nobody wanted her except you.”

Ingrid nodded, feeling emotional. “I did want her. I saw something in her that reminded me of myself. I felt drawn to her because I had been in her shoes too. I loved her as if she were my own. When I went to tell her, she thought I was going to send her back, but I told her I wanted to adopt her. But something happened and I scared her away.” She looked over at Emma. “I never meant to scare you. I just wanted to help you. I didn't realize you still were not ready to fully grasp your powers then.”

Emma smiled at her. “I realize that now. It's just that I had gotten so used to people throwing me away because of who I was, because I was a freak in more ways than one. Being born with two parts, having magic from the time I was a baby, having things constantly happen around me when I had no idea how to control it… The changes I faced... always worried they would catch me in the act and then hunt me down… I didn't know what was going on with me and it got worse once I hit puberty. I was always running, always hiding and sometimes I got caught, but I would find ways to escape. The law couldn't handle me, the foster system couldn't handle me. The only person I came across grounded me as long as she was at my side. When I was with her, she kept me sane. I felt like my powers were controlled and I loved spending time with her. It's like we balanced each other out. But we were also strong together. Sometimes we would give in to the side of us that wanted to get in trouble. We clicked, we connected in ways we never could with anyone else. At that time, I had no idea she was my sister. Without her, I faced more chaos. But it only served to make me stronger in the end. When I met you, I was lost and confused. I didn't know what you really wanted from me. But I never forgot your kindness. You gave me a sense of normalcy for a while and I enjoyed that very much. But there was always something inside me that wanted to come out. Something happened that day you say you were trying to teach me something. But I freaked out. I had this feeling my powers were going to get out of control. If I had stayed, I would have hurt you or worse. I didn't want you to find out what else I could do and then you would have pushed me away like everyone else had. I ran, not because of what you were trying to show me, I ran because I didn't want to hurt you.” Emma explained. “At that age, my powers were out of control and I was still finding things out about myself. That world was not ready for me, and it was not ready for Lily. It was not the world we belonged to. Because some people were stupid enough to separate us from our birth mother. The only parent who could have handled us and our magic. Our darkness our beasts. If the world saw us in our true glory, they would have tried to destroy us. If these people had not done what they did to us, we would have had a better handle on who and what we were.” Emma smiled as she shared a look with Lily.

Ingrid smiled and nodded. “You make very valid points Emma. I know we can't predict what could have happened. But we can rest easy knowing that things happened for a reason. I am so glad you both found your mother.” She smiled at Maleficent.

Regina spoke up then, “They were cowards for doing that to you all. And I am afraid I may have pushed them to do that because they were afraid of me.”

Emma shook her head. “No baby, it's not your fault. They were the ones who made the decisions to do what they did. I don't care that you're who you are. They had no right to step into a dragon’s lair and steal her babies even when she begged for mercy. They did that, not you.” She smiled and kissed her wife. “I love you the way you are. Don't you dare change. You are amazing and perfect in every way possible.”

Maleficent smiled knowingly. “I agree with my daughter. If anyone is to blame for what happened, it's Snow White and her Charming. We have them running with their tails between their legs. They are hiding because they know they are guilty. They may have some friends on their side, but they are no match for our family. Soon, we will find them and put an end to this nonsense. They hurt our family and because of them, my daughters had to grow up without me to help train them. They had to learn everything the hard way.”

“It only made us stronger so in a way, they did us a favor. Even more so after they poured their daughter’s darkness and whatever other powers she would have had, inside of us.” Lily smirked darkly.

Regina laughed. “Those Charmings have no idea what will be done to them. But I am sure looking forward to seeing them go down.”

Ingrid smiled at them. “I hate knowing what they put you all through. And because I know what it's like to be in your shoes… I would like to offer my services to help you stop them.” She winked at Maleficent. 

The dragon had an evil smile on her face. “You would, wouldn't you darling?”


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maleficent finds love, they decide to do a photoshoot, Maleficent gets the honor of being the first to get a magical tattoo from Emma.

Crimson Tattoos  
Chapter 8

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. More family time and more wicked fun. Lol

\------------------------

Ingrid smiled at Maleficent. “Oh yes I would. I’ve developed quite a fierce protectiveness over your daughter as if that video isn't proof enough, and I look forward to getting to know Lily as well.” She whispered.

Maleficent chuckled, “Is that the only reason you're hanging out with me?” She smirked knowingly.

Lily elbowed her sister and nodded toward their mother with a smirk. She had seen how their mother and Ingrid were getting cozy with each other.

Emma looked at them and had a knowing smirk on her face. She then shared a smile with her wife. “I’m thinking we should show mom and Ingrid my tattoo parlor. We brought some equipment over and left them in the truck. I'm thinking we probably should have some pictures taken before we bring the equipment inside tomorrow.”

“I think that's a great idea Emma. Maybe do a before and after photo shoot. I noticed you also had another camera and tripod and some sort of photography kit.” Regina agreed.

Lily nodded, the wheels turning in her head. “That would be the perfect place for us to do a photo op and do one with mom too and then she could decide which photo to use to base her tattoo that she wants on.”

Emma grinned. “That would be perfect! Photography happens to be another hobby of mine. We could also do family portraits so we have photos to put on our walls. I also have background drops we can use.”

Maleficent perked up, having heard what they were discussing. “I would absolutely love to do this darlings. Show me your parlor.” 

Soon, they had moved inside the empty space and Emma turned in the lights. They could see how huge this space was. Emma grabbed a few supplies from the truck and Regina used her magic to bring Emma’s camera equipment there. Lily went inside the back of the truck and saw tons of cool stuff inside. She decided to bring out a few stuff and helped her sister to set some of the equipment up. She found some cool wall art that Emma had in the storage and took out one that looked like a Crimson dragon. 

“This is so awesome sis! You should use this as a logo for your business. It would be the perfect name for this place too.” Lily was absolutely in love with the art. It looked almost exactly like what Emma looked like in her dragon form.

The others crowded around Lily and looked at the art that Emma drew of a crimson dragon. They all agreed with what Lily said.

“This will draw people to your business. It just grabs attention. I can imagine this in front outside.” Regina nodded appreciatively.

“I have an idea!” Lily took that poster and moved it to the front window, putting it there as Regina used her magic to put up a sign that said it was opening soon.

Emma grinned, loving what they did. “Perfect! Thanks guys!” She finished placing the background drop and the lighting system and camera as well as seating and other props in place. “Alright, I'm ready. Let's start with our family portraits.” She set the camera on timer and everyone posed as a family, Maleficent with her daughters first a few times, then Emma and Lily took several different poses, then Regina and Emma together then a few together with their son, then as a family with Lily and Maleficent. Emma surprised Ingrid by pulling her to do several shots with her and then she and Lily pushed Maleficent and Ingrid together to do a few photo shoots together. Afterwards, Emma shared a knowing smile with her sister and the two of them changed into dragons and posed for the camera, soon their mother did the same and joined them. It was Ingrid’s first time seeing them as dragons. She couldn't get over how beautiful they were in their dragon forms. Emma did another with her and Regina and their son.

Henry was very fascinated with the dragons there, loving it that they were his family.

When Emma was done, she changed back to her human form and she took out her usb and then hooked it up to her laptop which was also wirelessly hooked up to a printer. They looked at the photos together, loving how well they had turned out. Emma had them all printed up and made several copies to give to her family. 

Ingrid looked at Emma, feeling emotional. “I will cherish these forever.” She hugged her tightly. “You all look so beautiful as dragons.”

Emma smiled knowingly. “You deserved this.” She caressed her cheek. 

Maleficent smiled knowingly when she saw the tender moment between her daughter and former foster mother. She moved over to them. “I found the perfect photo I would love to have transferred into a tattoo on my back darling. This one of us three together in our true forms.” She lovingly caressed the photo and it warmed Emma’s heart as well as Lily and both sisters put their heads on their mother’s shoulders. The mama dragon kissed their heads.

Emma smiled as she looked at their mother. “I’m going to give you a choice, do you want your tattoo to be magically done? Or do you want me to do it the way with this?” She grinned, holding up the tattoo gun and showing her the needle she would use. “Magical is faster, but manually takes much longer. The bigger the tattoo is, the longer it takes.”

“You're doing it now sis?” Lily asked in surprise.

Emma chuckled softly. “It's up to mama.”

Regina grinned. “I would love to see you work your magic.”

Maleficent thought about it. “How about we do it the magical way tonight and the next time we can do some manually.” She suggested.

“Good choice.” She used her powers to bring out a cot for her mother to lay down on. “Lay on your stomach.” She looked at her son. “Turn around kid until I say you can look.” Emma waited until Henry looked away.

Maleficent did as her daughter asked, her top was adjusted and she lay down, her back bare and she looked at her grandson. “It's safe now Henry.”

Henry’s ears were red but he was respectful of the women there. He couldn't wait to see how this form of tattooing would happen. He joined his mom.

Regina chuckled as she hugged her son and they moved to see what would happen next. She was surprised that Emma would know how to do something like this magically. But then again, dragons had many skills. A part of her wondered what else Emma could do with her magic when it came to creating tattoos magically. She made a mental note to ask her wife later.

They stood around Maleficent, but allowed Emma some room to work. They didn't want to miss out on this.

Emma chuckled knowingly as she moved her mother's hair out of the way. She put the photo down and her hand hovered over the photo, a golden light came out of her hand and then with her other hand palm faced down over Maleficent’s back the magic moved and a rainbow of colors began to emerge, using her talented creativity, she imagined what the tattoo should look like, bringing the art to life on her back, she designed it slightly different from the photo, adding some special touches to it as she continued her work. 

Jaws dropped in awe as they watched Emma giving Maleficent her tattoo. None of them could tear their eyes away from what was happening. It was very magical and similar to painting on a canvas but without paint brushes.

Maleficent could feel the heat of Emma’s magic as it formed. She felt so content and the magic felt more like she was receiving a massage. Being a dragon, the heat of her daughter’s magic did not harm her especially since the intent to harm was not there. She could feel the love being poured over her back. She felt truly honored to let her daughter share this gift with her and to have a part of her daughter’s magic merging with her. It seemed to be doing more than just being a magical piece of art on her skin, it seemed to be binding them closer if that were possible. Emma was basically pouring a part of her essence into her art.

Soon, Emma finished and took a picture of her artwork. She was so proud of her work. “Alright, it's done mama. Want to see?”

Maleficent got up, holding the towel to her front as she nodded. “Yes please.” She couldn't help but to feel her daughter’s magic still humming through her.

Emma smiled as she brought her over to a foldable mirror stand. “Take a look.”

The dragon moved to stand there. She gazed at her back, taking in every detail and the little touches Emma had added. It looked like three dragons were standing on a balcony overlooking the town below in the glow of the full moon. The arches of the castle were in precise detail. Each dragon held a glowing orb of a different color. Lily's orb was yellow, Maleficent’s orb was different, it looked more crystalline in appearance, while Emma held an orb that was of a deep royal purple color.

“I love it! You did a beautiful job Emma.” Maleficent’s voice rumbled as she turned and hugged Emma tightly. She then magically got her shirt on. She was in love with her new tattoo. “How often have you done this type of tattooing before this?” She asked.

Emma smiled, “I practiced on myself many times until I perfected it. Why?”

Maleficent smiled. “The magical aspect of this is very surreal and it's something different. I'm going to check to see if it has ever been done like that before. Don't get me wrong, I love what you gave me. I'm just wondering what else this is capable of doing being created with magic. I would love to do some more experiments with your talent and see if we can do something more with what you did.” She was very curious about what kinds of magic could be harnessed with magical tattoos.

Lily had a confused look on her face. “Why is my orb yellow?” She was also intrigued by what their mother was saying.

Emma chuckled. “When I create magic, sometimes my art can be prophetic. I cannot answer that for you sis. You’ll have to wait and see.” She winked at her sister. She then looked at her mama. “Well, about that…”

Regina admired her wife’s work. “So that orb your dragon is holding obviously represents me?” She had a bright smile on her face.

“You know it baby.” Emma murmured as she kissed her wife deeply, pulling her closer.

Ingrid was impressed with what Emma did to Mal’s back. “That was amazing!” She heard what Regina said to Emma and what her response had been. It made her wonder about Mal’s orb. Her breath caught when she realized something. 

Maleficent caught the look on Ingrid’s face and smiled knowingly. “I saw that too. Do you believe it's a possibility darling?” Her eyes twinkled. She chuckled when she saw the blush creeping on the Snow Queen’s face. She decided she liked it that her Snow Queen was blushing and couldn't resist as she closed the gap between them. She used her finger to raise her chin so she could capture her lips. She kissed her deeply, smiling when she felt Ingrid melt into her. She wrapped her arms around the woman, holding her so she wouldn't collapse. A rainbow of colors pushed out from them.

Emma had a wicked grin on her face as Lily and Regina and herself caught this special moment between the blondes. She whooped, laughing when Ingrid got red faced.

Ingrid felt as if her feet was no longer touching the concrete floor when Maleficent kissed her like that. She was thankful that her dragon was holding her up. She wrapped her arms around her neck, feeling electricity spreading all the way through when Mal kissed her like that. She loved the way she was looking at her as if everything had just vanished and it was just the two of them. She knew this woman was it for her. She'd finally found her one true love. “Mal…” She blushed when she heard Emma and some of the others cheering for them.

“You go Mom!!!” Lily laughed, giving Emma a high five.

Regina chuckled knowingly, happy that her old friend finally found her mate. She thought she was very deserving of this. She hugged Emma and kissed her. “It's about time!!!” She then bit her lower lip as she thought about something Mal had said to Emma. “I was wondering the same thing. Can you make your tattoos do magical things?”

Emma chuckled. “Only if they are created magically. Not manually yet. I'm sure I could once I figure it out. But yeah, a lot of my tattoos were created with magic or alternated magically. That's what I like best about those types of tattoos I created. But the ones I used with my tattoo gun is not magical. Probably because it's the human way of getting art on your body.”

Regina nodded. “That makes so much sense. I may have some ideas for you and me later.” Her eyes twinkled as she gave her a sinful smile.

Emma’s eyes grew dark at what her wife was implying. But before she could say anything, she heard her mother.

“Does that mean the tattoo you gave me could do something magical?” Maleficent asked her daughter, wondering if she should be worried about what sort of magic to expect.

Lily’s jaw dropped but turned into a huge grin as she turned to listen to what her sister had to say. Already, she was thinking this could be so cool.

Emma chuckled softly. “Only if you touch it and think about what you need or want your tattoo to do. I haven't had the chance to truly experiment more about this. For example…” She showed a tattoo she had on her arm of a magical snake tattoo she had created. She caressed her tattoo and suddenly the snake moved and became real. It slithered down her arm to the floor. It moved toward her mother and moved up her leg, becoming a part of her skin like another tattoo. Emma made a certain sound and then the snake moved back to Emma and became a tattoo again.

“So you can transfer your tattoos to other people?” Lily asked, feeling confused.

“Not exactly. Once this snake touched mama’s skin, I could hear her thoughts. It's a good tool to spy on people. I tried it on others as a test and my tattoos would stay attached to their skin until I called them back. I'm sure there are other things I could do with magical tattoos. I would love to find out and test my limits.” Emma replied.

Maleficent tilted her head, impressed with what her daughter could do. “We will have to look into that sometime soon. This is so fascinating. Maybe I could use this tattoo of the three of us to call you two when I need you.”

Regina grinned. “That would be so useful indeed. It is a good thing we have plenty of magic to work with. Do you plan on giving everyone the same options you gave your mother?”

Emma shook her head. “Only if the person is deserving of such a magical gift. I wouldn't give it to just anyone. Just those in this room so far will get them if that's something you all want when the time is right.”

“Good answer, baby.” Maleficent smiled. “You girls will do amazing things here. It's a feeling I have.” She was proud of them. “Shall we get out of here? I know you girls will want to get your business off the ground soon.” She took Ingrid’s hand into her own.

The Snow Queen smiled. “I think that is a good idea love. I look forward to seeing what else is in store soon.”

Regina smiled when she saw that Henry was yawning. Their son was tired. “Yes, let's call it a day and go home.”

Emma ruffled her son’s hair and grinned. “Yes let's get out of here.” She waited for everyone to leave before she shut the lights off and locked the door.

When they arrived home, they noticed that someone was waiting for them. It was Mr. Gold. Rumplestiltskin himself.

“What are you doing here?” Regina asked. She was always very wary of him. She never trusted her old mentor. Not since he had betrayed her.

“I came to see Emma.” He looked at the blonde woman standing next to the mayor.

Emma shared a look with her wife before she looked at him. “What do you want?” She knew this man was someone to watch out for. Her eyes were wide open, she would be careful around him.

Rumple gave her a small smile. “I know you're the one who can help me find someone missing.”

Emma had a feeling she knew what he was going to ask her based on what Regina shared with her. “Who do you need me to find?”

The imp smiled. “My son, Baelfire.” He looked at her. “Do this for me, and I will owe you a favor.”

Emma didn't want to have anything to do with Rumplestiltskin. She didn't even want any favors from him. “What makes you think I want to help you?”

“Because I know something that your lovely wife doesn't. Help me, and I will give her the information she needs.” Mr. Gold shrugged.

“What information are you referring to?” Regina glared at him.

He smirked darkly. “Just a secret your mother kept from you deary. Have Emma call me in the morning and we will make travel arrangements.” He left before anyone could say something else.

Emma took Regina into her arms. “Don't worry love, I will find out what he knows. I will indulge him this once and then we will deal with him together.”

Regina nodded. She trusted Emma and knew after everything she learned about her wife, that she would be able to help her find out what he had on Cora. “I don't trust him. He is always up to something.”

Maleficent looked at her daughter. “I wish I could go with you… Is there something we could do?”

“I might have an idea or two.” Emma smiled.


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another surprise, blood magic infused tattoos, Regina turns invisible, Emma finds Neal

Crimson Tattoos  
Chapter 9

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. Let's see what Emma has in mind… It's bound to be interesting lol

\-------------------------

“Do tell us what you have in mind darling.” Maleficent was very curious.

Emma chuckled. “More tattoos. Using blood instead of ink.” She suggested. “I may have to give Henry a tiny one too just to protect him. I would make sure its where others will not see it. We might need to do some bloodletting and then add our magic to it before we each have crimson tattoos representing our bond as family.” She looked at her wife. “It's safe. I will not do anything to harm our children.”

Maleficent nodded in agreement. “That would work. We would be aware of what's going on with each of us so whenever one of us is being threatened, we would be able to channel our powers together no matter wherever we go. That may be the only way we can leave this town and not be affected by other forces of magics being used against us.”

Regina added. “Bound in a way that Rumple would not expect. He wouldn't be able to do anything to harm us without serious consequences. If you go, we will be with you no matter what. Let's do this baby.” She kissed Emma.

“I still don't want you to go by yourself with him. Can't any of us go with you even with the tattoos?” Lily wanted to know. She just got her sister back and didn't want her to be involved with someone like Rumplestiltskin. She had a very bad feeling about the whole thing.

Emma looked at her sister and took a hold of her hand. “What I have in mind will essentially make sure you all will be with me without Rumple knowing about it. He can't touch me. He can't touch any of you. I will call him in the morning and see what he has to say before I can try to make other arrangements. After I find his son, and we get back… Believe me, he will be dealt with. We will also deal with the Charmings and whoever else objects…” Emma smirked knowingly.

Lily grinned darkly. “I’m in sis, all the way. Let's do it tonight.” She was amped up and wanted to do this before her sister would leave with Rumple. She wanted to make sure they had all of their bases covered.

Maleficent chuckled. “It's a good thing we will do this…”

Regina smiled sensually at her wife. “We’ll use my vault. I have everything we need there for spellcasting.”

Soon everyone was at the vault and Maleficent and Regina had mixed potions with some additional ideas to the spell that Emma gave, they came up with the perfect creation to use. After the potion was ready, Maleficent cut the palm of her hand, allowing her blood to drip freely into the mixture. Regina did the same thing, adding her own blood as she watched Emma’s face. She then beckoned to Emma. “It's your turn baby.” She murmured. 

Emma smiled as she allowed Regina to cut her palm. She kissed her wife as her blood dripped thickly into the potion. Henry was next. He moved to stand between his parents, allowing his brunette mother to cut his palm. He added his blood before Regina handed the dagger to Emma who in turn looked at Lily. “Come on sis.” She smiled as her sister joined them. She cut her palm, smiling when Lily added her blood to the mixture. Emma then looked over at Ingrid who was standing away from them, watching. Emma smiled. “You too. We're not leaving you behind. I want you to be a part of this too.”

“But you're a family. I can't get in the way of that.” Ingrid smiled.

Emma chuckled. “I think it's too late for that. My mother probably would agree.” She shared a smile with Mal before looking back at Ingrid. “You said you wanted to adopt me a long time ago. Think of this as a way of sharing our blood. This is truly powerful stuff. You won't want to miss out on this one. We already consider you a part of our family.”

Maleficent nodded and smiled at Ingrid. “You did tell me about how you knew about my daughter before you met her and became her foster mother. You told me Rumplestiltskin had plans for her. So think of this as a way to stick it to him.” She chuckled knowingly.

“Alright.” Ingrid smiled as she moved to the boiling potion and allowed Emma to cut her palm as she added her blood to the mixture as they finished working their magic. Ingrid felt very touched to be a part of this. It touched her deeply.

Maleficent smiled when the potion cooled off a bit and they could see it was red as the blood they added. It was crimson in color. “It's ready darlings. Emma?”

Emma smiled as she took out a very ancient tattoo tool kit that was used in ancient Thailand, that she had in her collection. It was sterilized and prepared for this procedure. 

“Let me go first Em-ma.” Regina purred as she sat down. She put her hand palm faced up in place as she looked at her wife. “You know what I want.”

Emma chuckled as she dipped her tool into the potion. “Oh I do.” They had talked about this before so she knew what Regina wanted and proceeded to tattoo her. She knew this procedure would be more painful than the other one she used. Regina didn't care. She loved it even more because this was going to be very special and very worth it. And for her, it was enjoyable because Emma was giving it to her. It was a crimson dragon wearing a crown and holding a heart in her hand. It was so perfect for Regina in more ways than one. “There you go.” Emma kissed her deeply. “I will show you more later tonight when we are alone.” She promised with a dark smile on her face.

Henry sat down next. “I’m ready.” He was being very brave. Emma smiled. “Just remember, this tattoo will be a part of you forever and it will be very special.” She said to her son and dipped the tool into the portion and began as Regina held his hand, giving him strength as Emma drew a enchanted crimson pen that had a crown engraved on it and a crimson swan feather forming an ‘X’ on it. Henry was surprised at the tattoo his mother gave him. He wondered what it meant but he knew it connected him to his parents even more. He would find out later what it meant.

Lily was the next to go. She was excited to finally have her sister actually physically give her a tattoo. Emma gave her a tattoo of the two of them as crimson dragons entwined together, holding their mother’s scepter between them with their mother’s eyes watching them in the background. She was so impressed with this tattoo. She adored it and moved to show Maleficent who grinned appreciatively.

“That is perfect darling. I love it.” Mal hugged Lily tightly and kissed her head. She then sat down for her turn again with Emma. Emma grinned as she began giving her mother a beautiful tattoo representing everyone. It was a crimson dragon with her two daughters and the tattoo of Emma as a dragon was wearing a crown holding the same pen Henry had on his arm in one hand and in the other hand, a bunch of gems, at her side was a sword forged with electricity and in her belt a dagger. Lily the dragon had the necklace she always wore, but cradled in the shell was a glowing orb. She had a sword forged in flames and she was holding a huge book in the crook of her other arm. Maleficent wore a necklace in the shape of a snowflake. Her scepter in one hand and in another holding a key. Behind her appeared to be a magical portal.

Maleficent looked at her new tattoo and had a feeling this one was very special. “This is really amazing!” She kept studying it, wondering at the meaning behind this tattoo. She could figure out most of what it meant. But she was sure the others would become more clearer with time.

And then it was Ingrid’s turn. Emma gave her a special one of her mother as a dragon, with her taloned hand on the shoulder of Ingrid who in turn held Emma as a dragon and Mal held Lily as a dragon. Emma had her hand on a crown while Lily had her hand on a book.

It was then Emma’s turn. She took her arm and engraved into her arm everything that represented everyone and then some. And then she dipped her arm in the remainder of the portion allowing it to be absorbed into her arm. She incited the closing spell and all their tattoos glowed crimson and red. They could feel the magic tying them all together and strengthening within them, protecting them and becoming a part of them so deep inside.

Maleficent closed her eyes and sighed deeply, feeling the rush of magic moving around them in a circle. Emma smiled and sighed deeply, holding Regina and Henry in her arms. “Watch this…” Emma caressed her new tattoo and suddenly all their tattoos glowed even stronger, sending a rush around again. They experimented with their magical tattoos, discovering that they could focus on each other and read minds from near and far of those they were thinking about. Emma moved to another room and thought of Regina. Her wife appeared next to her in an instant and Emma kissed her passionately. “Oh I could get used to this.” Regina moaned.

Maleficent chuckled from the other room. “We can hear you two. Don't forget to close the mind link if you want to get intimate with each other.”

Emma giggled as they went back to the other room. “Sorry mom.”

Regina had a look of mischief as she chuckled. “Well then don't eavesdrop. Or you’ll be getting an eyeful.” She smirked. “Henry, we will have to tighten some screws with your magic because I will not have my son watching porn.”

Emma chuckled knowingly when she saw their son blushing like crazy. Maleficent nodded. “I can take care of that. This magic will help us all.” She then did a spell for Henry so he would not need to be privy to things he was not ready for. “That should do it.” She nodded with satisfaction.

Lily grinned. “I love what we can do now. I can feel you all in me.”

Emma snickered when she heard what her sister said. “You know what that sounded like?” She smirked, sharing a look with Regina.

Her wife chuckled. “I don't think she intended for that to sound dirty. But yeah, it does feel interesting. I'm sure we will figure out how to shut off the feelers at certain times when we need to. But otherwise, it could be interesting to see what else we can do.”

Lily smacked Emma’s arm. “Not like that sis! I can feel like we are as one magically. It's good for communicating telepathically or seeing what we are looking at when the time is right. It's like when you left the room, we were right there with you. Let me try this…” She grabbed Henry and pulled him to the other end of the room. She waited until Emma and Regina moved to the other side and Maleficent followed suit with Ingrid. Lily looked at her nephew. “Let me know what you sense when I do this…” Her eyes began to glow.

Henry gasped. “It's like I am experiencing what it looks like to see through the eyes of a dragon.”

Right as Lily did this, so did Emma and Maleficent. Three of their eyes were glowing. Now Ingrid was going through the experience herself as was Regina.

Emma smiled at her wife as she held her closer. Regina was enjoying this moment they were sharing. It made her want to be in dragon form with Emma before letting her leave with Rumplestiltskin. Emma shared a knowing smile with Regina. “We can if that is what you want baby.” She murmured.

Maleficent nodded.”I think we are all done here. It's probably best if we go home.” She looked at Ingrid. “I would like it if you joined me tonight.” She smiled.

“I would absolutely love to join you tonight.” Ingrid smiled as they left after saying goodnight to everyone.

Lily smiled at her sister and sister in law. “Good night you two. I’ll take Henry home for you.” She winked at them as they left.

Regina and Emma thanked Lily and then looked at each other. Emma kissed Regina. “So, you want some dragon loving tonight?” She caressed her wife’s abdomen and inhaled deeply.

“I do, Emma.” Regina purred. Emma chuckled knowingly as they left the vault and sealed it with blood magic before they left to the woods behind the vault. As soon as they reached the caverns, they moved inside, changing into dragons. Emma loved how Regina looked like a dragon. “You're so beautiful!” She growled with pleasure as they began making love. Emma mounted Regina first, thrusting into her passionately, mating with her, moving together as one, thrusting, rocking, grinding against her as they climbed higher and higher climaxing hard inside her in release. Emma panted heavily, and before she made the next move, Regina beat her to it as she allowed herself to shapeshift anatomically and she thrust into Emma, wanting to give to her as good as Emma did earlier. She wanted to mate with Emma, not wanting to wait any longer. Both dragons were too far gone now to stop. Wanting this moment to last as long as possible, they gave in to their desires and their passion as they continued thrusting and grinding together until they climaxed hard together. Regina released her seed inside Emma’s womb. Both dragons lay together, entwined and panting, feeling completely sated as they held onto each other. They fell asleep like this, with contented smiles on their faces.

The following morning, Emma and Regina poofed home and took a shower together, loving on each other as they cleaned up and got dressed. Regina and Emma were all smiles as they moved downstairs and cooked a huge breakfast. They were in a very good mood, hugging and kissing each other while cooking together. They made a fresh pot of coffee while cooking bacon and sausage, steak and eggs as well as pancakes and waffles and toast. Soon the others made their way downstairs, seeing the huge breakfast feast that had been made for them.

Maleficent looked at her daughter and Regina and could tell they had made love in dragon form. There was a certain scent to both of them that was very revealing to the dragons in the room. Mal had a knowing smile on her face. “Dragon loving last night. Hmm pretty productive night for the two of you.” She winked and chuckled. Not elaborating on the subject further.

Lily grinned as she moved to stand next to her mother. She knew what was going on. It was too obvious. “Oh yeah, mama I see it too.” She smirked.

Ingrid smiled at everyone. “Good morning! Everyone is in a good mood! This is a lot of food. Smells good too.” She was oblivious to what was going on, especially since she wasn't a dragon.

Henry was the last to run down, having taken a shower. He saw all the food and looked at his parents. “Are we expecting more people this morning?” He asked as he dove right in and began eating his favorite chocolate chip pancakes.

Emma and Regina continued grinning as they snuggled. “No, it's just this family. Our family.” Emma murmured as they finally sat down, she dug into the meats and eggs as Regina did the same. There were more than plenty for everyone to eat.

Ingrid smiled, getting some eggs and toast and bacon for herself along with some orange juice. “Is something going on?” She asked Maleficent.

The older dragon smiled as she ate her steak and eggs and some toast. “I’ll tell you later.” Her eyes twinkled.

Lily chuckled. “Mom, no need to be secretive. If Ingrid is going to be your girlfriend, she needs to understand the way of the dragon.” She winked at the snow queen. “I mean… The cycle of the dragon.” She looked at her sister, seeing the way Emma was looking at them with a smug smile.

Henry looked at his aunt, hearing what she was saying. “There's a cycle?”

Regina smiled at Emma before looking at their son. “Remember what I said to you about this?” She asked as she put her hand on her abdomen over the swell of a small baby bump. “This happened when we were both in dragon form. That was the same day we broke the curse. That was done during a dragon cycle. Mine. Even though I was not born a dragon, I have the ability to shapeshift. So when I shifted into a dragon, my body was in its cycle. You won't understand this until a few years. But last night, we got together again…”

Emma smiled, picking up. “It was something your mother wanted us to do. I wanted it too and we did it in dragon form again last night. This time, it was during my cycle.” She shared a look with Regina as they took a hold of each other.

Henry may not have understood yet the way the female body worked, but he understood enough of what his parents were implying. “So you're saying ma is…” He gestured at Emma before doing the same to Regina. “Like you too?”

“How do you feel about that kid?” Emma asked their son.

Henry shrugged but smiled. “I don't know how that works yet, but I'm happy for you guys. I think it's great!”

Ingrid finally understood what happened. “Wow… Again? That's amazing. Congratulations!” She beamed and then looked at Mal. It made her wonder a few things. But she knew they would talk more about this later.

After they finished eating and cleaning up the kitchen, Emma knew it was time for her to call Mr. Gold to hear what he had to say before they would make the arrangements needed to find his son. She dialed his number.

“Alright, Mr. Gold, I will help you find your son. Is there anything else you need before we go?” Emma asked.

Mr. Gold smiled. “I knew you would call me. I went ahead and made arrangements and ordered the flight tickets. One for you, one for me, and oh yes, your son, Henry.”

Emma looked at Regina who was also listening to what the imp had to say. She shook her head and mouthed ‘no’ to Emma. But before Emma could say anything else, Mr. Gold continued. “If you don't, you can forget about me helping your wife.”

Emma sighed, knowing it was going to be okay. “Fine. We will be there. Just tell me when and what time.”

Regina’s jaw dropped. But Emma squeezed her hand to calm her down.

Mr. Gold smiled. “We leave in two hours. Meet me at the shop.” He hung up on her.

“Emma! How could you…” Regina started.

“Remember, with what we did yesterday, that imp cannot hurt me or Henry or any of us with these crimson tattoos. Henry will be fine, I promise. I will not let anything bad happen to him. Besides, you will be there with us. You will see, hear, feel everything we do as if you are there with us…”

“But what if I want to actually be there with you?” Regina didn't want to be without Emma or Henry.

Maleficent smiled knowingly. “I am sure we can do something about this. An invisibility spell that will last until the three of you arrive in this house together. Only Emma and Henry will be able to see you. No one else, will that work for you Regina?”

“If it's safe for the babies, I want to do this.” Regina agreed.

Emma smiled. She knew there was no way Regina was going to let Emma be alone with Rumple. And for a very good reason.

Maleficent nodded. “Then we need to do this fast.” She helped create the invisibility spell for Regina and once she was done, Emma and Henry finished packing and Emma added a few extra things just in case for her wife. Soon, they headed to the pawnshop where Mr. Gold waited for them with a taxi. Emma smiled, seeing and feeling Regina sitting in her lap while they headed to the airport. Rumple was nervous about taking off that old shawl that belonged to Baelfire that he used to spell so he could cross the line. He was afraid of what would happen once he took it off. But Emma promised to get it back to him quickly. Soon, he made it through the security checkpoint. Luckily, Regina was able to skip the line and get through without being detected. Soon, they were up in the air and not long after, they landed without a hitch. Emma had never met anyone as tense as Mr. Gold before. But now, they were in New York. They found the building Baelfire lived in and Emma figured out which apartment belonged to him as obviously, Baelfire didn't want to be found. She pressed a button a few times before she heard someone trying to escape. Emma looked at Henry. “Stay with him!” She knew that Regina would watch them as she ran after her runner. She moved quickly, gaining on him easily and when she caught him, she tackled him to the ground. As soon as they took a look at each other, it turned to shock.

“Emma?” The man looked at her, not believing his eyes.

“You?!” Emma glared at him. “Neal?!”

From two or three blocks away, both Regina and Henry gasped when they saw through Emma’s eyes who the man was.

Rumple looked at Henry who made a show to pretend he was coughing. “You okay there?”

Henry nodded. “I swallowed a fly.”


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian strikes Gold, they bring Gold and Neal back. They are dealt with, Emma gives Regina Neal's heart.

Crimson Tattoos  
Chapter 10

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination.

\-------------------------

Emma glared at Neal as they stood up. “What the hell are you doing…” She was so angry and all the years since she last saw him was catching up to her. “You set me up! I went to prison because of you! You destroyed my life you motherf…” She wanted so bad to cuss him out, to make him hurt.

“Why are you here Emma? Shouldn't you be in Storybrooke right now?” Neal asked.

Emma scoffed. “What the hell do you know about Storybrooke? You…” Her jaw dropped as she realized something. “Neal isn't your name is it? What other lies have you told me? You played me the whole time. Pretended not to know me when you did. You knew exactly who I was.” She growled. She wanted so badly to rip him a new one.

Neal put his hands in his pockets. “It had to happen.” He shrugged his shoulders. “It was the only way for you to become the Savior. So what if you went to prison. That's small potatoes compared to my life. Let me officially introduce myself to you. I'm Baelfire. You probably know who my father is.” He smirked.

Emma gave him a cold look. “He's looking for you. He sent me to find you.”

Neal shook his head. “I did what he asked me to do. He doesn't need me anymore. Can't you tell him you lost me?”

Emma smirked darkly. “I'm not going to do you any damn favors. What exactly did you do for your father anyways?” 

Neal saw that Emma was different. The tattoos she had were a dead giveaway. But he could see the darkness inside her and wondered where that came from. “He knew you were here before and told me to make friends with you, so I did and one thing led to another.” He had a smug look on his face. “I just did what he asked even though you're a freak. He told me to keep it up even though I didn't enjoy it with you cause of your… You know. Then he sent someone to let me know my work was done. That I wasn't needed anymore. He told me to set you up so I did. It was so very easy to do.” It was clear he had no remorse for his actions.

Emma growled as she made a fist and knocked his lights out. She wanted to kill him so bad but knew she needed to get him back with his father. Emma was stronger than this pathetic man. She lifted him up and carried him over her shoulder, moving quickly to get back to the others by taking the alleys.

Henry felt sick to his stomach and was glad his mother hit Neal. He already knew he hated him for what he put her through. He tried his best not to glare at Gold as well. But it was very hard for him. At least he knew the whole truth of what happened. He could feel his brunette mother holding him in her arms.

Regina was furious with the bastard and Rumplestiltskin for what happened with Emma and Henry. She knew the others back home was aware of what had happened, through their blood link. She wanted to hurt Neal and Rumple badly. She then saw Emma arrive with the bastard.

Emma unceremoniously dropped Neal at Gold’s feet. “Found your bastard. Let's go home.”

Gold stood his ground. “Wake him up. I take it he told you everything.”

Emma glared at him. “He did. I'm done with your games. You lied to me and you lied to my son. I did my part of the deal. I owe you nothing else.”

“You can't shut me out. You can't shut my son out. I know Henry is his son. He’s blood to us. You can't get rid of us so easily.” Gold sneered at her.

Henry looked at his grandfather with hate in his eyes. “Family don't go out of their way to hurt each other. He hurt my mom. You hurt my mom. He will never be my father and you will never be my family.” He moved away from the men, feeling Emma holding him with Regina. He felt safe in their arms.

“You heard my son. It's time for us to head back and…” Before Emma could finish talking, Killian ‘Hook’ Jones arrived and struck his hook deep inside Gold’s chest. “”Finally got me a crocodile. I hope you die.” He looked at Emma and smiled at her before he left.

Neal finally woke up just as he saw Hook leaving. “Was that Hook?” He asked, sitting up. He then noticed his father had been injured badly. “Help him!” He picked his father up and took him upstairs to his apartment. He took a better look at him. “He’s not going to survive this.”

Emma watched them. “Maybe that's the best thing to happen.” She shrugged. Regina smiled when she heard what she said. She couldn't blame Emma for feeling that way after what Rumple put them through.

Regina looked at Emma, not caring if she revealed herself now. “We need to get him back to Storybrooke. If he dies here, and his dagger is back home, it will be dangerous. You need to take his dagger Emma.”

Neal looked at the blonde. “Who was that? And who is he?” He asked in regards to Henry.

Gold answered his son. “That was Regina, they put a spell on her so I wouldn't know she was here.” He gasped, finding it harder to breath through the pain. “The boy is your son.”

Neal grinned when he realized he was a father. “I have a son?”

“You're not my father. You hurt my mother.” Henry moved away when Neal tried to make a move to touch his son. “I have parents. I don't need you.”

Emma mentally spoke to her mother. ~“We need to create a portal to get back to Storybrooke . Gold has been mortally injured. Can we lift Regina's glamour. Gold knows she's here with us.”~

Maleficent did what her daughter asked and when she touched the tattoo where there was a portal on it, she thought about them and soon, they were all transported to Storybrooke magically. Maleficent glared at Gold and Neal, her eyes glowed. She was there with Ingrid and Lily.

“Who the hell are you?” Neal asked.

Emma smirked. “That's my mother, Maleficent. And my sister Lily.” She looked at them and added. “Watch them. There's something I need to get.” She and Regina vanished in smoke as they arrived at Gold’s Pawnshop. It was then, they’d realized Belle was no longer locked up. 

Belle was surprised to see them there. “What are you two doing here? Rumple said he would protect me from you…”

Regina smiled darkly. “He's hurt. Now give us his dagger.”

Belle shook her head. “I can't. It doesn't belong to you.”

Emma stepped closer to Belle. “It's no good to him now. I need it. Give it to me and I will make sure you're protected. Rumple is not a good man. You can't trust him.” She could feel the darkness of the dagger calling to her. She followed it to a secret panel Gold had in there. “It's here.” She breathed deeply.

“He's dying isn't he?” Belle whispered. “That's why you feel it.”

Emma touched the panel, feeling the magic that was protecting the dagger dissipate. She smiled as she opened it. Her darkness was much stronger than Rumplestiltskin‘s. That was why she was able to get to the dagger. She took it into her hand, looking at the blade where Rumplestiltskin’s name was slowly fading away. She took Regina’s hand into her own and they left and reappeared where the others were. She walked over to Rumple and smiled coldly at him. “See this?” She showed him the dagger. “Hook did us a favor when he attacked you. But now I'm going to take what belongs to me.”

“I won't let you do that Emma!” Neal tried to stop her. Regina used her power to hold him back. Vines appeared and wrapped around Neal.

Lily grinned. “Come on Henry. Let's go for a walk.” She took him out of there, knowing that her sister wouldn't want her son exposed to what she was about to do.

Rumple looked at Emma. “Do it. You know you want to. Take it. Plunge it into my heart.”

Emma gripped the dagger, letting its power guide her. She touched the blade, feeling it vibrate with thousands of years worth of darkness. She cut her palm with a smile.

“What are you doing Emma?” Regina asked.

“I'm making sure all the powers of the dark ones will end with me. There will be no other Dark one but me after I do this. I am the first and the last. Nobody else will have to worry about using this dagger against me after I kill Rumplestiltskin.” Once the blade became crimson with her blood, she thrust it into Gold’s black heart. She held onto the hilt of the blade and felt all the darkness from Rumplestiltskin become a part of her. Black inky darkness poured into her becoming one with her. Her eyes became black once it was over. Emma stood up and took a step back, yanking the dagger out of his chest. The minute she did this, the dagger vanished and reappeared as a tattoo on her wrist. Forever a part of her now. She looked down at herself, noticing her clothes changed along with her appearance. She had on black skin tight leather pants, her trademark red leather jacket turned black, she had on a skin tight black tank top underneath. She had on black stiletto boots. Her hair white blonde. She looked at Neal and stared him down. “Now what to do with you?” She smirked darkly. “The possibilities are endless.”

Neal was taken aback by her appearance and the darkness inside her. It was nothing like what his father had in him when he was the dark one. “You killed my father. And now you want to kill me?”

Regina was absolutely floored by the changes in Emma. “You're so beautiful, so perfect Em-ma.” She purred as she moved around her dark swan.

Emma smiled knowingly as she pulled Regina closer and kissed her passionately. “I'm glad you like what you see, my Queen.” She murmured.

“You… You're together? I thought you…” Neal swallowed.

Regina chuckled. “We're a family. Of course we're together.” She smiled when she felt Emma caress her abdomen.

Neal noticed what was going on and saw that the Evil Queen was pregnant. “And she's okay with you being pregnant with someone else's baby?”

Emma laughed. “Oh the babies belong to me. You called me a freak. You raped me. That's how I got pregnant with Henry. You think my package wouldn't work so well because I also have my womanly parts?”

Regina kissed her wife and then looked at Neal. “Emma is all I would ever want or need. She’s my dragon and my wife. You're just a pathetic little man. She's so much more than you would ever be. Our son will never have anything to do with you. I adopted him. He is a Swan-Mills through and through.”

Neal eyed them. “You're delusional if you think I won't fight you for custody of my boy. You can have the freak. But I am the boy’s father…”

Maleficent chuckled. “No, you're not. You're only a human. A sperm donor is all you would ever be. Emma is not human at all. Her genes are much stronger than yours. He is her son in every sense of the word. She carried him inside her. And Regina raised him. They are his parents. My grandson wants nothing to do with you.” She pointed out. “If you try to fight us, you're going to lose. Never ever threaten a dragon.”

Neal scoffed. “A dragon? Really? What are you going to do about it bitch?”

Emma growled as she leaped at Neal. Her eyes glowed crimson as her teeth grew sharper and her nails turned to talons.

Maleficent laughed. “Did you think we were speaking metaphorically?”

Neal paled and began to shake. “You're THAT Maleficent? You're really Emma’s mother?”

“How many Maleficents do you know? Are you dense or just stupid? Your father made you rape my daughter on purpose. He did it because he knew who and what she really is.” Maleficent snarled as she began to shift with Emma.

Regina chuckled as she watched the dragons prepare to devour Neal. She joined Ingrid and smiled at her. “How are you feeling dear?”

Ingrid smiled, never taking her eyes off Maleficent. “Very intrigued. I keep learning something new about our Dragons..” 

Regina smiled knowingly. “And now, Emma has come full circle. And so have you.” She nodded. “Have you spoken with your nieces?”

Ingrid smiled. “This morning, yes. They were quite surprised too. They're thinking about visiting soon.”

Emma joined them after they were finished with their feast. “I have something for you my Queen.” She murmured as she gave Regina Neal’s heart.

Regina had a wicked smile on her face. She’d collected hearts and crushed them countless times but this time, seeing Emma and Maleficent in their element, they’d awoken a hunger inside her. She realized her babies were hungry and it was time for her to eat. “Thank you dear.” She purred before she ate Neal’s heart. Afterwards, she pulled Emma closer and kissed her passionately, tasting his blood on her lips.

Maleficent had a dark knowing smile on her face when she saw what Regina did. She joined Ingrid and murmured into her ear. “The babies within them were clearly conceived in dragon form. It makes sense that they would be hungry for raw meat. I won't be surprised if they hunt tonight.”

Ingrid bit her lip. “Maybe we should allow our dragons out tonight? I’d love to show you what I can do.” She murmured.

Mal smiled at her suggestion. She was intrigued by her idea. “I’d very much like that, darling.” She kissed her deeply. She found this woman very intriguing and mysterious. She loved that about her.

After the dragons showered and got themselves cleaned up, Lily returned with Henry from their walk. They brought a guest along with them. They entered.

Emma smiled when she saw Henry first and then she saw her sister. When she saw who she brought with her, she was surprised. “Belle? What are you doing here?”

“I invited her. We ran into her on our walk. She seemed lonely.” Lily replied. “I hope that's okay.”

Regina came out of the kitchen and smiled. “That’s alright dear.” She gave Belle a wide smile.

Belle felt unnerved by Regina’s smile. But she remembered she was no longer being held by Regina. She looked at Emma and saw that she was now the dark one. “He's gone isn't he?”

Emma nodded. She wasn't going to sugarcoat it. “Yes he is. He won't be hurting anyone again. There won't be another dark one to terrorize our town. But if anyone chooses to cross me they will regret it.” She then smiled. “Don't worry Belle. You're safe, I promise.”

Lily grinned, looking at her sister. “I'm loving this new look you’re rocking, Ems.” She moved around her sister.

Regina chuckled knowingly. “And I'm glad she's all mine.” She purred sensually.

Belle watched them with interest, noticing several things at once. One, they were not afraid to say what they thought. Two, they didn't hold back or act conservative. Three, Emma looked absolutely nothing like Rumple. Not like a crocodile. In fact, she didn't need to hide behind her darkness or use it as an excuse to use her powers. She held herself differently. There were also other factors she noticed. Belle was intrigued by how different Emma seemed.

Lily smiled at Belle, noticing the way she was looking at her sister. Before she could say something about it, her mother and Ingrid joined them. The moment Maleficent made her presence known, she saw the look on Belle’s face. “You okay?”

Belle had a wide eyed look on her face. “That's Maleficent. You know what she did to Aurora? I met her on my travels…”

Lily smiled. “I know, she's mine and Emma’s mother. You don't have anything to worry about. I promise.”

Belle looked at them, realizing she needed to remember that things were different here now. “I thought…”

Maleficent chuckled when she heard what Belle said. “Yes, I put a curse on Aurora. But I didn't kill her.”

Belle nodded. “I hear you. I know there are some adjustments I need to get used to. I won't make the mistake of making inaccurate assumptions. Obviously you had your reasons. And that has nothing to do with the here and now.”

Regina smiled at that. “You mean that Belle? I do hope so dear.”

Emma smiled knowingly. “It will take time to get back into the swing of things. But now that you are here, perhaps you’d like to take me up on the offer I am about to give you.”

Belle looked at Emma. “And what is your offer?”

Emma brought them to the dining room. “Have a seat and I’ll tell you.” She waited for everyone to be seated. “You’ve been around Rumplestiltskin for a very long time but you have a patience that is unlike anything I have ever seen before. I would like you to get to know us better and see for yourself that I am not going to be anything like that imp. You can continue working at the pawnshop or the library if you want to. Think of his death as a clean slate and you will see it had to happen. I know you have questions and I will be more than happy to answer them for you.”

Belle nodded. “I do. But I don't want to take up your time. If I have questions at the moment, I will ask. I know you killed Rumple and his son. I don't know why. But you probably had your reasons. I don't know your life story or what happened. But I would like to learn about you and all this and maybe make some better sense of it all. I'm not going to judge any of you because it's not my place to do so.” She added. “I do believe things happen for a reason.”

They all smiled at Belle. Maleficent spoke up. “Then we’ll tell you our story. And then you will get a better understanding of what happened.” She prepared to tell Belle their story.


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle learns the reasoning behind why Maleficent and her daughters did what they did. Regina learns she has a sister, she fixes things with her thanks to Emma's help.

Crimson Tattoos  
Chapter 11

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. Maleficent tells Belle a story while Emma breaks some news to Regina… 

\-------------------------

Belle sat back, curious to hear about what Maleficent would have to share with her about what happened. She had no idea she was about to gain some new perspective on things soon. Maleficent made herself comfortable as Lily and Henry sat with them.

Emma looked over at Regina and pulled her aside. “We need to talk love. It's very important. As soon as I took all of Rumple's powers and memories, I found out what he had on Cora as well as you… And your sister, Zelena.” She said softly.

Regina looked at Emma. “What do you mean? My sister?” She didn't recall knowing anyone named Zelena or the fact she had a sister. Why would her mother keep that from her? “Tell me everything.”

Emma sighed. “You have an older sister that your mother abandoned. Let me show you…” She proceeded to use her powers to show Regina everything she knew about Zelena and how her older sister hated her and was planning to come and wreck her life all because of her jealousy of Regina. She showed her everything that Zelena believed to be true. She showed her everything Cora did when Zelena was born, even going so far to remove her heart and then how she brought Zelena back to save Regina's life and how the girls became friends before finding out they were actually sisters and how much they loved each other. The lengths Cora went to in order to keep them apart and stealing their memories. By the time Emma finished showing her everything, Regina was so furious at her mother.

“Unbelievable!!! My sister… I need to bring my sister here before she takes this too far. Zelena has no idea what she's getting herself into. And right now, her thoughts are her worst enemy.” Regina replied, determination in her demeanor.

Emma nodded. “Alright, I'm coming with you. If she doesn't believe you, I will be able to prove it to her. You should be sisters in every sense of the word. Not pitted against each other as enemies. Besides, I need to make sure she doesn't try to harm you or our babies.” She murmured as she kissed her wife deeply, caressing her abdomen. She loved them so much and wanted to protect them.

Regina snuggled against her, loving how it felt to have her arms around her like this. “And you too Em-ma. Don't forget, you're pregnant too love.” She purred sensually.

Emma chuckled. “We will be just fine. The power of the tattoos we created before facing Rumple and Neal… Are permanent. Zelena will not be able to harm any of you. I just want to be there in case she tries something.”

Regina nodded, “I know you do. If the roles were reversed, I’d want to do the same thing.” She smiled. “Let's go see if we can find my sister. Clearly, she knows about me.” She wanted to make sure they got to her in time and had the chance to talk some sense into her.

Emma smiled before looking at her mother and sister as well as Ingrid. “Regina and I need to go take care of things. We might be bringing another member of the family home with us if things go as well as we hope.” She informed them.

“Alright, we will keep Belle amused with some stories. Don't worry, she's in safe hands.” Maleficent chuckled knowingly.

“Be careful sis, I love you.” Lily smiled, hugging her sister.

“See you girls later.” Ingrid smiled as she saw them off.

Regina took them to where there were portals to other kingdoms. “She should be in this land.” She led Emma to the curtain which led to Oz. Emma looked at Regina and nodded. “Yes, let's go.” They walked in together, hand in hand. 

Soon, they were transported into Oz. They located the witch’s castle and appeared there in dark smoke and came face to face with an angry, green skinned, red haired woman.

“Who dares to trespass on my land? Oh it's you.” Zelena glared at Regina. “Rumplestiltskin’s little pet!” She hissed.

Regina rolled her eyes at her sister and smirked. “Now I see who's green with envy, dear sister.”

That got her attention. “You knew?! Of course you did. You had to have everything didn't you?!” She spat angrily.

Emma stepped forward. “That’s enough!” She growled, her eyes flashing dangerously as they glowed. “You think you know everything, but you don't! Cora lied to you! She lied to the both of you.”

Zelena scoffed. “Who the hell are you? What do YOU know about it anyway? You weren't there were you?!”

Emma gave her a truly wicked smirk as she stared the witch down. “I know much more than you do.” She stalked forward deliberately. “Rumple isn't here anymore. He can't help you. I know you expect him to come to your rescue and help you have your vengeance on Regina. Well I won't let you hurt her. I already took care of dear old Rumple so I have all his memories inside me. What will you do now?” Emma chuckled.

“You killed the dark one?” Zelena did a double take as she regarded Emma carefully. “You're the new dark one?”

Emma shook her head. “I'm more than that. Much more. There will never be another one. So if you know what's good for you, you will shut up and listen to what your sister has to say to you. She's the only family you have now.”

Zelena eyed Regina and looked at Emma. “What if I kill her right here, right now?” She grinned wickedly. She was egging her on and trying to provoke her, testing her.

Emma got into her face faster than she could blink and wrapped her hand around her throat. “Do you really want to find out?” She growled as her eyes glowed and her nails sharpened as talons formed, scales appeared and her teeth sharpened. “Maybe I should devour you right here, right now. Would you like that? I think not.” Her voice was very deep as she was so close to letting her dragon out. “You're smarter than that. You're angry because you grew up without a family to love you. To accept you as you are. A family who wouldn't be afraid of what makes you special. You're lashing out on the wrong person. Regina isn't the one you should be angry with. You believe you know the entire story, but you don't. So Zelena, you need to hear the real story, the truth of what happened. Not the images dear old Rumple showed you. He wanted to pit you against each other because he knew that united together, you and your sister could be quite powerful. Are you going to behave if I let you go? Will you please hear her out?”

Zelena took a deep breath and tried to nod. “Yes…” She still had a scowl on her face but she was going to listen to what her sister had to say.

Emma let her go. “Good.” She allowed herself to go back to normal as she moved to stand close to Regina. “Floor is all yours love.” She smiled.

Zelena noticed that the two women were obviously close. That piqued her interest.

Regina looked at her older sister. “Until today, I was not aware of your existence. And Emma showed me the truth of what happened. I'm sorry that you never had a chance to recall anything that happened. Our mother, Cora stole our memories of how close we used to be when we discovered we were sisters. I want to show you what really happened. I wish our mother never separated us. But the woman never knew how to love. She always said love was weakness. I mean, she took her own heart out so she wouldn't be bothered by such an emotion. You think my life was easy with her as a mother? Believe me, you're better off without that woman…”

Zelena scoffed. “How would you know? Maybe she would have liked me better.” She was stubbornly grasping at any hope she had that it could have gone better with Cora in her life.

“No, Zelena. She gave you away because you prevented her from being the Queen she wanted to be. You were not of Royal blood. Someone else found out the truth about you and the King kicked our mother out. Let me show you please. I want you to be in my life. To be a part of my family. Would you want to hurt the babies I have growing inside me?” She asked, showing Zelena her baby bump.

Zelena gasped. “You're pregnant? You really want someone like me around them? What if I hurt them?” She whispered. She wouldn't have tried to attack her if she'd known she was pregnant. Not like that. She was starting to realize she would have to rethink things more thoroughly now.

Emma moved closer to Zelena. “Did something happen before that makes you think you're dangerous to your family?”

Zelena sighed, finally letting the walls down. “My father hated me. He wasn't even my real father. My mother died when I was little and he blamed me for what happened to her. He hated it when I used magic. It was an accident. I never meant to hurt her. How can you even help me? I'm a monster. That's what he always said to me. He called me wicked every chance he could. So, I became wicked.”

Emma smirked. “I know the feeling. Others have said the same about me and my sister and our mother.”

Regina smiled. “I'm not perfect either, but you are my sister. I still want to show you the truth. Only then, will you have the answers you need. Please?”

Zelena looked at them. “Can I ask? What's the deal between you two? You say you're pregnant but…”

Regina chuckled. “She's my wife and she's also pregnant too. We knocked each other up.” She winked.

Emma smiled knowingly. “We're very magical together and shapeshifters too so yeah.” 

Zelena was surprised. “Okay, wow… Congrats. So how are you going to show me what really happened?”

Regina smiled. “With magic. Emma and I will show you. Do you trust me?” Zelena shrugged and then nodded, deciding she had no choice. The two of them moved closer and Emma connected them, mind to mind acting as a conduit for their memories and helped Zelena to get her memories back and showed her exactly what she showed Regina earlier. They held nothing back. By the time they were done, both sisters were in tears and hugging each other tightly.

“I'm sorry Regina! I'm so sorry!!! I can't believe how much I hated you. Will you please forgive me?” Zelena asked, sniffling.

“There's nothing to forgive. You didn't take action against us yet. I know you were planning to. But it's a good thing we came when we did.” Regina smiled. “Now we can finally get the chance to be a family again, the way we were meant to be. I don't want to let Cora win do you?”

Zelena smiled finally. “No, we shouldn't let her win. So… Sisters?”

Regina nodded and smiled as she took Zelena’s hand into her own. “Sisters. Want to come back with us?” She asked hopefully, not wanting to miss out on being a part of her life again.

Emma smiled, glad they worked out their differences. She was looking forward to getting to know her sister in law.

Zelena nodded. “I would love to. And maybe you can explain to me why your wife has all these markings on her body. I see you have one too.” She smirked.

Emma laughed as they all joined hands and left to the portal room. “I’ll be more than happy to tell you some stories. Who knows, you might want some yourself?”

Zelena looked at her sister. “Does it hurt?” She smirked as they finally arrived in Storybrooke.

Regina chuckled. “Depends on what kind of a tattoo you want to get. This one was quite painful, but I loved it. How's your tolerance for pain sis?”

Zelena grinned. “I love pain.” She admitted, before looking at Emma. 

Emma grinned. “Then we'll get along just fine.” She murmured as they moved inside and joined the others.

Lily grinned when she saw her sister had returned as well as Regina and the redhead. “Good, you're home. Mom just finished telling Belle everything. She's kinda overwhelmed by everything we told her.” She chuckled. “Henry's in bed now. He finished his homework.”

“Thanks Lily, I’ll bet she is.” Emma smirked. “It's quite a story. It will take her time to digest. This is Regina’s sister, Zelena.” She introduced the redhead to everyone. “And this is my sister, Lily and our mother Maleficent and this is Ingrid and Belle.” She smiled.

“That explains it. I've heard of Maleficent. Rumplestiltskin showed me some images of Maleficent training Regina and he was angry about it.” Zelena admitted.

“He was? Did he say why?” Regina was curious.

Maleficent chuckled darkly. “No doubt he was jealous that his star student wanted to learn more than he could teach.”

Zelena nodded. “Yeah, he kept trying to say he was more powerful than you and that Regina shouldn't even be asking for more lessons. I had a feeling there was more to it than he was willing to admit. I even tested him by saying maybe I should go to Maleficent for lessons too. He really lost it and threw a hissy fit. He told me if I tried that, he wouldn't bother to help me get what I wanted. To hurt Regina.” She looked at her brunette sister. “I'm glad I didn't go through with it.” She smiled at Regina.

Emma smirked and nodded. “Well it's a good thing I took care of that nasty little imp.” She saw the way Belle looked up at her when she said that. “Sorry, Belle.” She bit her lip and chuckled.

The librarian shook her head. “No, it's okay, I get it. You don't need to apologize for killing him. Your mother explained everything to me and so did your sister. Even Ingrid told me how she protected you from him when you were a kid in the foster system. I had no idea how rough you and your sister had it. Especially you when you kept getting kicked out and moved from home to home, trying to find a family who would accept you even with your magic.” Once Belle started talking, she was rambling on.

Zelena looked at Emma, finally understanding why she'd reacted that way with her. “You were abandoned too?” She whispered.

Emma nodded. “Yes I was. But it wasn't Maleficent's fault. We were stolen from our mother, my sister and I. We were separated and by the time we were teenagers, we crossed paths and formed a connection that lasted forever. That's why I wanted to help Regina find you just like I found Lily. Family is very important to us. I'm sorry for what Cora did to the two of you. But I promise this family will never abandon you, Zelena.”

Regina smiled knowingly as she pulled Zelena into a hug. “We have each other now. Nothing can separate us ever again.” She assured her sister. 

Zelena sighed, relaxing more now. “Thank you.” She said as she smiled at Emma and then looked at Regina. “I believe you.” Zelena smiled, loving how right it felt this time. She finally knew what it felt like to have someone care about her. She knew there was a lot she needed to get used to. But with time, it would happen. “So, who's Henry?”

Emma and Regina grinned as they replied at the same time, “Our son.” They chuckled at the look on Zelena’s face.

Emma smiled. “I gave birth to him under circumstances that were not good for me. I love my son, but I didn't have the chance to raise him. You see, I was raped, set up for a crime I didn't commit went to prison found out I was pregnant and I had no choice but to give him up. That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. As fate would have it, he found me on my 28th birthday and brought me here. I met Regina who had adopted him and we got to know one another and things happened that brought me to finding out Maleficent was actually my birth mother.” She chuckled. “I’d seen her in dreams and drew her from memory.” She took her top off and showed Zelena her tattoo on her back. “That tattoo shocked your sister and that's when she told me she knew her. Because I drew the exact same likeness of her as you can see. I’d only seen her in my dreams.”

Lily smiled as she joined Emma. “Me too, I’d always seen our mother in our dreams. When I met Emma, she always had talent with her art, she gave me some artwork that I had tattoo artists put on my body, the likeness was so amazing and it was the only connection I had with my sister and our mother.”

Maleficent smiled as she wrapped her arms around her daughters. “It's the instincts of your dragons, we are connected by blood, and by memory. Our dreams connected us and allowed us to visit each other until we were reunited.” She kissed their cheeks.

Zelena smiled. “That's amazing how things turned out. It's fate that brought you all together.”

“Us too Zelena.” Regina reminded her. 

Belle smiled. “You're lucky. You have each other, sisters who are bound together for life.”

Emma smiled at Belle. “Sometimes you meet people in life who will make a difference for you. They affect you for the rest of your life. But you also form connections with people you can consider as extended family. That doesn't always mean blood. Take Ingrid for instance.” She smiled at the other blonde in the room and opened her arm to her. When she walked over to them, she continued. “She impacted my life greatly. Out of all the foster parents I've ever had, she was the only genuine person I've ever met that wanted to be a parent to me. She knew I wasn't like anyone else but still tried to reach out to me. I know she wasn't my foster mother for very long, but I never forgot her kindness. I wish the world Lily and I grew up in, had more people like her. I consider her a part of my family too.” She hugged Ingrid who in turn, kissed her cheek.

“I love you too Emma.” Ingrid murmured as she looked over at Lily and Maleficent. “You, your sister, your family, Regina. You’ve welcomed me into your lives. I love you for that.”

Emma smiled knowingly as she looked at Belle. “My sister brought you home with her even though I killed Rumple who was someone you loved. Yet, it took courage to come here in spite of that. You're an amazing person, Belle. I want you to know that you have a family with us too.”

Belle looked like she was getting emotional when she heard what Emma said. “Thank you. That means a lot to me. I appreciate it.” She smiled as a tear or two broke free.

Lily chuckled as she moved over to Belle and hugged her. There was something about this woman in that seemed to affect her. “Now aren't you glad you came home with me?” She winked at her. Belle blushed and nodded when Lily said that. “I am.” She smiled, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She felt like she could face life better now with these people in her corner.


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma find out what Regina is having, they celebrate, Zelena gets a job offer and likes a certain sexy brunette.

Crimson Tattoos  
Chapter 12

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination.

\-------------------------

Morning came around and life was starting anew for everyone. Now that Rumplestiltskin and his son were no longer around and Emma was adjusting to being who she was, having been responsible for destroying the previous dark one. Belle was also going through an adjustment period of her own, getting to know Lily and Maleficent as well as this new side of Emma while getting used to the idea that Regina would no longer treat her like a prisoner. She was starting to forgive her and understand why she did what she did before. Zelena was also finding her place there in Storybrooke, learning that not everyone would treat her like an outcast. Regina and Emma and their family had already accepted Zelena into their lives and she was starting to feel incredibly protective of both Emma and Regina especially since they were both pregnant. She’d taken to buying things for her future nieces or nephews. She’d also been spending more time with Henry and was now babysitting for him while Emma and Regina left to take care of things. She'd decided to take Henry to the diner for lunch.

Ruby smiled at the red headed woman when they came in and she already knew what Henry wanted. “What can I get you?” She checked her out. She could see that she was new to Storybrooke.

Henry grinned. “Hey Ruby.” He greeted. “This is my Aunt Zelena.”

Zelena chuckled at the question in the waitress’ eyes. “I'm Regina's half sister. But yes, this is my nephew.” She let her eyes look her up and down, taking notice of the way she was dressed.

Ruby smiled at her. “Nice to meet ya. I'm Ruby. People call me Red.”

Zelena smirked, seeing the obvious bold red streaks in her hair. “Alright Red.” She then told her what she wanted to eat.

Regina and Emma were at the doctor’s office getting ready to do an ultrasound and to find out what they were having. While they were there, Emma also made an appointment to have one done as well. Doctor Whale felt nervous seeing that Emma was now a dark one and Regina always made him nervous as well. He had not forgotten how they’d stormed up to the mayor’s home demanding to make Regina pay for what she'd done as the Evil Queen. He just didn't trust the women that were occupying the examination room there.

Emma smirked at the man. She could smell his fear. “Just do your job and you won't have a problem with us. I'm watching you.”

Doctor Whale trembled as he looked over at Regina before he called a nurse in. He was too scared to touch the Evil Queen. He nodded. “Alright, this is Marie. She will be taking care of you...”

Regina smirked at him, giving the spineless coward a dark look. “Wonderful. Now get out.” She almost laughed when Whale hightailed it out of there.

Marie was also nervous. “Um okay… I need to um… For you to…” She whispered timidly.

Emma smirked and rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what she wanted. She helped by lifting Regina’s garment to expose her belly. She smiled sensually at her wife and kissed her baby bump tenderly, telling the life growing there, how much she loved them. She smiled when she felt Regina put her fingers into her hair. She then kissed her wife. “Let's do this.” She murmured as she took the gel from Marie and warmed it up before she squeezed some on her belly. She then took the device from The nurse who was only too happy to give it to her and not having to worry about getting any closer to the Evil Queen.

Marie pressed some buttons and turned the monitor so they could see what was going on. Soon, they heard some rapid heartbeats and as Emma moved the device, they could see what appeared to be two forms being protected by the shells of two eggs. “Looks like you're having girls.” Marie replied.

Regina and Emma both gasped at the sight of their babies. They were absolutely smitten with their babies and had happy tears falling down their cheeks. “Look at our babies! Oh Emma!” Regina gushed.

Emma was beaming proudly as she kissed her wife deeply while Marie made several copies. “I see them. I love you so much! They are perfect like their beautiful mama.” She murmured. She then cleaned Regina’s belly and lavished her love on their babies. “Mama and Mommy love you girls so much! Yes we do!” She was over the moon as was Regina.

As soon as Regina sat up, she kissed Emma deeply and passionately. She was almost tempted to take her right then and there. But the staff there were already scared of them. They took the copies of their daughters’ ultrasound and they left together, finding somewhere else to have a quickie. They needed that very much. They were looking forward to surprising their family. They decided to go to Granny's, knowing that Zelena was there with their son. Emma called Mal and Lily asking them to meet at the diner. When they arrived, they could see that Zelena was making friends with Ruby.

Henry lit up when he saw his moms arrive. “Mom! Ma! You're back!” He was so happy to see them.

Emma grinned as she strode over to her son and kissed his head lovingly before ruffling it. “Yeah Kid we are.” She and Regina joined Zelena and Henry. “Mom and Ingrid as well as Lily and Belle are joining us for lunch.”

Ruby smiled and nodded, glad to see them there. After she served them their drinks, she moved another table against the one they were sitting at.

Regina grinned at Zelena as she reached into her purse and took out an copy of the scans. “I have something for you Auntie.” She winked.

“What is this?” Zelena asked as she peered down at the images on the paper.

Before Regina could explain what her sister was looking at, Maleficent and Ingrid arrived followed by Lily and Belle.

Emma grinned when she saw her mother and sister there. “Perfect timing too. My wife was just about to explain to Zelena about this…” She handed a copy to her mother and Ingrid who sat down next to her and then handed one to Lily and Belle who sat across them.

Regina beamed happily, glad she could now explain to her sister. “You're looking at your nieces.” She pointed them out to Zelena.

The red head gasped in surprise. “Twins?! Wow… This is so amazing!” She hugged Regina tightly before reaching down to touch her baby bump.

Emma showed Maleficent and Lily what they were looking at. Just then, her mother noticed something. “Those are eggs. More specifically, dragon eggs. Do you know what this means?” She chuckled happily, feeling so proud.

Regina looked up having heard what her old friend was saying. “What Mal?”

The other woman smiled. “They were conceived when you made love as dragons. Which means you’ll have to give birth to them as a dragon.” She smirked at the look she was getting from Regina.

“A dragon? But I'm not a…” Regina started.

Maleficent chuckled. “You chose to make love as a dragon with my daughter who is a dragon through and through. What did you expect darling? You see those eggs? That means you're giving birth as a dragon, Regina.” She pointed out to her. 

Emma grinned, her heart swelling with love and joy as she kissed her wife. “I love you. I love our girls. It's going to be just fine. I know you're going to be a wonderful mother to them. I mean you did great with Henry even though I gave birth to him…”

“But you didn't give birth to an egg dear.” Regina was trying to wrap her head around the fact she would need to give birth as a dragon,

“Because he was born in the land of no magic. Had he been conceived here, it would have turned out differently. They would have had to deal with a pregnant dragon who would have likely burned everyone and everything to a crisp.” Maleficent explained to Regina.

Emma nodded. “Fortunately all they had to deal with was a power outage and broken light bulbs that needed to be replaced as well as burnt wiring that needed to be replaced. After I gave birth to our son, we had to be moved to another facility that had backup generators to power it up. At least until they could repair the damages I’d caused. Of course they never figured out what caused it to happen and blamed it on bad wires.” She smirked. “I went back to my cell with a reminder of having given birth, leaky sensitive breasts and being generally sensitive to everything around me. My powers were starting to get more out of control. More so that when I was separated from my son, it got even harder for me to control my powers.”

Maleficent smiled knowingly. “If you had given birth here, it would have been easier for you to draw on the magic this place has to offer. I know this place was created by a curse, but had you been here or in the enchanted forest it would have been a different experience for you and this time it will be.” She took Emma's hand into her own. “Giving birth as a dragon will come very naturally to you darling. Regina will need your help because she isn't accustomed to being a dragon like you and your sister are. Myself included.”

Ingrid smiled at them. “Speaking of which, shall we tell them?” Her eyes twinkled.

“Tell us what?” Lily asked after admiring the scans of her nieces.

“Mom?” Emma sat back, taking a closer look at the pair. She could smell something in the air and had been distracted by their news of finding out the sex of their babies to notice that something was going on with them. She saw the way Maleficent was grinning at them. Emma gasped. “You are! Aren't you?” She broke out into a huge smile as she hugged her mother.

“What's going on?” Lily asked again. It was clear that she was also distracted by something else entirely.

Emma chuckled. “Take a whiff sis!” She remembered when both Maleficent and Lily had known when something was going on when it happened to Regina and then when it happened again with herself.

Lily refocused on her mother and then her eyes widened almost comically as she realized what she had nearly missed. “No way!!!” She got up and joined her sister and their mother in their group hug. “Congratulations!!!”

Zelena looked lost at what was going on. She still had a lot to learn about dragons. “What am I missing?”

Regina smiled, she was very happy for her old friend and knew this time around would be better for her. She wouldn't miss out on being a mother again. She looked at Zelena. “Mal’s pregnant.” She chuckled.

Emma also hugged Ingrid. “Congratulations!!! I'm so happy and excited for you two!!!” She smiled, knowing how much they both deserved this. “You are both of the most deserving women I know who would make such wonderful parents.” She kissed their cheeks. She smiled when both women kissed her cheeks in return.

“Thank you so much darlings. I love you so much!!!” Maleficent was very touched by what she said. Ingrid looked at Emma. “I love you too.” She murmured as she remembered when she and Maleficent had made love as dragons and she’d shown her what she looked like as a dragon. It had surprised her to no depth how beautiful she was as a dragon. Mal had been surprised at what Ingrid could do with her shapeshifting abilities.

Emma chuckled. “Just be prepared when you go for your appointments. We definitely need more doctors. The ones there were just too frightened to get close to my wife.”

Regina chuckled. “Maybe you should consider becoming one, Emma. You did all the work love.” She kissed her wife deeply.

“Oh what happened exactly?” Zelena was suddenly wanting to know the details. She found it amusing.

Emma chuckled as she shared a look with Regina. “I think they remembered threatening my wife's life, wanting to kill her, but mom and I took care of that problem quickly and when Regina showed she had her powers back… It put the fear in them and when we went for the ultrasound, they didn't want to get close to Regina. They were too scared to touch her. I ended up doing the work and it was beautiful to share in that experience with my Queen.” She smiled, pulling Regina onto her lap as she caressed her abdomen, loving on their daughters growing there.

“Well then, in that case perhaps I could get a job there. I have experience being a midwife.” Zelena offered.

Regina grinned as she looked at her sister. “If you want, you would be perfect for the job sis. It's yours. Besides, Doctor Whale is not qualified to put his hands on women like us.” She chuckled knowingly.

Emma grinned in agreement. “Is midwifery the only thing you know how to do besides the obvious?” She asked her sister in law.

Zelena smiled. “Herbs and medicine, midwifery, patching people up, and other things. When I wasn't making people suffer, I was healing the injured long before I became Wicked.” She smirked.

“Looks like we finally have a new doctor in town.” Regina smiled. She was glad it was her sister. She would make a better choice than Doctor Whale who was more of a man of science rather than a real doctor.

“That's perfect. I know my wife and I would much rather go to you to help us with our pregnancies rather than him. He’s gross and disgusting.” Emma shuddered.

“I couldn't agree more.” Maleficent smiled. “Congratulations on your new job dear.” 

Ruby smiled at Zelena. “I think it's about time too honey.” She winked at her as she did her job.

Emma caught the look that Ruby was giving to Zelena. She chuckled softly. “Looks like you’ve got a new admirer.” She winked knowingly at the red head.

Regina smiled as she looked at her sister. “After we finish eating here, I would be more than happy to show you around at the hospital and show you where you’ll be working. You have my permission to give Whale a hard time.” She chuckled wickedly.

Zelena broke out in a truly wicked smile. “Good, because if I have to behave around him, I would be bored out of my mind. Does this mean I get to boss him around at least?” She smirked evilly.

“Yes you may. If he has a problem with that, send him to me.” Regina smiled darkly. It was going to be fun to have them torturing Doctor Whale together as sisters. She was so glad they brought her sister back with them. She was not going to let him get away with leading that charge against her with the other people in town. She was going to make him pay and her sister was going to help her. She had a truly evil smile on her face. Emma chuckled knowingly. She loved the look on her wife's face right now. She couldn't resist as she kissed her deeply.


	13. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina gives Zelena a tour of the hospital and introduces her to Dr. Whale. Emma and Maleficent talk about the changes happening at the bar. Belle contemplates getting a tattoo. Zelena finally gets a tattoo!

Crimson Tattoos  
Chapter 13

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination.

\--------------------------

After breakfast, the next day, Regina went left with Zelena to show her around at the local hospital, much to the chagrin of Dr. Whale. He didn't like it that Regina was giving a tour to a stranger in HIS hospital. He always liked having control of his workplace. But here Regina was walking around like she had the right to be there. Well she was the mayor. He just didn't like the way Regina always made him nervous. He thought seeing Regina with her wife once was more than enough for him. But yet here she was again.

Regina brought Zelena over to Whale and got his attention, smirking at how jittery he was. “Hello Whale, I wanted to introduce you to my sister, Zelena. She will be in charge of Midwifery and Nursing, as well as women’s general health taking care of all women of all ages. So Whale, make sure you keep your hands off the women who come here under her care. Is that understood?”

Whale gave Regina a dark look. He really didn't appreciate her telling him what to do and dropping her sister in the middle of things like that without a heads up. He turned to look at Zelena, noticing how beautiful this redhead was. She looked nothing like Regina. He had a hard time believing they were sisters at all. He smirked thinking she looked innocent enough with her baby blue eyes. “I guess I'll be seeing you around.” He brushed past them.

Zelena then smiled at her sister. “Oh that’ll be fun.” Her smile was wicked.

Regina chuckled knowingly. “I expect you to report to me of your activities especially when you're dealing with him.” She had a wide brilliant smile on her face. The sisters were definitely going to have so much fun torturing Dr. Whale.

Emma was at the bar with Maleficent showing her the new drink menus they were going to serve, along with some pub food. She also showed her the wine bar and VIP section as well as the new dance floor and poles and swings as well as the stage for bands to perform at. They also had new privacy booths being installed. After she finished showing her the improvements she'd made, she brought her back to the VIP section to show her another surprise. As soon as they sat down in a plush couch, Emma showed her a VIP menu. “This is going to be for our family only. And I'm thinking about starting up a new brand of drinks that we can make for our kind and also for pregnant women to enjoy. Downstairs we will have a juice bar so pregnant women who cannot drink alcoholic beverage can still come here to have fun. But upstairs here in this VIP section, I want to serve drinks for you, me, Lily and any future generations of dragons or even wolves to enjoy.”

Maleficent had a truly wicked smile. “You mean the kind that sustains us?” She smirked. “Tell me more darling.” She was loving this idea of hers.

Emma smiled, “Blood wine.” She chuckled darkly. “The only kind dragons can drink.” She winked. “And get away with it.” 

Maleficent smiled wickedly, loving the train of thought. “I may have an idea or two to run by you, if you're interested.” She whispered into her ear some of her ideas. She hadn’t wanted anyone else to hear what she was suggesting. By the time, she was done bouncing some ideas her way, Emma had a dark smile on her face. They were both definitely cut from the same cloth.

“I love it. I think that would be a wonderful addition to this bar. Let me talk to my wife about it and see what she thinks. I'm pretty sure she will like it.” Emma chuckled. They made other adjustments and then set the plans into motion with the proper people. Emma then led her mother to the Crimson Tattoo parlor which had recently opened for business and was already fully set up and ready for use. She then showed her mother where Lily would be operating her airbrush business and the new juice bar for kids as well as the skating arena, there was a roller skating area along with an outer area for skateboarding and so on. Emma had clearly worked with her sister to make it one of the hottest spots for kids to go to. Maleficent was impressed with her daughter’s business sense. As they walked out, they ran into Belle.

“Hello Belle, how are you doing? What brings you by here?” Emma asked.

Belle smiled, “I was talking with Lily and she told me about your businesses and well… I'm curious about the tattoos you do….”

Emma smiled knowingly. “You're interested in getting a tattoo are you? Would you like to come in and take a look at my artwork before you decide?”

Belle nodded. “Do I have to decide right away?” She asked as she stepped into the tattoo parlor, looking around, her eyes wide with surprise at the decor and the artwork around the place.

Emma chuckled. “No, you don't. If you do not find what you like, you can tell me what you have in mind and I could come up with something for you, more to your liking.” She explained.

“May I stick around?” Maleficent asked. “And then afterwards, we can meet at the diner. Ingrid is taking care of things right now, so I'm free for a while. That is… If it's alright with you Belle.

The librarian nodded her head and smiled as she started looking at all the artwork Emma did herself. She was surprised by her talent and loved what she was seeing. She looked at everything ranging from sea creatures, land animals, birds, mythical creatures, letterings, tribal markings, portraits so many things to see. “I like all of them. It's a gift to be able to draw things like that. I like beasts like these. I also like animals and books…” She continued looking. She then came to the dragons section and began to immerse herself into looking more closely at them.

Emma gave a low chuckle as she shared a look with Maleficent. She knew what was going on in Belle’s mind. She already knew exactly what kind of a tattoo the librarian wanted, having seen it with her mind. She moved over to her. “I think you’ve made your decision. That's artwork of Lily as a dragon. That's the one you want?” She smiled.

Belle blushed furiously. “How did you… Of course your powers of the dark one.” She nodded. “I don't know if I should… It's permanent and what if something happens and we don't…”

Emma took her hand into her own and rubbed circles on the back of her hand to calm her down. “It's going to be alright, Belle. She will never do to you what Rumple did. I know it will take you a while to adjust to things. But trust me, it's going to work out better than you think.” She assured her.

Just then, Lily arrived to check on things with Emma and making sure things were ready for her to open her place of business the following day. When she saw Belle was there, she noticed how she was blushing. “Is everything okay here?” She asked gently as she looked from Belle to her sister and to their mother.

Emma smiled knowingly. “Belle’s thinking of getting a tattoo. She's found one but is afraid she's making a mistake.” She looked over at Belle. “Remember, you don't need to make a decision today. If you want, I could print up some copies for you to take home with you and once you've decided, come on back and I will be more than happy to give you whatever you want.” She suggested.

Belle nodded. “Yes please. I'm sorry, I'm nervous. I’ve never done this beforehand.” She looked at Lily. “I want to talk with Lily first.” She admitted.

Emma nodded and smiled. “Take your time sweetheart. Just come when you're ready to make a decision. You know where to find me.”

Lily was surprised at Belle’s request. “What's wrong? You said you needed to talk to me.”

Belle nodded and blushed again. “Not here. Can we talk outside or maybe…”

Lily nodded and smiled. “Sure! Let's go take a walk.” They left.

Maleficent chuckled. “Aww that's cute!” She smirked. She'd enjoyed seeing the way Belle blushed like that.

Emma chuckled knowingly. “Regina would have gotten a kick out of seeing that.” She smirked knowingly as she heard the door open.

Just then, Regina and Zelena entered Emma’s domain. Emma broke out into a smile as she kissed her wife deeply before she looked at Zelena. “How did the hospital tour go?” She asked, a twinkle in her eye.

Regina smirked as she looked at her sister. “Oh it was fun indeed.”

Zelena grinned wickedly. “I met Dr. Whale. I'm going to have such a blast showing him just how wicked I can be.”

Regina laughed. “He took one look at her eyes and now he's thinking she will be easy picking.”

Emma chuckled darkly. “Really now? I’d love to sneak there and just see how he reacts to our lovely wickedness here. He’s already scared of Regina and I. Hmm this just might push him over the edge don't you think, my Queen?” She purred darkly as she kissed her wife’s neck.

Zelena grinned wickedly she was truly enjoying this side of Emma. “This one has a really really wicked streak, sis. I like it. I can see why you love this one.” She said to Regina as she began looking around. She found some she liked. “Ohh I like this one! It's positively wicked.”

Emma moved closer to Zelena to see what she was looking at and she smirked knowingly. “Oh yeah, I can see why you’d think so. Doesn't she remind you of someone you know?” She chuckled and winked knowingly.

Zelena grinned. “I can't help it. It's a great look on her. Does she know you’ve got drawings of her?” She asked.

Emma chuckled. “I'm an artist. It's business for me. I've got what I want right here.” She murmured, pulling Regina into her arms. “Sometimes people ask me to draw them and then I add them to my portfolio, only with their permission. I use my imagination to do all the rest.” She looked at the art that Zelena was interested in. “And when people see what they like with my art, I make adjustments to their liking until they are satisfied with what they have in mind. Then I put the art on their body part of their choice.” She explained. “I also offer three different options to family and a few close friends. Manually being one which can be slower and take more time. It can also be painful depending on where you want it done, using ancient tools and magic being another which also takes time too and is quite painful, more so than the manual version. And then last is using magic to put tattoos on them, you’d feel the heat of the tattoo as it's becoming a part of your body. It's not painful though and it's faster. So Zelena, what type of tattooing tool would you like me to use to put this one on you?” She asked. “You can also choose whether or not to include magic powers immersed into your tattoo.”

Zelena smiled as she shared a look with her sister before she looked back at Emma. “I like pain. And I love magic. I would like you to use your ancient tattooing tool on me.” She grinned.

Regina laughed as she shared a look with Emma and Maleficent. “My sister’s finally getting a tattoo!” She smirked as they went with her to the other room where Emma got out her tool and prepared the ink and cleaning everything using sterilized equipment. She got out everything she needed. “Alright Zelena you want magic in your tattoo?” She nodded in answer. “We will need to prepare a spell.” She smiled at Maleficent and Regina as they looked over the art, figuring what kind of magic would go well with it. Emma added her own magic to theirs and then the ink was ready. “Alright now, where do you want this?”

Zelena grinned as she exposed her upper arm on her right. “Here.”

Emma smiled as she got her sister in law comfortable and prepared the area. She sprayed onto a paper towel and rubbed her arm before she put a copy of the art onto her skin, making sure the ink transferred the art to her skin and then she peeled the paper away. “All ready? Relax Zelena.” She smirked before she dipped her tool into the magical ink and then began giving her a tattoo. She worked on the tattoo, putting all her focus into making sure it would turn out exactly the way Zelena wanted it.

Regina watched her wife hard at work, appreciating her craft as she also looked at Zelena’s expression. This was a very enjoyable experience as Maleficent also watched.

Zelena felt the tool cutting into her skin. She could feel the pain from it but loved how it was making her feel. She breathed deeply as if she found it very relaxing. She knew some people couldn't handle pain like she could. She watched what Emma was doing, loving how the art was forming on her arm. 

Emma smiled as she continued working, making sure to get every detail in. She knew once she was done, it was going to change Zelena’s life. It would be a very enriching experience for her. She continued working, adding brilliant color to her tattoo. She made it so should Zelena go green again, the tattoo wouldn't change and would retain its ink and brilliant coloring. Soon, she was done. She sprayed her arm and wiped the extra ink away, cleaning it up. “There, take a look. What do you think?” She asked.

Zelena looked at her arm and moved to the mirror to get a better look. “This is so amazing! I love the detail and how clear it is! Wow… This is perfect. I absolutely love it!!!” She hugged Emma and showed it to Regina and Maleficent. They appreciated her new tattoo, loving it.

Emma was glad the redhead loved her new tattoo. She gave her an ointment to use and told her how to use it with her new tattoo.

Lily talked with Belle, smiling when she heard her admission to liking a certain tattoo artwork that Emma drew of Lily as a dragon. She was shy about using it and wanted her feedback. Lily then told Belle about a certain tattoo she had seen. “When I saw it, I asked my sister why the orb I was holding was a certain color. She told me that sometimes her tattoos are prophetic it draws certain people to its art and tells them they should be chosen and used. Well, the color of the orb my dragon was holding in that tattoo clearly represented you Belle. So if you are drawn to this tattoo of me, then by all means, don't be shy about it. I would be honored knowing you wanted me to be a part of you that way.” She lifted her chin and proceeded to kiss her deeply.

Belle smiled, glad to know she wasn't going to make a mistake in choosing this tattoo. “I’ll ask Emma to give it to me the next time I see her. Thank you so much Lily. I feel better now.” She kissed her back.

Lily grinned, glad to have helped Belle to make up her mind. “Good, then after you get your tattoo, we could go out on a date just you and me?”

Belle bit her lip and smiled. “I’d like that very much.” She nodded.

Later that night, as Emma and Regina snuggled in their bed, Emma caressed Regina’s abdomen loving on their babies as they talked about what they would be doing next. “When I was showing Mom around the bar and the changes I would be making, she loved my ideas for the VIP section and she had several ideas I'm thinking of implementing.” She had a wicked smile on her face as she whispered their ideas into her wife's ear.

Regina grinned evilly when she heard those ideas. “How perfectly genius those ideas are. I think you should go for it. And I love the other ideas you told me about this morning. That will help bring business up. And speaking of which, I’ve been hearing some rumors that Snow White and her Charming and their dwarves have been talking about taking Storybrooke over. Don't they realize this is MY town? I created it!!! Me!!! This isn't the Enchanted Forest!!! This is NOT their kingdom!!!” She huffed.

Emma shook her head. “Looks like we're going to have to do something about this once and for all. They're idiots if they think they can take this town from you. Remember you have me, my Queen. I can help you to ensure they cannot take what belongs to you. I’ve got some tricks up my sleeve.” Emma chuckled darkly as she kissed her wife passionately, loving the fact she brought the smile back to her Queen's face.

Regina laughed. “I can't wait to see what you're planning, Em-ma.” She smirked. “How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?” She purred. She knew it was high time they put the Charmings where they belonged. And perhaps it was time for Maleficent to get her revenge on them as well. They’d put this off long enough. Emma already dealt with Rumple and Neal. Now it was time to make the Charmings truly pay for what they put Mal and her family through.

Emma knew what her wife was thinking and grinned wickedly. “I know my sister would want to dragon out. She's been feeling very restless lately. That would definitely cheer her up immensely.”


	14. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a barbecue, business is open! The folk come out to eat, the rumor mill is spinning, Regina introduces the Charmings to her wicked sister. Emma tells Hook she's not interested. They run into Cora. Emma saves the day.

Crimson Tattoos  
Chapter 14

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. Oh yes someone figured out why I brought back Hook ever so briefly. Thank you for noticing that little hint of what's coming… Or precisely who's coming! Lol you will see him again. Yes he's working with someone. That's why he knew how to find Rumple and stick it to him so to speak. *wink* There will be more drama coming up and not just with the Charmings. 

####################

After eating breakfast the following morning, Emma and Lily decided to leave a little earlier to open their new business with the Crimson Dragon Tattoo Parlor and the Sprayz N Skatez. They had decided to have their Grand Opening with an all day barbeque for everyone to enjoy, hoping to at least break the ice with the townspeople. Ingrid volunteered to help by serving frozen treats to them. Granny allowed Ruby to help out with them as being that Zelena wasn't a threat to anyone yet, and nobody knew who she really was, she’d also volunteered to help them, working side by side with Ruby. Maleficent worked in the back, barbecuing the meats being served. When Emma and Lily were on their breaks, they would grab something to eat and help their mother out with Barbecuing. Regina worked the Deli and Salad Bar while Henry alternated with helping his mother or hanging out and skating with his friends who were not as set in their ways as the other adults in town. The townspeople were attracted by the smell of the barbeque cooking. They couldn't stay away too long as they began to loosen up enough when they saw Ruby and this other beautiful harmless looking redhead helping the others out.

Belle was the first customer to get her tattoo done by Emma. When some curious townspeople saw that Belle was getting a tattoo, tongues began to wag. They had never imagined someone as sweet and humble like Belle French would be getting a tattoo from the likes of someone who’d murdered her Rumple. That was how the rumors started. Someone mentioned something about how it was always the quiet ones. Another speculated that perhaps Belle had hired Emma to kill Rumplestiltskin for her. Yet another wondered if they were possibly having an affair. The rumor mill was spinning as more and more people became curious about Emma and Belle. 

Someone sneered and spoke up while Emma was still giving Belle her tattoo. “Does the Evil Queen know about you two being lovers? Did she approve of your affair while you hired Emma to kill Gold?”

Regina came in during her break and had heard the rumors going around. She’d heard what the man was asking them. She strode over to them and kissed Emma passionately before winking at Belle. She kissed Belle’s cheek before she looked at the crowd around them. “Do you have a problem with that? Be glad Gold is gone. Don't forget, Em-ma is the new dark one. Aren't you very brave to be talking like that in front of her?” She smirked darkly. “Or just very stupid.”

Emma finished the tattoo on Belle and winked at the librarian before she stood up and looked at the man who spoke. “Happy isn't it?” She had a very dark look in her eyes. “Yes, I killed the little bastard and enjoyed every minute of it. If you're going to be making assumptions about what happened, get your facts straight. The Evil Queen as you like to call her, is MY wife. Belle is under our protection. Yes, she's certainly one of us now.” She smirked, knowing she was adding fuel to the rumors, but she didn't care. She caressed Belle’s cheek tenderly. “Go finish getting dressed, my sweet.” She winked at Belle who was grinning from ear to ear as she held a towel to her front and ran to get her top on. Both Emma and Regina could hear Lily snickering through their connection. They were all getting a kick out of what was happening.

Emma smiled wickedly as she continued, “I know Belle will be my sister in law soon enough once my sister has her way with our pretty little Librarian. There's nothing you can do about it. Talk all you want shorty, she's ours now. She's family. Run along and tell your little friends. Bye-bye now.” They chuckled when Happy scowled, looking very much like a Grumpy dwarf as he pushed his way through the crowd as he left.

Ruby had seen the whole thing unfold as she moved through the crowd and smiled at Emma and Regina as Belle finally emerged, admiring her new tattoo.

Emma chuckled. “Here to get a new tattoo Rubes?”

The wolf girl grinned and nodded. “I sure am. You promised me a free tat after I volunteered to help out.” She'd already picked out her tattoo earlier and was looking forward to getting it on her skin, done magically so her wolf side wouldn't try to heal her from getting a tattoo. She'd seen the tattoo Zelena received and had loved what she chose to get for her tattoo. She wanted a similar one but with a few alterations. 

Emma had made a new one and had it ready for her. “Is this what you had in mind?” She asked knowingly as she showed her the newer version.

“That's exactly it!” Ruby exclaimed, loving the changes Emma had made to her tattoo of choice. 

Zelena grinned, loving the artwork Emma had created. “That would look perfect on you my pretty!” 

Regina smiled knowingly as she kissed her wife. “See you at home soon Em-ma.” She purred as she began to help the others start cleaning up outside. Before she'd headed out, she had showed Emma how to magically alter the ink for Ruby.

“I'm coming with you sis.” Zelena smiled after telling Ruby she would see her later.

On their way out, Regina and Zelena ran into the Charmings who had arrived late. The Evil Queen stared them down. “What do you think you're doing here?”

Mary Margaret wasn't backing down. “We have as much a right to be here as you do. This is our town, our home. Don't think we are going to stand by while you do whatever you want to do.”

Regina took that as a challenge. “Oh really? What are you and your small army of dwarves going to do? You think I don't know what you're up to? This is MY town. I created it. Not you, not your idiot, and most certainly not your munchkins.”

Zelena had a wicked smile on her face. “She's right. She created this town, that means it belongs to her, not you.”

Mary Margaret turned to look at the redhead. “Stay out of it, this doesn't concern you. This is between us and the Evil Queen.”

“Who are you?” David glared at the redhead standing next to Regina. “You have no idea what this witch has done to us. She needs to pay!”

Zelena smirked. A wicked smile formed on her face. “She may be the Evil Queen, but I'm the Wicked Witch of the West. Regina is my sister. I’d say it concerns me. BOO!”

The Charmings gave a start. Regina had a sister? There were two of them now? This was very troubling. They had not expected that they would have to deal with a wicked witch on top of an evil queen and two dragons. They had yet to discover that Emma had brought her sister back to town as well and there were actually three dragons to contend with now.

Mary Margaret had heard about the Wicked Witch of the West before. Only the fictional version of her story. “This is between us and your sister. We have nothing against you.”

“Oh well, that's too bad because I do have beef with you. I'm her big sister. She's my little sister. You're thinking of attacking her. That means you're attacking me. If it's war you want, you’ve got it.” She created a wicked looking fireball.

Regina laughed evilly as she joined her sister and created a fireball as well. “What my sister said.” She had a wide smile on her face. “How about it?”

The Charmings paled and started running away. They realized they were getting themselves into a very dangerous situation. One that they soon wouldn't be able to run from again. The time would come when they would have to face the consequences of their actions. It would come very soon.

Belle ran out and found Lily, beaming as she showed off her new tattoo. She was absolutely in love with her new tattoo. She then blushed furiously. “I… Um something happened with Emma and Regina back there… I didn't um I'm sorry…”

Lily grinned knowingly. “Relax babe, I know exactly what happened. They were just making a show of it to shut the crowd up. I saw everything that happened.” She saw the look of confusion on Belle’s face. She then proceeded to explain to her about what happened and how they were now connected even more by blood. “You know… Maybe you could get it done too if you're interested. I want to make you mine tonight.” She smiled, smelling Belle’s arousal at what she was saying. She smirked knowingly. “We need to wait until it's closing time. Henry's still here.” She chuckled, seeing her nephew using his skateboard and playing with his friends.

Maleficent and Ingrid began cleaning up and throwing out what was no longer needed. She kissed her wife tenderly afterwards. “That was fun darling. I know people are still stupid but that was amusing.” She chuckled.

Ingrid laughed softly. “Yes it was. I was tempted to freeze some of them and keep them in my freezer for you, my dragon.” She loved the way Maleficent's eyes had grown darker at what she was saying.

“You know… That's something I’ve been discussing with Emma. She might want to do that at her bar.” She smiled wickedly. “You could always ask Emma to hire you to work part time there when you're not serving frozen treats.” She suggested.

“Hmmm that's something I wouldn't mind doing with Emma.” Ingrid smiled as she kissed Maleficent deeply. She was looking forward to having that conversation with Emma.

Zelena and Regina had a good laugh after that confrontation with the Charmings. Regina looked at her sister. “That was fun. You know, soon we will have them right where I want them. That will be the last time they will get away.” She smirked. They went home and showered and got dressed in clean clothes. When Regina found Zelena again, she replied. “I'm going to the office to get something taken care of and then I will be back to make dinner for all of us.”

“Mind if I tag along? Ruby is still getting her tattoo from your wife.” Zelena smiled.

Regina chuckled. “Something going on with you two?” She smirked. “Sure, you can come see where I work.” They left and went to the office. Regina showed her sister where everything was before they reached her office. She noticed the door was open. “What the hell…” She opened the door as she formed a fireball. Zelena followed suit, sensing that something wasn't right as they slowly entered Regina’s office.

Someone found himself walking into the tattoo parlor just as Emma finished giving Ruby her brand new tattoo. It was clear that the brunette loved Emma’s work of art. He smiled when Emma looked up at him. “Hello again, love.”

Emma furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at this black leather clad man sporting a hook. Suddenly she recognized him. “You're the idiot who attacked Gold.”

“Who's Gold? Ah you mean the crocodile. Rumplestiltskin. Aye. I killed him did I not?” He had a dark smile on his face. “Glad you remember me. Maybe you would like to have dinner with me tonight, love.”

Ruby shook her head and chuckled as she came face to face with the man. “You're too late boy, she's taken.” She smirked as she looked at Emma. “See you later Ems.” She left.

Emma eyed the stranger. “No, you didn't kill him. That pleasure was all mine.” She had a look of darkness about her as she revealed who she really was. She'd toned her appearance down earlier so not to frighten the townspeople as much as they already were. And now, she stood before him in all her dark glory. “You stuck your hook into him and ran away before seeing if you’d done your job. You failed. Thank you for that by the way. Because you wouldn't have been able to handle being the next dark one had you succeeded.” She walked forward, standing toe to toe with this man.

The man backed up, feeling nervous about his failure to kill the dark one. At the same time, he felt angry with himself. He looked her up and down, wondering who the lucky fella was that had claimed this beauty of darkness standing before him. He decided perhaps it was not too late to try to get her for himself. “I'm Captain Killian Jones of the Jolly Roger, at your services. You may call me Hook if you prefer. All the ladies like me hook.” He winked, showing off his hook.

Emma stared at him coldly. She knew exactly what he was trying to do and she wasn't interested. Seeing that the pirate had introduced himself, she decided to have fun with him. “I'm Emma Swan, daughter of Maleficent, I'm Regina’s wife. You may know her as the Evil Queen. Touch me with your hook and I'm liable to electroduce you. Unless you’d prefer I send a fireball to your manhood. Or eat you for dinner. The choice is yours.” Her eyes glowed.

Killian grimaced as he scratched the back of his head nervously. “Well shit.” He shook his head as he backed away. “Clearly, I'm barking up the wrong tree.” He didn't want to mess with someone like Emma, not when she was clearly more powerful than he could handle and the daughter of a dragon AND the wife of the Evil Queen to boot. “Have a good evening.” He left quickly. He didn't want to stick around. Not when Emma clearly didn't want to be around him.

As soon as Regina and Zelena entered the office, they could see they were no longer alone. Regina eyed the woman sitting at her desk, acting like she had the right to be there. Regina didn't appreciate having the woman sitting in her chair. “What are you doing here, Mother?” She wondered why she was in Storybrooke now. “Why aren't you in Wonderland where YOU belong?”

Zelena gasped, realizing who this woman was from when Emma and Regina helped to restore her memories. She glared at the woman, wanting so badly to spew hateful words at her.

Cora smiled darkly at them, her eyes cold and empty. The smile on her face was fake and unfeeling. Of course, the woman had no heart, after all. “I wanted to visit my daughter. Aren't you happy to see your mother?” She then turned to look at her elder daughter. “I see you found your sister. Who helped you? Was it Rumplestiltskin?” She smiled. She then took a closer look at Regina, her eyes trailing down to the baby bump she sported. “I thought you drank that potion to render yourself incapable of having children. Who put a baby in your belly girl? I will not have a bastard for a grandchild!”

Zelena was beginning to see Cora for who she really was. She felt rage bubbling inside her as she saw how Cora was treating her sister. “How dare you?! How dare you talk to my sister like that? You have no idea what it is to be a real mother! You do not deserve to…”

Cora waved her hand, sending Zelena flying backwards until she hit the column behind her.

Regina glared at her mother and slammed her hands on her desk. “You will never lay a hand on my sister ever again! You lost your right to be our mother the moment you separated us and took your heart out of your chest! I want you out of our lives forever! I don't want you anywhere near MY family! You will not hurt my son or my daughters!” She found herself being lifted off the floor as Cora used her magic to lift her daughter.

Suddenly, Emma arrived in a cloud of dark smoke. Her eyes were fully black with pure unadulterated rage and fury. “You will put my wife down or I will incinerate you bitch!!!” She growled.

Cora turned to look at the other woman, her eyes wide with shock as she realized this other woman was exuding dark power of the likes she had never seen before. Not even with Rumplestiltskin. “Who are you?” She whispered as she put Regina down with her magic.

A dark smoke appeared behind Cora. “She’s my daughter.” Maleficent replied as she grabbed Cora by her throat. She'd appeared in her dark glory, wearing her black gown adorned with ruby gems, wearing her horned headdress.

The color went from Cora’s face as she recognized the Queen of Darkness herself. “Maleficent?”

Ruby then ran in and helped Zelena up as they turned to see what would happen next.

Emma stepped closer to Regina, taking her wife into her arms and checking to make sure she and their babies were unharmed. “Are you and our babies alright?” She asked. When Regina nodded, she turned to glare at Cora. “What kind of a person are you? That you would harm your daughters? Your flesh and blood?! I know everything there is to know about you! You are a spiteful bitch. You got rid of Zelena all because you cared more about receiving a title. You wanted to be royalty. You didn't give a damn about this beautifully wonderful daughter of yours! She's amazing! Seriously you're missing out on having a chance to getting to know her, to be the mother she deserves to have. And then here's my stunningly beautiful wife. You beat her, you abused her and forced her to marry a man who did nothing but rape her and treat her like an object, a fucking trophy wife. She never deserved that. You destroyed her happiness. You broke her heart, their hearts. You destroyed their trust. It's a good thing I'm here. Because we won't let you win. These beautiful daughters of yours are worth so much more than you would ever be. I feel so honored to know who they are, to have them in my life. Regina is pregnant with our daughters. I'm pregnant with her babies too. Your grandchildren. We share a wonderful son who never had to grow up the way Regina or Zelena did. Tell me, is it worth losing your heart? Knowing that you’ll always be alone, despised, separated from your family while we go on with our lives, watching our children grow up to have families of their own. Love is not a weakness you stupid bitch! It's strength. I may be the dark one right now, but at least I. LOVE. MY. FAMILY!!!We're happy. Are you? Tell me the truth now.” Both Regina and Zelena were deeply touched by what Emma had said to their mother. It was the first time anyone had ever stood up to Cora for them. 

Maleficent pushed Cora into the chair. “Answer my daughter. Do it or I’ll dragon out right here, right now.” Her nails were talons now digging into her shoulders, causing Cora to whimper.

“No.” Their mother gasped with pain. She had forgotten what it was like to be happy, to have love because she'd never had one of those feelings in her life when she was growing up. She’d seen her father die. Her mother didn't even acknowledge her existence.

Emma knew exactly where Cora’s heart was. She used her powers to bring her heart there. Soon, it was in the palm of her hand. She looked at Regina and Zelena. “This is your mother’s heart. Tell me, what do you want me to do? Should we punish her for her crimes against you two? Or... should we return her heart and see if she will finally become the mother you both deserve to have in your lives? Without this heart beating in her chest, she is an empty shell, devoid of emotion or feelings. Devoid of love.”

Regina and Zelena both had tears running down their cheeks as they cried for the mother they had never known. They wanted to understand why? Why had Cora ever removed her own heart in the first place? What had pushed their mother to become the woman they saw sitting there before them. They wanted so badly to see what it would be like to have a real mother figure in their lives, one that would love them unconditionally. One that could be a loving grandmother to their kids. Emma saw the answer in their eyes. They didn't need to say anything. Maleficent saw what was going to happen and removed her hands from Cora’s shoulders. Emma nodded and then moved over to where Cora was sitting. She took her heart and put it back into her chest.

Cora doubled over in pain once her heart was returned. As soon as her heart became a part of her again, she looked around at everyone in wonder. She was disoriented at first. As soon as she got her bearings back, she looked at her daughters, she knew who they were and broke out into a huge genuine smile, she was so happy to see her babies. She'd had that spark back in her eyes. Coldness replaced with love and pure joy. She moved over to Regina and Zelena. “My beautiful babies!!!” She hugged them.

It was very awkward at first for the sisters, but they found themselves hugging their mother back. It would take them some time, but they would heal as a family. Things would change for the better for them now that they had their mother back, heart and all. It was as if Cora had no recollection of who she'd been before. She was a brand new person again. She had some memories of who she was, just not the bad memories. Now she would be able to be the mother they needed her to be.

Maleficent looked at her daughter. “You never cease to surprise me darling.” She smiled as she hugged Emma.

Emma smiled happily, watching her wife and sister in law with their mother. She was so glad she didn't have to resort to destroying Cora Mills. That was a relief to her. She knew how important it was to have family. She'd grown up without one for most of her life. She didn't want that for Regina or Zelena.

Ruby was grinning too. “You did the right thing.” She looked at Emma, proud to be her friend.

Regina called out to her. “Emma?” She beckoned to her. Emma walked over to her wife, a smile on her face. Regina looked at Cora. “I just wanted to officially introduce someone special to you. This is my wife, Emma.”

Cora smiled as she turned to look at her. She could see this one had darkness inside her, but at the same time, she could see goodness in her. She reached up to caress her cheek. “I see you make my daughter happy. For that, I'm very grateful and glad to meet you, Emma.” She beamed. She noticed that Regina was pregnant. “And you're pregnant? How?” She was curious.

Emma answered her, with a smile. “I'm not just an ordinary woman. I have the means to get your daughter pregnant. It's something I was born with. This woman here is my mother, Maleficent.” Her eyes twinkled as she looked at her mother.

“Oh!” Cora said with surprise. “Well, I think that's wonderful dear.” She smiled as she looked at Regina. Zelena then proceeded to introduce Ruby to Her mother.

Regina sighed happily, finally relaxing now that her mother accepted that Emma was a part of their lives. She hugged her wife and kissed her deeply. “I'm going to remember this always. Thank you so much Em-ma.” She rested her head on her shoulder, feeling more complete now.


	15. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They catch Cora up to everything that's happened. Cora cannot wait to face Snow White.

Crimson Tattoos  
Chapter 15

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. Let's see how Storybrooke can handle having one Cora Mills in their midst. Something will trigger Cora's memories… It's bound to get very interesting. Lol

####################

After Cora got used to having her heart back, they were more than ready to get out of the office. Regina got what she needed and took care of it before she looked at everyone else there. “Let's go home. Lily will bring Henry home soon and besides, the festival is over. We need to catch Mother up to everything else that's happened.”

Emma nodded, agreeing with her wife. She was glad Regina and Zelena would be able to have a second chance with their mother. She also knew that with time, Cora would remember what had happened. But now that she had her heart back in her chest, she hoped that Cora would not revert to her old ways and break her daughters’ hearts. Maybe knowing her girls needed her and the fact she was a grandmother would be enough for Cora Mills. When she'd held Cora’s heart in her hand, she'd seen the life Cora had led before she became the woman she was after she had removed her heart. She blamed Rumple for destroying Cora’s chance to be the mother Regina and Zelena deserved. She would keep an eye on Cora just in case. Should anything happen, she would make sure Cora would never hurt her daughters again. She would help Cora to remember she was a mother first before anything else. She wouldn't let her forget because the last thing Emma ever wanted was for Regina or Zelena to have their hearts broken again. Family needed to come first.

Regina called Lily and informed her that they would be headed home and to go ahead and meet them there. Ingrid was already at their place. Maleficent also informed Ingrid they were on their way home. They left in several different clouds of smoke, arriving at Regina and Emma’s home. Not so long afterwards, Lily, Belle and Henry arrived.

Regina looked at their son when he arrived and beamed happily, glad that he was finally there. “Henry!”

Henry could see that something had changed with his mom and Aunt Zelena. They seemed happier and it seemed to have something to do with the older woman there. “What's going on Mom?” He asked.

Regina brought Cora over to Henry. “Henry, dear this is my mother Cora. She's your grandmother. Your mother helped us to reconcile with her.” She smiled, looking at her mother. “This handsome young Prince is our son, Henry Mills.” She chose not to say his middle name for obvious reasons, not wanting to trigger an unpleasant memory. She wanted them to have this happy moment without those dark foreboding memories interfering in their happy family reunion.

Emma noticed what her wife did and smiled as she looked at Cora and back at Henry. She noticed how happy Cora was to meet Henry.

Cora beamed as she hugged her grandson. “Oh! You were named after my husband. Your name suits you very well. It's truly a pleasure to meet you Henry. I look forward to getting to know everyone better.”

Emma introduced Cora to her sister, Lily and to Ingrid. Lily in turn introduced Belle to Cora. Regina’s mother couldn't help but to think Belle looked familiar to her.

Everyone got themselves comfortable as Regina started making dinner for them. Emma went to get plenty of wine for everyone, a combination of white or red wine. Regina had water to drink while Emma and Maleficent had their own special blood wine which was safe for their kind to drink even while pregnant. Henry got his own drink and went to play games until it was time for dinner. Zelena had invited Ruby to stay for dinner while Lily asked Belle to stay as well. As soon as dinner was ready, they called Henry and set the table and soon, everyone sat down to eat their meal.

Cora had some burning questions to ask, her curiosity piqued. “How did you and my daughters meet?” She asked Ruby and Emma.

Ruby answered first. “I work at Granny's diner. She's my grandmother. The Diner and the Bed and Breakfast is a family business. I also help Granny out at the Bed and Breakfast when I'm not working at the bar. Zelena came in to eat, bringing Henry. I'm a waitress there and well, we got to talking.” She smiled, sharing a look with Zelena.

Zelena chuckled, seeing the look on her mother's face. “There's so much more to our Ms Ruby here. She may be a waitress, but she's also a wolf. We just connected. I hope it doesn't bother you mother.”

Cora was surprised. “A wolf? And do you know your Clan lineage? I'm just curious dear.” She knew there were some things she would need to get used to.

Ruby shook her head. “Not really. My mother was Anita Lucas. She died, I don't know anything about my father though. I’ve always wondered. It would be nice to be able to find out.”

Emma smiled at Ruby. “I do sense some royal wolf blood in you. Maybe I could help you find out whenever I'm not busy.”

“You don't really need to do that. I know you’ll be busy with the babies coming and with your business. What with you owning the bar and the tattoo parlor and all that…” Ruby replied.

Emma chuckled. “Please. I know what it's like to wonder where you come from, to want to learn more about your own heritage. I'm good at finding information and tracking their origins. You're my friend Rubes. Let me help you during my free time. You could help with babysitting.” She winked, sharing a knowing smile with Zelena.

Cora smiled. “That's very fascinating dear. You track information?” She asked Emma.

She smiled at her mother in law. “Well it stems from my childhood before I found my mother. And well that's not the only thing that…” Emma chuckled. “I had dreams that helped me find out who I was. I'm a dragon, like my sister and our mother. We were stolen from Maleficent and our paths crossed a few times. But we connected before we went our separate ways. Then not so long after… When I was seventeen, I met Neal. He tricked me, made me think he hung the moon. He broke my heart and set me up to take a fall for him. I did time behind bars and that was when I found out I was pregnant with Henry. I couldn't raise him while being in prison so I had to give him up for adoption. That's how he ended up with Regina. Ten years later, he found me and brought me here. That's how I met Regina. And through talking with Regina and showing her my tattoos, it turned out that she knew who my mother was. We had our reunion and we just fell in love, Regina and I from the very start. Fate brought us together in the form of Henry. We mated, and now she's my wife.” She saw how Cora seemed to like their story. “I use my senses to find people. I also went to school to become a cop, a detective, a bounty hunter as well as a bail bondsperson. I also am an artist, a tattoo artist and I own and run several bars. I'm good at finding and tracking not just information but also people and animals or objects. Wolves and Dragons are good at that.”

Zelena grinned, “Maybe Ruby should go into the tracking business… You know…”

Ruby chuckled. “I do sometimes help out…”

Cora smiled, impressed with the fact her daughters were involved with women who liked to stay busy. She was glad to hear they were not lazy. “You and your sister were stolen? Did you ever find out who did that to your family?” She turned to look at Maleficent, directing the question to her.

The older dragon had a truly dark look in her eyes. “Yes. They stole my babies before they hatched. It was Snow White and her Charming.” She had fire in her eyes as she said this. “They will pay.”

Regina turned to look at her mother, wondering how she would react to this. Emma did the same. Zelena watched with interest.

Cora's eyes widened as she digested this bit of information. “Snow White? You're serious. The same girl Regina hates?” She tilted her head and blinked several times. “She was always a spoiled little brat.” Her eyes got darker. She was starting to recall some things that happened a long time ago. She scoffed and shook her head.

Maleficent smirked. “Yes, the one and same. She called me and my daughters, monsters. Stole my babies after I begged her mother to mother not to. She was pregnant at the time. I begged for mercy. She took them and had Rumplestiltskin and the Apprentice pour her daughter’s darkness inside my daughters, and then they were sent through a portal. She wanted her baby to be perfect, to be pure and white as snow.” Her voice dripped venomously.

Cora gave a harsh laugh at this. “Oh yes that does sound like her mother’s influence. Eva was a very hypocritical bitch. Looks like she passed that trait onto Snow as well.” It became all too clear that Cora remembered much more than they had anticipated. She most certainly remembered her pure unadulterated hatred for the entire White family. She hated Leopold and his little brat. She never forgave Eva for what she’d done to her. She remembered everything. Even Daniel and how she gave Zelena up, how she treated Regina. She remembered every single thing. She sat back and digested everything. She closed her eyes as she thought about it all and then turned and looked at her daughters, seeing the worry in their eyes. She was realizing so many things. The only difference this time was that she had her heart back. She remembered Rumplestiltskin and everything he had taught her. She remembered how she looked up to him and had even loved him at one time. But it was different for him. That was the precise reason why she'd taken her heart out so she wouldn't be lured again by love and it's emotion. She looked at Emma, seeing she was the dark one and it became clear to her that Rumplestiltskin was no longer around. She sighed, putting her hand on her chest, feeling her heart beating under her hand. She remembered how she'd been lured by magic, dark magic and the high it gave her. She remembered everything. She looked back at her daughters, feeling pained at what she put them through. Had she never taken her heart out, she would never have given Zelena up. She reached out for Zelena’s hand. “I'm so sorry!” She whispered and then looked at Regina. “I was wrong to force that life on you. I'm sorry…” She knew she would never hurt her daughters ever again. She would never hurt her family or their loved ones. She looked at Emma and Ruby and smiled at them. “I'm glad my girls have you two in their lives. I just hope you all forgive me. I probably don't even deserve it. But those people who hurt my family… They won't get away with their crimes against us, against you.” She promised.

Regina smiled, wiping her eyes. She could see the remorse in Cora's eyes. She had a feeling this time around, things would be different for their family. Cora was no longer their enemy. “I forgive you mother. I cannot use Daniel as an excuse to keep hating you. Not when I have Emma, Henry and our babies. I'm happy to have Zelena back in my life. I know bad things happened to you to make you do the things you did before. But love isn't a weakness. Not anymore. We're a family now, we stick together and that makes us stronger. Just don't ever think of taking your heart out again. Promise us you won't do that.”

Cora smiled, “I promise. I want to be a part of your lives, my grandchildren’s lives. I don't want to miss out ever again.” She promised as she looked at her daughters. “I love you both so much.”

Zelena finally smiled as she relaxed. “I was angry for a very long time. I almost attacked Regina and destroyed her life. But thanks to Emma and her making me see the error of my ways, that never happened and I got my sister back. We also got you back Mother.”

Cora hugged her daughters for a few minutes, feeling relieved that they decided to forgive her and to give her another chance at being a mother to them. She made a promise to herself that she wasn't going to fail them again. She looked at Emma and Maleficent, remembering what they’d done when they stopped her from making a very grave mistake with her daughters. They had stopped her from continuing to hurt them or destroy them. She remembered how Emma had gotten her heart with magic and let her daughters both decide whether or not they wanted to have another chance to have a mother in their lives. She realized it could have gone another way. She could have been destroyed for good, wiped out of their lives. She'd remembered the look in their eyes when her heart was in Emma’s hand. She knew without a doubt Emma would have ended her if that was what her daughters wanted. She knew right then and there that Emma would have done absolutely anything for Regina and Zelena. She would protect her daughters no matter what. That fact alone hit her hard. She was truly glad her girls had someone like Emma in their lives. She was glad her girls were happy. That they had love. They had Emma and Ruby and they had the other members of Emma’s family in their lives. These people had her girls’ backs. Because of this, Cora would always have theirs in return. She was extremely grateful for this. “Thank you so much Emma. I mean it.” She moved to hug her tightly. “Thank you for stopping me when you did. I will never forget what you’ve done for my daughters. Welcome to our family.” She kissed her cheek and smiled gratefully before she moved and did the same with Ruby.

Emma smiled, feeling so glad that things had turned out for the better. She shared a look with Regina who took her hand into her own and placed it on her abdomen. “Thank you so much Em-ma. I love you with everything in me.” She kissed her deeply. 

Emma chuckled, feeling so warm and fuzzy inside as she also lavished her love on Regina and their babies. She ruffled Henry’s head lovingly. “There's nothing I wouldn't do for my family. Now all we need to do is focus on the Charmings next.” Her eyes twinkled knowingly.

Regina laughed. “Oh yes indeed.”

Emma smirked, looking over at her mother and sister. “This will be fun. Speaking of which, maybe we should go to Granny's for breakfast in the morning. As a family.” She suggested. She already knew what tomorrow would bring to them and she had a devilish grin on her face as she looked forward to what it would bring to them.

“Tomorrow's going to be a very busy day for all of us. You have your appointment with Zelena in the morning. Let's see what Whale does about it then.” Regina chuckled. She was looking forward to finding out what Emma was having as she rubbed her wife’s abdomen.

Cora heard what Regina was saying. “Oh! May I come with? I would love to see how that works out.” 

Maleficent grinned. “We will be there too. I'm sure Emma won't mind. Will you darling?”

Emma chuckled. “It would be nice to have you there with us. Then you'll get to see our babies on a monitor.” Emma grinned. “Zelena is our Midwife. She will be helping to bring our babies into this world.” They went on to tell Cora what happened the first time Regina went for her sonogram and how Whale and the nurse Marie were too scared to get close enough to Regina to do their jobs properly and how Emma ended up doing all the work herself, having gone through her pregnancy before and knowing exactly what to do. Regina had an extra picture of her baby girls growing inside her and decided to give that copy to Cora.

She looked at the images, her eyes wide with wonder. “My granddaughters? Wow this is so amazing how things like that work.” She was looking forward to seeing firsthand how everything worked nowadays compared to back in the Enchanted Forest or even in Wonderland. Cora was getting very excited about seeing what would happen with Emma’s appointment. She looked at Zelena and beamed happily. “A midwife? Oh I'm so proud of you Zelena! I can't wait to see you at work tomorrow.” She was so glad this day had turned out to be wonderful. She felt so good about finally having her family back and being a part of their lives. She would never ever trade her heart for anything like that again. She knew Regina was the Mayor of Storybrooke and that made her very proud. She already adored Emma and Ruby and sweet Henry. She was also looking forward to getting to know the others. Looking around at everyone there, she knew they'd come a long way to get to this point in their lives. This was where she belonged. This was her family. Nobody was going to ever hurt them again. She looked at Maleficent and smiled darkly, knowing that the two of them would never let anything or anyone ever get in the way of their family’s happiness or there would be hell to pay. She couldn't wait to see the look on Snow White’s face the next time she saw her. It was going to be so much fun.


	16. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora get her chance with Snow White, they have a confrontation. They find out what Emma is having.

Crimson Tattoos  
Chapter 16

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. 

A/N: Sorry for not posting much lately. I just started a new job and will try to post once or twice a week. Maybe more if my schedule permits. Just be patient. I have not forgotten and will post to all my stories eventually. Now back to the story… Let's see how the citizens of Storybrooke react to Cora’s return… Especially our Charmings. Lol

####################

It was the following day and Emma's and Regina's families had decided to meet for breakfast at Granny's Diner. Ruby had made sure the tables were set up and reserved to accommodate their families. Granny had allowed Ruby to have some time with them. She'd called other waitresses to fill in for Ruby for the day. When they arrived there were others there who stopped talking the moment they walked into the diner. Naturally, the Charmings were already there. Snow’s jaw dropped the moment she saw that Cora Mills was there with them. Regina had a smirk on her face when she saw this. Emma snickered as they walked past the Charmings. Cora looked at Snow and stopped at her table, looking down at her. “You’ll catch flies dear. I hope you choke.” She then looked at Charming and scoffed. “Of course you have your shepherd as a lapdog to do your bidding.” She looked back at Snow and could see she looked a bit sick.

“Are you threatening us?” Mary Margaret glared at her former step grandmother. David stood up and stood between his wife and Cora. He was going to do what it took to protect her.

“Stay away from her.” David warned her.

She ignored the shepherd. “Oh, like you threatened Maleficent and her daughters?” Cora smirked. She had a smile of satisfaction on her face as the color went from the Charmings’ faces at this.

Mary Margaret looked at everyone there, not liking it that Cora now knew what they had done in the past. “It isn't any of your business.”

Lily stepped up and got into Snow’s face. “I still haven't forgotten what you and your boy toy did to me, my sister, and our mother. I promise you, the day will come when you both will pay up. And it won't be long now. Maybe tonight, maybe tomorrow. But by the end of this week, you're going down.” She had a dark smile on her face as she took Belle’s hand into her own and they moved to their table.

Zelena had a wicked smile on her face. “Sounds like you two did a number on my family. I just might have to get in line just so I can have my wicked fun too.” She winked as she and Ruby also joined the others.

Ingrid spoke up then. “I will give you a little credit though. Had you not thrown Emma away, I wouldn't have met her and fostered her. At least thanks to you, I'm considered family to her and you hurt her and her family and that makes me want to hurt you.” She reached over and got a hold of Snow’s coffee. She chuckled as it turned to ice in her hand. “Just a little taste of what's coming your way.”

Maleficent chuckled as she kissed Ingrid before looking at the Charmings. “You chose the wrong day to come here this morning. You have a lot of enemies. Maybe it's a good thing you know so now you know what to expect.” She inhaled deeply and broke out into a wicked smile. “You're with child.” She smirked when she saw how Snow put her hand protectively over her abdomen. “We’ll be watching you very closely.” She chuckled as they moved to the table.

Mary Margaret shivered, suddenly feeling very cold. She no longer felt safe. David wrapped his arms around her. “Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you or our baby. I promise.”

Belle was watching the Charmings. Even though she now knew the whole story of what happened, a small part of her couldn't help but to feel sorry for Snow White. A very small part. At the same time, she didn't blame Lily for being hostile toward them. She couldn't help but to wonder if Snow even felt remorse for what she put Maleficent, Emma and Lily through.

Mary Margaret stood up. She looked over at the others, seeing that Ruby was sitting with them and so was Belle. She didn't understand why they would be involved with them. Especially Ruby. Belle on the other hand used to be with Rumplestiltskin who was also bad news and a villain. But she always thought Belle had a good head on her shoulders. She was sitting with Lily who had openly threatened her and she didn't know why. She had a determined look on her face and prepared to march over to them, but David stopped her. 

“Snow, don't. You do not want to make things even worse than they are. You have our child to think about now.” He reminded her.

His wife was too far gone, letting her own stubbornness have control of her own actions. She shrugged off his hands and marched over to the table as they were giving their orders to the waitress waiting on them. She glared at Belle and Ruby. “What the hell do you think you two are doing, sitting with them?! They're villains!!! You heard them threaten us. I thought you were my friends and now you're consorting with monsters?!” She scoffed. “We're heroes and they are abominations!”

Belle scoffed as she turned to look at Snow. “And here I was almost feeling sorry for you. You forget, they're people too with feelings! You dare to judge them?!” She looked her up and down. “Who do you think you are?! You kidnapped Maleficent's babies! Don't go acting like you're so pure! We know you aren't!” She took Lily’s hand into her own, showing her where her loyalty was. She smiled when Lily chose that moment to kiss her much to the dismay of Mary Margaret.

Ruby stood up and moved until she was standing toe to toe with her former best friend. “Monsters really? Abominations?” Ruby laughed sardonically. “What am I, Snow? You were there when I killed Peter. Before I killed him, you called me a monster. Yet you were supposed to be my best friend. You're such a hypocritical bitch! After what I heard happened to Emma when she was in prison, I knew she was innocent. I didn't know her full story or about Lily or Maleficent or what you put them through. But once I heard the truth of your involvement… The two of you, I was very disgusted and disappointed with you. Now to hear you talk that way about us… I want nothing to do with you ever again! My wolf knows who my true friends are and who I consider family. You're not it.” Her eyes glowed dangerously. “Not anymore.”

Emma had a dark smile on her face. “It's not just about me or my sister or our mother. It's the mere fact of what you and your hubby did. What you could do to innocent babies. You were so willing to do something like pouring darkness inside us before we were even born. What does that tell you? You're pregnant, Snow. Look at my wife, look at Regina. She's pregnant with our daughters. Tell me. You know my wife has done so much evil. You put darkness inside me and my sister. Well, my wife and I created the babies growing inside us. Sure, they could have darkness inside them. I don't care. We love them with everything we are. There isn't anything about them we would want to change. But picture this. How would you feel if I were to take the darkness out of our babies and pour them into your unborn child? Tell me, how would that make you feel?”

“You wouldn't dare!” Mary Margaret hissed as she wrapped her arms around her stomach protectively.

Emma rolled her eyes. “You're not seeing the big picture Mary Margaret. Put yourself in my mother’s shoes. Imagine having just given birth. Now picture intruders coming in and snatching your baby away from you after calling you all sorts of names and wanting to put their baby’s darkness inside your baby. How would you feel?”

David bowed his head, a look of guilt and remorse flashed across his face. Before he could say something, Mary Margaret scoffed at them. “I won't let you hurt my baby! You’ve corrupted my friends. But I will not let you get away with it. Mark my words! Your threats mean nothing!” She turned around and left the diner.

David sighed. “I'm sorry. I get it. We were wrong…”

“David! Let's go!” His wife called out to him.

Regina scoffed. “That little… She will never learn.” She rolled her eyes as she rubbed Emma’s abdomen. “Let's not worry about them today. We need to focus on finding out what else we’re having.” She smiled as she kissed Emma deeply.

Zelena grinned. “I can't wait to see if I'm having more nieces or nephews.” She winked.

Cora chuckled softly. “I love the fact our family is growing and expanding even more.”

Maleficent nodded and smiled knowingly. “A new age for Dragons. I get a very good feeling Zelena and Ruby will be next.” She winked.

“You want to bet?” Lily smirked. Everyone started laughing as they began talking about what they had planned. Lily reminded Emma that soon, she wanted to learn to do tattooing. “Speaking of which, I’ve been looking into hiring some others to work at the Skatez and Sprayz business so I could alternate between tattooing and working my place.”

Henry looked at his aunt. “I wouldn't mind working part time there while I go to school. You could teach me the ropes.” He suggested.

Regina nodded as she thought about how that would teach Henry some responsibility. “Just once or twice a week. You still have school and homework. Lily can teach you how to handle some things.”

Henry lit up and grinned. “Thanks Mom! I promise you won't regret this Aunt Lily!” He was looking forward to making some money. He was working on a project and needed money to make it happen.

Emma chuckled knowingly as she shared a look with her wife. She looked over at her sister. “Alright Lily, I will tell you when to meet me after hours and train you. I know you are pretty good with your art as well. It should be easy to train you sis. But after breakfast, my wife and I have an appointment.” She grinned. They all ate their breakfast and talked a few minutes, making plans for the day. They didn't want to worry about the Charmings just yet, but knew they would be dealt with soon enough.

Lily grinned at her nephew. “Come see me after school today. I will show you what you will be doing and we will come up with a schedule.” Just before they left, she looked over at Emma and Regina. “Call me when you get the news.” She made them promise to keep her updated.

After Henry went to school, Emma, Regina, Cora, Maleficent, Ingrid and Zelena headed to the hospital so Zelena could get everything ready for the mothers to be. Maleficent told Cora what to expect and explained about their new technology they used in order to find out the sex of the babies.

Cora was looking forward to seeing it for herself. “It sounds amazing!” She looked around as soon as Zelena let them into the room. Emma got herself comfortable and soon they could see her baby bump and Zelena squeezed a gel on her belly. Regina took Emma’s hand into her own and they shared a smile before they turned to look at the monitor as Zelena found what she was looking for. They could see an egg, inside were two forms. 

“Looks like boys to me, maybe. I'm not sure… I think one has both parts. We will have to see when they get bigger.” Zelena informed them. “Your next appointment, we should be able to know for sure.” Zelena smiled. She made some printouts for them to take home.

Emma grinned. “So, one could be like me and we have another son. Henry will be thrilled.”

Regina kissed her wife deeply as she smiled through happy tears. “They're so perfect! I love you so much Emma.”

Cora couldn't stop smiling when she saw how they had seen the images of her grandchildren, and heard their heartbeats. She felt so happy to have been able to witness the miracle of seeing babies before they would be born. “Oh that was so amazing! Thank you so much for allowing me to be here for this. A grandson, and another beautiful baby… Is that... the other baby, is it the same as what you are Emma?” She asked. She was very curious, having remembered what Emma told her the other day.

Emma nodded and smiled. “Yes, that's how I was able to get your daughter pregnant. We could do it with magic too.” After Zelena helped to get the goo off Emma’s belly, she was able to sit up and she felt over the moon, knowing that she felt blessed to have a family with Regina, she wouldn't be alone anymore like she was when she gave birth to Henry behind bars.

Maleficent beamed proudly as she hugged her daughter first before she hugged Regina. “More dragon births to look forward to!” She looked over at Cora and explained what would happen, how both Regina and Emma would be in dragon form giving birth to their children.

Ingrid was happy for them. “I look forward to it. And then I will be there for ours as well.” She grinned, sharing a loving look with Mal.

Cora looked at Regina and smiled. “I am sure your dragon is majestic. I'm just glad Maleficent is here to explain to me what to expect.” She chuckled.

Emma grinned, kissing Regina deeply before she added. “Believe me, Regina looks amazing as a dragon.”

“So do you Em-ma.” Regina purred. She smiled when Emma called Lily to let her know their news. “We're going to have to come up with names for our babies soon. I'm thinking we should host an event and then afterwards, we will decide on the punishment for those Charmings. We will come up with something befitting them.” Her eyes sparkled knowingly.

Emma chuckled as she finished sharing the news with her sister. “I may have just the perfect way to make them pay.” She had a dark wicked smile on her face. “It will put them in their place and they will deserve to be put there. Death will be too kind for them. No, we will not kill them. But everyone will be aware that we mean business. It's time Snow learns what it is like to serve rather than to rule.”

Maleficent laughed deliciously as she realized what her daughter had in mind. They conversed mentally. “Oh that would be absolutely perfect!”

Regina had an evil smile on her face. “Does this mean you plan to put Snow White to work as a servant? She will have to do what we tell her to do?” She had all kinds of ideas running through her mind as she thought about what they all would do with Snow and her idiot. “Perfect indeed.” She purred.


	17. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Charmings are on trial and gets their punishment. Sequel coming soon...

Crimson Tattoos  
Chapter 17

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. Ooohhh!!! I think that would make a very delightfully fitting punishment for our Snow White don't you? A servant for Maleficent, her family, and for Regina considering she is also family too. Hmmm what kind of things will they have the Charmings do? Sequel coming soon...

####################

A few days later, their plans to finally get the Charmings right where they wanted them was coming to fruition. It was time to turn Snow White and Prince Charming into humble servants. Seeing as Regina was still the Mayor of Storybrooke despite some objections from several inhabitants. She would call a town meeting. This way, she would ensure that everyone would show up. She made an announcement that should anyone decide to skip the meeting, they would be fined and arrested. They would do community service until their fines would be paid.

Emma grinned knowingly when she saw what Regina did to make sure they all showed up. “That's absolute perfection, my Queen.” She murmured, kissing her wife deeply and caressing her abdomen lovingly. “Time for everyone to see them as who they really are.”

Maleficent had a dark smile on her face. She was looking forward to presenting her case and to seeing those idiots taken down a peg or two. “They would be foolish not to show up.” Ingrid agreed with her.

###############

The day of the town meeting finally arrived. Emma was there making sure they all showed up. Some of the citizens were grumbling about having been forced to be there. But the Swan-Mills meant serious business. Emma had appointed Mulan and Ruby and a few others as deputies for this meeting. Belle took notes for them as well. 

As soon as Regina arrived, she brought order to the room and began speaking as soon as Mulan and Ruby stood where they were needed. “Good afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen. Thank you for coming to this meeting.” She gave the date and time that the meeting started. “Some people are here to file a grievance against Snow White and Prince Charming.” She had a dark smile on her face when she heard gasps in the crowd.

“How dare they?! Who would go against Snow White? Why?! How can this be?! This is absurd!” Many were shocked and dismayed to hear that anyone would have something bad to say about their beloved Queen.

“Quiet!!!” Regina shouted. She then looked at Emma and smiled at her wife. “Bring in the plaintiffs.” She then looked at Ruby and Mulan and nodded at them as they brought the Charmings to the front.

Snow jerked her elbow away from Ruby, giving her former best friend a dark look while Mulan brought David next to Snow. They were not happy about being put in the hot seat. Being made to being brought like criminals before everyone.

Regina had a very smug smile on her face as she looked at her nemesis and her husband. She was so glad to finally be able to put them where they belonged.

Emma smiled as she moved to the other door to the side and opened it. “Come in.”

Maleficent and Lily came out and moved to stand where they were directed to stand. They looked at the Charmings and smirked at them.

Regina smiled knowingly at them as everyone gasped when they saw how Maleficent and her demon spawn dared to file a complaint against their beloved Charmings.

Emma moved and stood with them and turned to look at the crowd. “SHUT UP!!!” She snarled at them. Instantly, the meeting room quieted down.

“Thank you dear.” Regina smiled, giving her a look that was meant for her alone before she got started. She looked at the Charmings. “You're both here because of certain crimes you’ve committed against Maleficent and her family…”

“They're monsters! Whatever Snow and David did… They did us all a favor!” Leroy interrupted rudely.

Emma marched over to Leroy and cuffed him. She pulled him to a bench and cuffed him there. “That's enough out of you dwarf. Open your mouth again and you'll lose your tongue. Permanently.” She then moved to stand with her mother and sister knowing she would have her turn to speak when the time was right. She smiled when Lily laced her arm through hers.

Regina smirked. “May I remind you, a crime was still committed regardless of how you all feel about Maleficent and her daughters. Shall I waive it because you hold Snow White to such high standards? No. This is my town. My townhall, my rules. Interrupt me one more time and I will do more than take your tongues.” She warned before she looked at the dragons. “Please tell us all exactly what they did to your family. Leave nothing out.”

Maleficent moved to the front and turned to face everyone there. She smiled at her daughters, love and pride burning strong in her eyes. She then turned to look at the Charmings, and her eyes grew cold. “We're here today because of a truly heinous crime committed by those two against me and my daughters. It started quite some time before the curse brought you all here to Storybrooke, Maine. I met the Charmings and we interacted with each other. I was pregnant with Lily and Emma at the time. I did however sense that the baby growing inside her had potential for darkness and also for goodness. At that time, I offered to help her, to form an alliance with her. I was willing to protect the baby growing inside her. Snow White refused my help. All because I am a villain. Cruella and Ursula were present with me through everything except for that time I visited with Snow White. I told her that I was pregnant too and that we should work together. Upon hearing that the baby growing inside her had darkness inside her, she panicked. She went to the Apprentice asking him to help her get the darkness out of her baby. She wanted to ensure that she would be as pure as Snow. She didn't want her to be tainted by darkness. That was ironic because what she was asking the Apprentice to do, involved the use of real dark magic. The Apprentice then told them they needed a vessel to contain her daughter’s darkness. Snow White then came up with the idea to get sleeping powder, go to the cave I was in, knowing I had just given birth to my daughters’ egg and was waiting for them to hatch… I was in dragon form. Cruella and Ursula were there, standing watch over us. The Charmings came to the cave I was in and blew the sleeping powder in Cruella and Ursula’s faces. Once they were asleep, they came inside and found the egg Lily and Emma were in and snatched it up. I turned back to myself, wanting to protect my babies. I asked them what kind of people they were to do this to my children. Snow replied saying we were monsters and that my daughters were monsters like me. I begged her mother to mother not to take my babies. I begged for mercy.” Maleficent had a tear falling down her cheek as she said this. “They took them from me and went to the Apprentice and he performed the spell that would take Her daughter's darkness and poured it into my Lilith and Emma. Then he created a portal, intending to send my babies to another world. This land of no magic. Cruella and Ursula tried to stop them, but the Charmings pushed them into the portal along with my daughters. Until now, I had thought my daughters were lost to me for good and I was very angry with the Charmings for the part they played, taking my innocent babies away from me. Then Emma came and found me. It was then, that I went to Rumplestiltskin begging for his help. He then revealed to us the truth of what really happened, how everything came to be. And then he revealed that The actions of the Charmings came with a price. The use of the dark magic they used on my daughters came with a price. The loss of their daughter.” She smiled darkly. “Your Snow White is not as pure as you all thought she was. She was willing to use dark magic to hurt me and my family. Her idiotic husband did everything with his wife regardless of how wrong it was. Clearly we know who wears the pants in their relationship.” Maleficent had just insulted David. “Clearly Mary Margaret… Snow White has a fear of Villains… Of Dragons… Of anything she considers abnormal. But what makes this so ironic is when she did what she did to me, to my family. Her actions were anything but pure. She was manipulative, callous, cold hearted, a bitch… In other words… A Villian.” 

There was an uproar after she said this about Snow. The Charmings started shouting, Snow was in denial, hating to be compared with a Villain. Some of the crowd, especially the Dwarves were angry with what Maleficent said about their beloved Snow White. A few were surprisingly sympathetic with Maleficent and her family. Turning sour looks towards the Charmings. They had to arrest all the dwarves for contempt and sent them to jail.

Lily sneered at the Charmings. “Because of you two, my sister and I were separated from our mother. Because of your actions, we were cursed. We grew up not knowing we were sisters or that our mother wanted us, loved us. Just imagine if the roles had been reversed. How would you feel? We were innocent! We did nothing to deserve this! What did we ever do to you?!” She growled.

“You're villains! Monsters! So what if we took you and put our daughter’s darkness in you? You are dragons! What difference does it make if we did that?! You mean nothing to us! Villains are monsters! What's a little more darkness?” Snow snapped.

Maleficent laughed harshly. “My reputation made me who I am. It was the actions of King Stefan who pushed me to lash out at them. It was between me and him. If THAT makes me a Villain then so be it. You took MY daughters! You trespassed on MY land, you stole from me and HURT my family. Do you think we should forgive you and let it slide? I think not.”

Emma moved to face the Charmings, seeing that David hung his head in shame while his wife spoke for them. “Look at me!” She slapped the table, causing David to jerk up in surprise. “You don't know me, you don't know my sister. Yet you and your wife were so quick to condemn us all because of who our mother is. What made her who she is had nothing to do with you two until you came up with this plot, this scheme to use our egg for your daughter’s darkness. You made the decision to steal us from our mother. You made that choice. Not Maleficent. Not Lily. Not me. YOU.” She pointed her finger at Snow White. “We're not the Villains in this. You are. Think about the child growing inside you right now. How will he react when he finds out exactly what you did? You want to instill goodness inside your son? How will you do that when you go about doing everything the wrong way? Speaking of which… There is another matter I am concerned about. This delusion you have that you're the Queen here.” Emma shook her head. “This isn't the Enchanted Forest. You did NOT create this town. You did NOT build this place. You did NOT create job opportunities here. This is my world. Lily's world thanks to what you did to us. My wife on the other hand, created this place and made it a place for you all to live in. She could have made you all suffer a worse fate than this. Running water, electricity, cellphones, computers, cars, delicious food like pizza, fried food, dessert, all kinds of things you would never find in the Enchanted Forest. This should be paradise compared to the land you came from.” She heard people agreeing with her. Emma smiled knowingly as she shared a look with Granny. “Well, Snow White threatened my wife and had the nerve to say that she would take over Storybrooke and find a way to get you all back to the Enchanted Forest.”

Some people gasped in dismay and began shaking their heads. Snow saw this and tried to save face. “She's lying!”

Emma scoffed. “We heard you. We saw you attack Regina.”

Zelena stood up and nodded. “It's true. I was there with my sister when that happened.”

Snow White scoffed. “Are you going to believe Villains over your Queen?” She clearly thought highly of herself. It was time to take her down a peg or two.

Henry stood up and looked at the woman who was his teacher. “You're the one who is lying. I saw what you did to my mom and to my aunt. I heard everything you said to them. You and your stinky dwarves were plotting to take this place from my mom…” His family had witnessed everything as did he, through their blood bond magic which were infused in their tattoos.

“But… But you know they are not good enough to lead. Not like I am.” Snow replied. “Why are you covering up for them?”

Emma saw red when she said that. “Are you calling my son a liar?!” She turned to look at everyone. “You all know Henry. Has he ever lied to any one of you? Who would you trust to tell you the truth? Or are you going to allow Snow White to speak for you, to decide your fate like she decided my fate? Lily’s fate? She chose to use dark magic. To send us away… Well?”

Granny spoke up. “I believe Henry. He has never told a lie.” She glared at Snow. “How dare you try to make this child look bad for something. YOU did? He never did anything to you. I'm appalled by your actions! You will never be my Queen.” She spat on the floor in disgust.

Soon others began agreeing with Granny as one by one they began turning their backs on the Charmings.

Regina smiled smugly when she saw this as did Maleficent.

David looked at the sisters and their mother. “I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen. What we did was wrong. I know it. I do not want our son to be ashamed of what we did. Please let me make up for what I did.” He had remorse on his face. 

Snow gasped at her husband and elbowed him. “David! You can't…”

Regina sat up and looked at the Charmings. “Your actions have shown us your guilt today and as a result, I have the perfect punishment for you two. Seeing as David has shown remorse, his punishment is as follows… Your title as Prince will be stripped from you. And you will be put to work in the stables, seeing you have an affinity for animals. That would be a perfect job for you.” She was being generous to him.

“Thank you.” David replied humbly. He would still be able to raise his son. And for that, he was grateful.

“You can't do this!” Snow exclaimed.

Regina smiled smugly. “Oh yes I can and I will.” With a wave of her hand, she took Snow’s voice away from her, rendering her mute. “As for your punishment, your title will be stripped from you. Snow White will no longer be Queen or Princess. She will be nothing but a servant. You will serve Maleficent and her family for the rest of your life. And you will carry out the rest of your days in absolute silence. You will be allowed visitation with your son during tea time outside. You will learn what it means to be humble. To serve the people you've ever wronged.” She brought the gavel down. “That will be all, ladies and gentlemen.” Regina smiled with satisfaction as she joined Emma and their family. 

Cora laughed, proud of what they’d accomplished. “That was poetic justice my dears.”

They made sure David was taken to the stables as Maleficent took a hold of Snow’s elbow roughly. “Shall we go home darlings? We have much to celebrate.”

Emma shared a look with Lily and grinned before she kissed Regina and hugged their son. “Yes, let's go home.” They all left in various clouds of smoke and arrived at the mansion. They made sure Snow knew where her room was, having given her the smallest room in the house. They gave her clothes to wear, wearing clothes of a lowly servant. 

When she tried to resist and fight back, Maleficent used a switch on her and lashed her back until she crumbled onto the floor in submission. Maleficent smiled darkly and ordered Snow to get to work in the kitchen. She was made to do what Regina asked of her. The Mayor did not trust Snow White to cook so she did that but forced Snow to sweep and wash her floors and cabinets. She then washed the dishes and after they all had their fill, they allowed Snow to make her own sandwich and to have a glass of water after everyone had eaten and they drank wine. They then ordered Snow to wash their clothes. 

Sometimes, Maleficent would make Snow repeat washing the floors until they sparkled. She took delight in making Snow work until her fingers bled. Best of all, they didn't need to hear her complain or whine. She learned to do as she was told. She was grateful for the times she would be allowed to visit with her son and her husband during tea time. Over time, if she did well, and they were pleased, they would allow her to have ice cream or dessert. Since she lost her voice, she would listen to their conversations and learn more about the dragons and their families. She began to realize she was wrong for treating them the way she had in the past. She was starting to see them in a different light as their families began to prepare for the births of their babies.

One night, it was time for Regina’s babies to be born. She woke Emma up and the dragons took her to where they’d prepared the birthing site. Regina turned into a dragon as did Emma and their daughters soon joined them. “Zarah and Carina Swan-Mills.” They knew which egg held Zarah and Carina seeing that their eggs were of different color. 

A week later, Emma gave birth to their son and their daughter. “Logan and Reagan Swan-Mills.” were born. Reagan was exactly like Emma, down to having both parts. But she looked exactly like Regina save for her eyes. Logan on the other hand, had sandy blonde hair and green eyes. He looked more like Emma but had Regina’s lips.

Several weeks went by before Maleficent finally gave birth. Ingrid and Mal were so thrilled that the day had finally arrived and with their families surrounding them, she gave birth to Lucian and Morgana. The older dragon and Ingrid were grateful for another chance at being parents. This time, their family would make sure they wouldn’t miss out again. Naturally, they refused to allow Snow anywhere near their babies until they got older enough and were able to defend themselves against anyone who would wish them harm. No one could blame them for being overprotective of the newest additions to their family.

Henry was thrilled to not be an only child anymore and took pleasure in spending time with his siblings. Logan looked up to his brother and Henry took pleasure in teaching him things.

Zarah and Carina and Reagan were very close and did everything together. Sometimes Reagan would spend time with Logan as they had some things in common as well. They had the close bond of twins as did Carina and Zarah.

After the babies were all born, Ruby and Zelena began having a baby fever, wanting to have their own. It wasn't long before Ruby was expecting. Soon, Belle followed. 

Cora was thrilled to be a grandmother and took pleasure in the fact her family was constantly growing bigger. She was very protective of them all ever since she had been given another chance at life. 

Storybrooke was never the same again ever since the Charmings got what was coming to them, but they went on with their lives, realizing it wasn't as bad as they thought it would be. Life went on and more adventures came their way.

 

To be continued...


End file.
